


The Stories We Tell Ourselves

by offscreenmusings



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rating for Chapter 50
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 58
Words: 48,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offscreenmusings/pseuds/offscreenmusings
Summary: A collection of prompts I originally posted on tumblr. Mostly one-shots. Will get updated as prompts are requested!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 615
Kudos: 1680





	1. Presidential Candidate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, I decided it was finally time to move over some of my works from tumblr. I will be updating ships and characters as I go. I will be adding notes to each chapter indicating the prompt. If you don't like it, don't read it. Updates will happen as I receive prompts on tumblr!
> 
> Some of these are from awhile ago and have not been re-edited for AO3 so please be nice!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lena is running for president and she meets Kara on the campaign trail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just moving over some older one-shots right now. I will get to my more recent works soon! Pls forgive any mistakes :) Enjoy!

“Ponytail” Kara jerked to attention, “Lena Luthor will be in National City for her Presidency Campaign. You’re covering it.”

“What?”

“Did I stutter?”

Kara adjusted her glasses shaking her head. Snapper had never given her anything so high profile before, it was just a shock. “Great. Don’t screw it up.”

\---

“Sorry. Excuse me. I’m sorry.” Kara shuffled sideways through the row towards an empty seat in the middle. Clutching her purse to her side trying not to hit anyone in the face. Slipping into the seat, Kara dropped her purse between her feet rummaging for her notepad and pen.

Kara looked around the room as a man at the mic thanked everyone for attending and made Lena’s introduction. It was a small venue, a bit bigger than a school gymnasium, but not by much. There was press scattered throughout the room, but mostly it was women and young adults that filled the seats. A few held hand made signs of support, calling people to vote for Lena as president.

The clicking of heels on the stage brought Kara’s attention back to the stage. She was well versed on Lena’s platform, she had been paying attention to the poles, and the interviews, and generally staying informed, but she had never seen the woman in person. The cameras certainly didn’t do her justice.

\---

Lena crossed the stage, as she had done a hundred times before. Ignoring the flashes of cameras and the random shouting Lena smiled into the crowd, thanking everyone once again for coming. The floor was immediately opened to questions from the public. Not all were relevant or profound but Lena answered each one as they were the most important question. Finally at her time signal, she opened the floor to the press.

The first to jump up from her seat was a tall blonde. Hair tied back in a ponytail, wearing a yellow sundress, and thick rimmed glasses.

“Hi Ms. Luthor, Kara Danvers from CatCo magazine.” Lena gave a smile of support as the young woman stumbled over her question. She was not the typical image of the female reporter Lena saw on the campaign trail. She was the exact opposite. Most women of the press she saw took on the same serious hard looks as the men. Kara Danvers however, stood among the sea of black like a ray of sunshine.

A snicker brought Lena’s attention back. She could tell Kara was nervous but she had still asked a relevant and important question. How did she plan to support (financially or otherwise) her initiative to keep more young girls interested in STEM throughout their academics? As a woman that had built most of her career off a background in science, it was a cause dear to her heart. As she spoke she noticed the woman’s brows furrowing as she scribbled. Without realizing it Lena had started to move up on her toes, as if the motion would somehow let her see what was being written down so frantically.

As Lena made her way through the rest of the questions her eyes kept drifting to the reporter. Watching her as Kara watched other reporters ask their questions before scribbling down Lena’s answers. As the time slot came to an end, Lena gracefully made her exit, listening to her closer tell the audience that Ms. Luthor would be back on the floor in a minute to mingle and introduce herself. After a quick drink of water to prepare herself for the next hour of chatting Lena went back out to say more personal hello’s to those who came to show their support.

Immediately pulled in by a group of young women looking to get a photo, Lena looked away from Kara to smile at the camera. When she looked back at the chairs they were empty. Determined not to be bothered by the quick exit Lena continued making her rounds, nodding politely at suggestions offered, smiling for photos, and answering questions that didn’t have the opportunity to be heard when she was on stage. Catching a glimpse of yellow Lena turned mid photo.

“I’m sorry.” Lena smiled again for the camera before placing her hand on the person’s back. “If you’ll excuse me.” Lena departed before she heard groans of disappointment. Her eyes narrowing in on the reporter that was currently talking to a young man that had come out to hear her talk.

“Hello” Lena smiled at the young man before turning slightly to Kara. “Sorry, I interrupted… please continue.”

“No no Ms. Luthor, Eli here just finished answering my question on why he believes you have so many young people here today.” Kara smiled brightly as the young man took his cue to leave.

“I hope you won’t be using that as your code for LGBT” Lena’s lifted her eyebrow as she saw the realization flash across Kara’s face as she quickly took in the group again, suddenly seeing all the Pride paraphernalia she had missed before. “Apparently everyone here but you already knows my little secret.”

“I didn’t-“

“It’s ok, I came out of the closet long before I ever thought of running for president. But it would make a nice touch don’t you think? First lesbian president.”

“Yes it would!” Feeling like she poked enough fun at Kara, Lena decided to switch topics.“You didn’t seem impressed by my answers today Ms. Danvers.”

“I’m not sure if I was.” Lena was used to the doubt. She had been stuck with it ever since she was adopted and took on the Luthor name.

“Why is that exactly?”

“Your views. They are wonderful. But I feel that you are optimistic. That you will not be able to make them happen as easily as you think they will.”

“One thing I have learned Ms.Danvers-“

“Kara, please.”

“One thing I have learned, Kara” Lena smiled as the name rolled off her tongue. “Is that things rarely come easy.”

Crossing her arms Lena continued when she saw Kara’s eyes soften. “I just want to make a difference, you understand that?”

“Yeah…”

Lena finally broke eye contact as she saw Jess motioning off to the side. “I do have a question for you though Ms. Luthor-“

“Lena.”

“Lena.”

“Unfortunately Kara. I have to keep making rounds. But…how about I take you out to dinner?” Lena smirked, lightly biting down her bottom lip. “And you can ask me anything you want.” Lena signalled Jess to approach.

“Jess, can you give Kara my card? And write my personal number on it please.” Lena mouth twitched as she watched Kara’s lips fall open slightly in surprise. “I hope this isn’t the last time we talk.”

Kara took the card from Jess was she watched Lena walk away smiling to a couple she moved towards. “I hope not either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	2. Pick Your Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: supercorp au where Lena takes Kara drinking for the first time and they've been lowkey flirting with each other for awhile without anyone making a move then the bartender is like "alright girlie pick your poison" and homegirl Kara remembers the Rita Ora song 'Poison' and she turns to Lena, grabs her hand and says "I pick my poison and it's you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey folks, just moving over some old works pls forgive any mistakes :) enjoy!

“I feel like a drink.”

Kara’s head shot up from her spot on Lena’s office couch. After breaking up with Mon-El, Lena had offered her office as a place for Kara to come and work in the evenings after most of her employees had left for the day. At first it started as a way to keep Kara company while she was heart broken but somewhere along the line the heartbreak had disappeared and the routine remained. 

So enthralled in the article she had been writing Kara hadn’t even heard Lena stop working, shifting in her seat to release the muscles in her shoulders. 

“Would you like to go get some food and something to drink?” Lena’s eyes raked over Kara. “I don’t think I’m going to be getting anymore finished this evening.” 

The truth was Kara’s presence had started to become a distraction. In the last hour Kara had shrugged off her cardigan and had been pulling bits of her hair loose of her pony tail. Lena had tried not to stare at Kara’s defined arms, and how her face was now framed with stray strands of hair, and the way the tip of her tongue poked out the side of her mouth in concentration. All she wanted to do was walk over and smooth out the crinkle Kara had between her eyes as she typed vigorously on her keyboard.

“Are you sure? I can leave if I’m bothering you!” Kara shifted her glasses as she shoved her notebook into her purse anxious that Lena finally had enough with her visits.

Lena smirked. “Are you saying you don’t want to go out with me Kara?”

“No! I just thought maybe I was distracting you and you were trying to be nice about me annoying you.” Kara stopped rambling as Lena leaned back in her chair lifting an eyebrow.

“You always distract me Kara. But it’s not because I find you annoying.” Lena stood from her chair smoothing her skirt, trying to ignore Kara’s mouth fall open, moving to sit on the edge of her desk. “I just meant that I needed a break. And if your hair is any indication, I think you might need one too.”

Lena laughed as Kara’s hand shot to her hair to try and cover the mess she had made tugging at it as she wrote. 

“It’s a hard article!”

“And you’ll write it perfectly I’m sure.” Lena smiled confidently. “But as cute as I might think you look, you’ll probably want to straighten up before we go out.”

Kara nodded as she headed to the private bathroom off Lena’s office. Staring at herself in the mirror, pieces of hair had come out to frame her face, a couple bubbles had come up from pieces that had not been completely pulled loose. Releasing her hair Kara combed it with parted fingers. There was no way she could leave it down, no matter how good she thought she looked with her hair slightly tousled. Hearing Lena’s words echo in her ears Kara pulled her hair back into a half ponytail leaving some hair to frame her face as it had before but with a much tidier look. Satisfied Kara took a deep breath before entering the office again. 

“I’ve always liked you in that coat.” The words came tumbling out as soon as Kara saw Lena in her long magenta coat, leaning against her desk. The coat being the only sign that Lena had moved while she was in the bathroom.

“And you look beautiful.” Lena replied without hesitating as she looked Kara over. 

“I called my driver, he’s waiting downstairs… I didn’t think either of us would want to drive later.”

Kara grabbed her cardigan off the couch as she followed Lena towards the elevator. 

“You know I don’t drink.”

“Yes well, as much I wouldn’t mind being pressed against you on the back of a motorcycle, I don’t think I’ll have enough balance for that later. Plus we both know you didn’t drive it today unless you’re carrying a second outfit in that bag.” 

\---

Kara hummed along to Rita Ora on the radio as the car drove through downtown National City to Lena’s favourite Irish Pub. It was a little hole in the wall, barely noticeable if you weren’t looking for it. Kara momentarily wondered how Lena had come to find it as they stepped inside. Live music was playing in the back corner next to the bar. There were some padded booths along the wall, with tables and chairs scattered throughout. The lighting was low adding to the warm, intimate atmosphere. 

“Go find us a table.” Lena pressed her lips against Kara’s ear, speaking just loud enough she could be heard over the music and talking. “I’ll be right back.” 

Kara felt herself nodding as she watched Lena walk over to the bar signalling to someone she was obviously familiar with before Kara felt her stomach clench and turned away. Scanning the back wall Kara noticed the corner booth, it was a little big, but it was empty and they would still be able to watch the musicians. 

“Pick a big enough table Kara?” Lena smiled as she sat down her arm pressed against Kara’s despite having the biggest table in the pub for just the two of them. 

“Maybe I just wanted you all to myself.” Kara retorted quickly having noticed she also happened to pick the most secluded table while she was waiting. 

“Fine by me.” 

“Hi ladies.” Interrupting Kara’s reply, a server appeared next to their table holding a tray and smiling brightly. “You two ready to pick your poison?”

Unable to give up the opportunity, Poison still stuck in her head from the drive over, Kara grabbed Lena’s hand in both of hers, “I pick my poison and it’s you.”

The server laughed, “You two are an adorable couple.”

“Thank you.” Kara responded without looking at the woman. Lena gave her hand a squeeze before turning away. “I’ll have a scotch, neat. And she’ll have a club soda. And we’ll take a menu if the kitchen is still open.”

Kara dramatically clutched a hand to her heart at the mention of food. “My hero!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	3. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Established Supercorp and Sanvers - Sanvers take care of a drunken Supercorp

“I am not DURNK!” Lena set down her glass of scotch, sloshing a bit over the side as she glared at Kara giggling across from her in the booth. “I’m not.” Lena huffed again, trying not to give in to her desire to smile at Kara as she snorted and fixed her glasses.

“I can outdrink you.”

“That’s nooooo fair” Kara slipped as she tried to sit forward. “Mine’s stronger, I could outdrink that stuff.” Kara pointed at the offending bottle of scotch Lena had purchased at the beginning of the night.

“You’re kryptonian!” Lena whispered loudly as she looked around for listening ears. “That wouldn’t be a fair comparison.”

Lena smirked at Kara as she tried to smother her giggles and sit up straighter as M’gann approached the table.

“I called Alex.” M’gann cleared the glasses hoping it would be enough to stop their drinking, hoping neither would turn to drinking straight from the bottle. “I wasn’t sure how you came, but you definitely shouldn’t be flying Kara. I don’t need you taking out any buildings.”

Kara pointed dramatically at M’gann, “No drinking and flying.” M’gann smiled before she nodded and walked away.

“She took our glasses.” Kara leaned forward over the table until she was almost laying on the surface.

“She did.” Lena laughed, as Kara turned to eye her bottle. “Don’t even think about it. I will not sit here while you drink from the bottle.”

Sighing Kara dramatically laid her chin on the table staring up at Lena. “You’re pretty.”

“And you’re so much more drunk then me.”

“I feel floaty.” Kara giggled as she closed her eyes.

“Kara. KAra!” Lena kicked her under the table, groaning as she immediately regretted her decision. Pulling her foot into her lap rubbing it. “Alex is here.” She nodded toward the door. “Did you fall asleep?”

“Asleep? noooooo.” Kara grinned as Alex approached the table. “You look like my sssister.”

“So you’ve said before.”

“Are you slurring your words?” Maggie raised her eyebrows as she looked over Kara. Alex had mentioned M’gann called but she figured Kara had just needed help getting Lena home.

“You get Kara.” Alex grinned as she moved towards Lena looking down at Lena cradling her foot.

“She’s your sister!”

“Exactly. Who do you think helped her home when Mon-El introduced her to the stuff? It’s your turn.” Alex looked back down at Lena. “Can you walk?”

“I kicked Kara.” Lena looked up at Alex with the biggest sad eyes as she kept rubbing her foot. Trying not to snort Alex nodded her head, “Been there. Let’s get you to the car, I’ll be able to check it out better there, its probably not broken but don’t put too much weight on it.”

Lena awkwardly pulled herself from the booth, Almost falling as she tried to stand. “I’m not drunk Alex, I can walk on my OWN.” Lena tried pulling away as Alex held her steady.

“Lena, you hurt your foot. I just said you can’t put weight on it. Do you really want to hop all the way back to the car?”

The two stared at each for a long moment before Lena gave in, pulling off her second heel, she threw her arm over Alex’s shoulder almost hitting her in the face.

Maggie stood in front of Kara, she had dealt with many drunk and disorderlies, many of them aliens, but few of them with any of Kara’s powers.

“Kara, lets go, we’re driving you home.”

Swaying Kara tried to stand next to Maggie as she pointed at M’gann behind the bar, “Well I’m not flying!”

“I’m drunk, I’m not allowed.” Kara whispered against Maggie’s ear.

Putting a steadying hand against Kara, Maggie tried directing Kara to the door until she started rising up like a helium balloon.

“Alex!” Maggie called to Alex’s departing back. “She’s floating.”

“Good luck with that!” Groaning Maggie grabbed Kara’s belt pulling her back to the floor. “Kara, look at me.” Maggie held Kara’s belt until she was staring into blue eyes. “You start floating again and I’m letting you go. I hate flying and you aren’t taking me with you, got it?”

Kara nodded. “Heavy feet.”

Maggie nodded confused, “Yeah Kara… heavy feet.” Turning to walk again Kara stared ahead with concentration, picking up each foot up to her knee before setting it down again. Walking slowly as if she had weights tied around her ankles. Maggie groaned covering her face as she waited behind Kara to complete each dramatic step, inching towards the door.

When they finally made it outside Alex was leaning against the passenger door.

“What took so long?” Maggie plastered on a big smile as she gave Alex a vaguely threatening look. Alex pulled open the door as Maggie covered the top of the door with her hand manoeuvring Kara into the backseat.

“I’m fine! I’m fine.” Kara laughed as she fell into the car. “You’re really smaall.” Grinning Kara turned to Lena in the backseat snuggling into her side ignoring Maggie as she slammed the door.

“What is heavy feet?”

“She remembers that?!” Alex burst out laughing. “I taught her to pretend her feet were really heavy when she got to earth. So heavy she couldn’t float away, and so heavy that if she didn’t walk carefully she would break the ground.”

“Apparently it’s the key to keep her from floating away when she’s drunk.” Maggie grinned, “I should have taken a video of her walking Alex.”

“J’onn just kept her from floating away last time.” Alex grinned as she wrapped her arms around Maggie’s waist and burying her face in Maggie’s neck.

“Whoa whoa whoa!” Pushing Alex back Maggie stared in her face. “J’onn helped you last time and you left me by myself?!”

“You’re lucky I like you Danvers.” Alex grinned as she leaned into Maggie pressing her gently against the car, giving her a kiss.

“Yes I am.”

Giggling brought them back as they both shifted to look in the back window.

“Apparently you aren’t the only lucky Danvers.”

Alex covered her eyes as she groaned, “Can we please just get them home?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	4. Exhausted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What about Lena coming home and cuddling an exhausted Kara?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just posting some old works from tumblr. Pls forgive all mistakes :) Enjoy!

Lena hadn’t heard from Kara in two days. The news said that she had been dealing with a series of attacks around the city that seemed to be cropping up one after the other. Which is why she hadn’t expected to see Kara in her super suit, still dirty from fighting, passed out on her couch, her expensive cream couch.

“Oh Kara.” Lena breathed as she looked down at Kara face first in a pillow, legs, arms, and cape draping over the edges of the couch. Her hair coated in blood and dirt covering most of her face. Still in her heels Lena teetered slightly as she crouched in front of Kara gently stroking along her hairline. Lena knew she was really out when her light touch didn’t even cause Kara’s face to move in slight recognition.

“Kara… love.” Lena put her bag down on the coffee table behind her nudging Kara’s arm finally receiving a slight stir before two bright blue eyes were staring at her.

“Lena.” It was no more than a whisper as she tried to move her hand to stroke Lena’s cheek. Lena catching the twitch and covered Kara’s hand with her own.

“Let’s get you up, you’ll feel so much better after you shower.” Lena could hear Alex’s voice in her head. It was repeating her instructions on taking care of Kara, she needed sleep and sunlight, and an immense amount of food when she woke up. She could arrange for the food and the sleep but the sun was on its own schedule so Lena was going to do everything else she could to make sure Kara would rest well in the mean time.

“Okay.” Kara dragged herself off the couch. Lena moved them to the her ensuite shower, turning on both the top and front shower heads on hot before stepping out of the way and gently pushing Kara inside. Standing for a moment, Lena waited until she saw Kara grab the shampoo through the glass. Satisfied Lena grabbed a towel from the cupboard and threw it in the dryer in her closet pressing start so it would be warm for Kara when she was finished.

Ringing brought Lena back into the bathroom, digging through Kara’s suit she pulled her phone loose, Maggie Sawyer’s face lighting up the screen.

“Maggie.”

“Oh Lena. I was expecting Kara. Is she ok?”

“I just got her into the shower.”

“Yeah that’s where Alex is too.”

“Is she ok?”

“I think so, she’s worried about Kara. She tried to convince her to stay at the DEO with the sunlamps but she wanted to see you.”

“Mmm.” Lena wasn’t sure what to say, it warmed her heart though, to hear from someone else that Kara needed to see her.

“If you need us to help… or you think she needs to go to the DEO you give us a call. Ok Lena?”

“I will.”

“Good. Take care of her. And you.” The line went dead before Lena could reply, she knew Maggie cared she just had a hard time voicing it sometimes. But the fact that she called when Alex didn’t even know, that, that said a lot.

The water turned off not long after Lena had got everything cleaned up. Kara’s suit was in the washer, with a mental note to thank Winn for making the suit so easy to keep clean. And a fresh set of pajamas sat on the bed for Kara. Lena removed the towel from the dryer folding it in half and leaving it on the counter, grabbing a hair brush and the hair dryer on her hasty retreat.

Kara came out of the bathroom minutes later, humming in appreciation of the warm towel wrapped around her body, her eyes lids still heavy with exhaustion and movements still slowed.

“Come here.” Lena pat the bed next to where she sat with the hair brush and hair dryer next to her.

“You don’t have to do this.” Kara moaned as Lena ran her fingers through her hair, pulling it away from her scalp as she blew the warm air over each section until it was dry.

“I want too.”

Finishing Kara’s hair she set down the dryer running the brush through the blonde locks making sure to get out the tangles before she tossed the brush aside too and wrapped Kara in a hug from behind.

“Are you ready for food yet?”

Kara shook her head as she leaned in against Lena, melting into her embrace. “Can you just hold me?”

“Of course.” Lena whispered as she placed a kiss against Kara’s bare shoulder tightening her grip around her waist. Neither knew how long they sat in silence on the edge of bed Lena holding Kara from behind still wrapped in a towel, their heads pressed together, only breaking apart when Kara started to shift, getting uncomfortable sitting in the damp towel.

Gently Lena removed the towel, letting it drop to the floor she pulled Kara’s hands above her head letting her fingertips ghost over skin as she slowly pulled on a worn t-shirt for Kara to sleep in. Nudging Kara’s legs apart, Lena repeated her movements sliding her hands up Kara’s legs as she pulled on a pair of light cotton pants, stopping at her thighs as Kara arched off the bed letting Lena settle them around her hips.

Pulling on Lena’s dress Kara pulled their bodies together, kissing Lena with all the energy she could muster.

“Kara.” It came out breathy. She had missed Kara in her bed the past couple nights, but tonight was not the night to reconcile those feelings. “Not tonight love.”

Nodding, arms locked around Lena’s waist, Kara pulled them up onto the bed, collapsing into the pillows ignoring that Lena was still in her dress from work. Lena tried not to laugh as warm air tickled the base of her neck as Kara buried her face in her hair pulling them even closer together. Almost instantly Kara’s breathing fell into a deep rhythm of sleep, leaving Lena to wiggle the sheets folded down under their legs up and over their waists before lacing her fingers in with Kara’s and bringing them both up under her chin.

“Goodnight Supergirl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	5. Ireland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Supercorp visiting Ireland

“Did you like Ireland?”

Kara and Lena lay intertwined on their bed, Kara’s head on Lena’s chest as Lena tapped on her tablet and played with Kara’s hair.

“From what I remember of it…”

“Do you miss it there?”

Lena sighed as she set her tablet next to them on the bed knowing there was something that Kara was thinking about that wasn’t going to go away until they talked about it.

“What’s brought on all the questions Kara? What’s wrong?”

Kara rolled off Lena onto her stomach, propping her chin in her hands.

“I was thinking… we should go to Ireland.”

“You want to go to Ireland?”

“You haven’t been since you were a child, you always talk about how much you want to back and visit. And we’ve both been working like crazy…so I thought a weekend off would be nice. I could get J'onn to cover m-“

“You can’t do Ireland in a weekend Kara, even with access to the L-corp private jet the flights alone would take up most of the weekend.”

“I could fly us there…”

“You want to carry me across the ocean? To Ireland?”

“Don’t you trust me?” Kara’s eyes danced, she knew Lena hated flying, it was something they had been working on. She also knew there was no way that Lena was going to turn this down.

“Always.”

\---

They planned for this to be more of a trip down memory lane for Lena than it was anything else. Lena had been right to say that they would need more than a weekend to truly see Ireland, even with Kara’s super speed. So they stayed in a beautiful hotel Lena had booked for them in Bray, the area outside Dublin where her mom had been living when she met Lionel, and had been her home the first four years of her life, and explored the area.

\---

Lena wasn’t ready to see the house her mother lived in yet, afraid it wouldn’t match the house she had built in her head from her vague disjointed memories. Unable to voice her fears, she and Kara walked around the neighbourhood looking into shop windows, Kara listening intently to the pieces of stories Lena still had locked away. They weren’t stories that came up often, stories of Ireland or of Krypton, but Kara knew that Lena grasped to those memories much like she did, holding onto little pieces of the world that had been torn away from her.

It was dusk by the time they finally slowed down, deciding to stop for a coffee.

“Do we need to go back to the hotel room for the key to the house?” Kara tried to ask causally, not wanting for force Lena into anything if she wasn’t ready. Even if it had been Lena’s casual confession a few months ago that she had found and purchased the house shortly after turning 18 but had never visited that had prompted Kara into suggesting the trip in the first place.

“It’s in my purse.” Taking the last sip of her coffee Lena rose from her seat eyebrow quirked as Kara quickly gulped back her last few mouthfuls abandoning their mugs on the table as she followed her out the door.

The air had grown cold as the sun disappeared and wind blew in over the water. Lena’s hand buried in Kara’s warm pocket, Kara’s hand wrapped protectively over her own as she gripped it with white knuckle strength. Her other arm snug around her waist clutching her coat in an attempt to settle her anxiety and cut out the wind.

It felt like forever before they were at the short iron gate locked in place above stairs leading down in between a tiered garden to a little brown brick house. Lena took a deep breath, she didn’t recognize it from the outside, only remembering that there had been a great big garden lush with plants. Which it probably would have had if the garden was in full bloom and she was still looking at it from the perspective of a four year old. Grasping the gate she pulled it open letting Kara pass through first, securing the gate behind them and heading to the door.

It was a two floor home, the kitchen, living room and dining room on the main floor, and three bedrooms on the second floor and a small sun room off the back. Kara snuck away peeking through doors and exploring cupboards as Lena slowly made her way through the house.

“Lena?” Kara’s call floated up the stairs to Lena rooted to the spot in one of the bedrooms overlooking the backyard. Moving away from the window Lena made her way back down the stairs.

“Kara. I remember which room was mine. I remember the tree outside the windo-“

Lena cut off as she found Kara squatting in the doorway between the kitchen and living room. Her fingers ghosting over the flat surface.

“You were so tiny.” Kara whispered as her fingers traced a smudged pencil line with Lena’s name scrolled down next to it.

There were other names on the wall around her’s, probably from the family that had been living in the house after her mother passed. But the four lines marking her height each year still remained, a small reminder of the time she had spent there. Standing up Kara rummaged through her bag until she pulled out a pen she had clipped to a small coil notebook. Holding a hand out to Lena she pulled her towards the door and out of her daze.

“No cheating.” Kara stared down at her feet still sitting in heels a couple inches tall. Rolling her eyes Lena slipped out of them feeling herself sink as she dutifully lined her feet against the wall standing still as Kara dragged the pen above her head marking another line and writing Lena’s name and the date.

“There.”

“Not quite.” Lena smiled as she switched places taking the pen from Kara’s hand and running it on the wall just above her head and adding Kara’s name. “That’s better.”

Lena smiled as Kara pulled her into an embrace kissing her temple as they stared at the two new names on the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	6. Can't Save Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Married Supercorp - Kara has a rough day heroing and feels guilty about not being able to always save everyone. Lena comforts her and they get to have cuddles

Lena hated to admit it, but she glad that Kara had convinced her to renovate the penthouse after they got married, insisting that the space should reflect who they were together. The place had maintained its rich, glamorous, slightly minimalistic look it had before, but Kara had somehow managed to transform it into a something that was warmer then before. More comfortable. This included the couch that Lena was currently curled up on. She sat with her feet tucked to the side, scientific paper on her lap, and her thumb caught between her teeth, the black letters unfocused as she stared at the pages. It was the middle of summer and well past dark outside and Kara was still not home, and she had still not called. She always tried to phone when she knew she wouldn’t make it home. Or get Winn to call if she wasn’t able to. But tonight there had been no call and a pit was beginning to form in the bottom of Lena’s stomach.

Since she and Kara got together Lena had started leaving work at relatively normal hours, only staying late when absolutely necessary and tried her best not to bring as much work home with her. But Kara had left early that morning, flying off their balcony with the house of El emblazoned on her chest and she had not heard from her all day. So Lena had thrown herself into her work, staying late at the office before calling her driver to take her home and throwing papers into her bag so she could continue to distract herself until she knew Kara was safe. It had become a habit on nights like this, to wait in the living room basked in yellow light from the lamp, staring at papers she meant to read but didn’t, scotch glass left on the coffee table as she waited for Kara to come home, smile on her face slightly covered in soot, or until she got a phone call that Kara would be staying at the DEO for the night.

This is how Kara found her when she stumbled onto the balcony her legs almost giving out in exhaustion as she went to open the glass doors. Lena barely got off the couch before Kara was sitting at the end of the couch, back pressed against the arm, knees against her chest as she stared past Lena’s face.

“Kara? Love… is everything ok?” Lena shifted the papers on to the table moving slightly into Kara’s line of vision.

“I didn’t… I couldn’t…” Kara’s eyes focused on Lena as tears threatened to spill over. “I just wanted to save them all…” Kara choked on the last words as they tumbled out.

Lena’s heart broke as she watched Kara shake as sobs wracked her body. Moving closer Lena held out her arm for Kara to crawl closer letting herself be enveloped in a loving embrace.

“Why couldn’t I save them all?” Lena knew the question wasn’t really meant for her, she knew Kara was just feeling guilty that she felt like she had failed today. They had been down this road before. Lena had learned from Alex early on that she just needed to be there for Kara, show her that she loved her no matter what, even when that was already obvious, because no matter what she else she said it wouldn’t change the guilt Kara was feeling.

So Lena held her sobbing wife, gently stroking her hair and back, pressing kisses along her hairline, until the sobs became silent hiccups and Kara became heavier against her side. Fingers clutched at Lena’s shirt almost tearing the thin fabric as Kara buried her face into Lena’s shoulder curling her body into a tight ball against her side. Taking the hint Lena wrapped her arms against Kara tightening her grip as she pulled them together.

“Is this ok?”

Kara nodded silently against Lena releasing another shuttering breath. They sat in silence the only noises to be heard was the passing late night traffic drifting in the open balcony doors from the streets below. Lena wanted nothing more then to close the doors and shut out as much of the outside world as she could for Kara, but the warm spot spreading against her shoulder told her Kara wasn’t yet ready to let go.

“Kara…” Lena could feel the shift in Kara’s breathing and her weight increasing despite her efforts to fight it off. “I know you don’t want to…but you need to get some sleep.”

Blue eyes rimmed in red looked up at her as she spoke, guilt and tears still evident.

“Please.”

Something in Lena’s voice broke through to Kara, moving her off the couch as Lena closed the balcony doors, ignoring her glass and papers on the table as she turned off the lights and headed to their bedroom after Kara. Lena walked into the room to see that Kara had made it to the edge of their bed, sitting with her feet propped up on the frame, her elbows settled on her knees as she cupped her face in her hands. Moving around the room, Lena opened the dresser pulling out a clean pair of pajamas and setting them on the bed.

“Would you like some help out of the suit?”

Kara nodded her face still in her hands, letting them drop to her side as she stood so Lena could pull at the zipper behind her back. Lena pulled at the suit, watching as Kara rolled her shoulders as if freeing herself from the weight of her guilt as the suit fell to the ground.

“Do you want help getting into your pajamas?”

“No.”

Lena nodded as she stepped away from Kara’s nearly bare body, picking up the suit and throwing it into the closet to be washed later. Grabbing a second pair of pajamas she moved to the bathroom shedding her own clothes for a night shirt that stopped mid thigh. Lena moved around the bathroom for a few minutes, washing her face, and brushing her teeth and hair before running the washcloth under hot water a second time. Wringing out the excess water Lena headed back into the bedroom sitting down next to Kara’s body already buried under the blankets. Placing her fingers under her chin Lena moved Kara’s face towards the washcloth held out to her. Pushing herself into a sitting position Kara sighed as the hot compress was pressed to her face, gently removing the tear stains tightening on her skin, making its way along her brow, down her throat and along the back of her neck wiping away the thin layer of sweat and dirt. Moving off the bed Lena chucked the cloth into the closet after the suit, turned out the last of the lights and climbed into bed with Kara.

Rolling towards her wife she placed a hand on the bed between them leaving it to Kara to take from her what she needed. The bed dipped slightly as Kara wriggled backwards a little, pulling the offered hand over her hip to settle on her chest, bringing Lena close enough to press against her back. Smiling at the small action Lena pressed a light kiss to the back of Kara’s neck still amazed that such powerful muscles immediately uncoiled at such a small touch.

“I love you.” Lena whispered her lips still brushing against Kara’s skin, eliciting a long sigh as Kara pulled her closer again.

“I love you too.”


	7. Bookstore Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lena has had a really long week at work, but of course she can't say no when Kara asks her out. Kara surprises her by taking Lena to a used bookstore. Turns out, she knew Lena needed to get away from all the noise.

Lena felt kind of guilty, she knew she was in a bad mood this week, stalking around L-Corp snapping at assistants and lab techs. She knew it wasn’t her style, her staff was used to her calm, kind, professional leadership, not her snarky comments, but she just couldn’t stop them.

She had been giving Jess impossible tasks all week and snarling when the office seemed too quiet or too loud and she couldn’t concentrate.

Annoyed with herself and her staff Lena had locked herself in her office today requesting her calendar be cleared for the day and not to be disturbed. Everything done with the hope that maybe if she could get some paperwork finished she would feel a sense of accomplishment that would set her mood back on track. Instead she sat in her chair body turned towards the window just enough to look over the city, her elbow propped on her desk and she bit the tip of her thumb.

She had no idea how long she had been sitting like that, staring at a random spot on her desk when Kara came waltzing in, a grin on her face. Lena would have been annoyed at the interruption if she hadn’t given Jess specific instructions to let Kara into her office whenever possible, and if she wasn’t so weak for that beautiful smile.

“What can I do for you Kara?”

Kara’s smiled faltered at the cool tone.

“I thought we could get out of the office for a little while. But if you’re busy…”

Lena smiled softly, leave it to Kara to sense when she had been having a bad week.

“I’m not busy,” Lena tapped a pen against her desk contemplating taking Kara up on her offer or continuing to sit at her desk pretending she was going to get something finished. “I just haven’t got much done this week.”

“We don’t have too. I just thought-”

“I’ll get my bag.”

\---

Lena told Kara about her week over coffee, trying to keep control on the amount she complained about her staff. But soon she was on a full rant, talking about how her labs looked like a mess, no one had work completed according to schedule, she was getting questions emailed to her about every little thing, how her schedule kept getting rearranged, the list went on.

“I have an idea.”

Lena quirked an eyebrow at Kara as her rant started to finished and Kara was pulling her to her feet.

“Where are you taking me?”

“You’ll see.”

“You know we could have called my driver.”

“And miss walking on such a beautiful day? I don’t think so.”

Kara smiled as she kept her pace steady, not too slow that Lena would get impatient with her, but slow enough that the walk to the bookstore would take a little while.

“This is my favourite place to come after I’ve had a bad week.”

“A used bookstore?”

Kara nodded as she opened the door for Lena, the bell above them announcing their arrival.

“Hi Kara.”

“Hi.“ Kara smiled at the older gentleman behind the desk as she led Lena to the back.

“So I actually come here a lot.”

“You have a lot of bad weeks?”

Kara shook her head, “No, it’s just quiet here. It’s nice not to feel pulled in every direction by people’s expectations. I just get to be me for a little while.”

Lena nodded as she looked around the bookstore until Kara stopped them in front a couch, worn and sagging from years of use.

“Make yourself comfortable. I’ll be right back.”

Lena sat on the edge of the couch, purse at her feet trying to wait patiently for Kara to return. It didn’t last long as she got back up on her feet tapping her phone against the palm of her hand as she walked along a bookshelf reading titles. Sighing as she looked down at her phone again scrolling through emails.

“No phones.”

Lena jumped at Kara’s voice materializing out of no where. “You scared me.”

“Sorry.” Kara stepped forward brushing against Lena’s back as she tugged on Lena’s phone, pulling it from her hand. “No phones.”

“What if Jess needs me?”

“Then you can reply to her later. Jess is very capable, she can handle things for a little while.” Hitting silent Kara slid Lena’s phone into the back pocket of her pants as she continued to hold Lena’s hand bringing her back to the couch.

“Have you ever read Harry Potter?”

“I was more into Lord of the Rings when I was in school, and I don’t have much time for recreational reading anymore. I think I’ve been reading the book on my nightstand for almost a year now.”

Kara sat on the couch bringing her leg up to lay across the cushions tapping on the faded velvet between her legs, bringing up her second leg to frame Lena. Manoeuvring them until they found a comfortable spot, Kara laid out flat, head propped up on a pillow, Lena’s head on her chest, Kara holding the book open braced against Lena’s arm, the other wrapped around Lena’s waist so she could easily flip the pages as she read aloud.

Lena’s breathing deepened, as her eyes fluttered closed hanging on to Kara’s every word, letting the rise and fall of Kara’s chest against her palm keep her grounded. They stayed like this until Kara closed the book a couple chapters in, gently placing it on the floor, bringing her hand back up to rest on Lena’s hip.

It’s how the owner found them when he started closing up, wrapped up together on the couch, silently enjoying the rhythm of each other’s breathing. Giving her a squeeze Kara lifted them off the couch, gathering both their bags, slipping Lena’s phone into the side pocket of her purse, not bothering to turn the volume back on.

“Thank you.” Lena whispered as their walk came to an end in front of her building, the sun already setting. “I didn’t know I needed that.”

“I know” Kara smiled, leaning in to brush her lips against Lena’s cheek before turning to walk back down the street. “Have a goodnight Lena.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	8. Superbaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara and Lena decide to have a baby and all the repercussions of having a super baby around that follow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: You'll notice I have done some minor edits to this version

“I’m fine Kara! Go.”

It was the last thing Lena said to Kara right before she flew out the window to go assist the DEO. It was the last thing she said before everything started to get a little crazy.

Lena placed Lori into the high chair, buckling her in before moving to the kitchen to mix up some baby cereal.

“Time to eat kiddo.” Lena called as she turned back to the island realizing she was speaking to an empty high chair.

“Lori!”

Lena headed to the living room where they had been playing on the floor, it wouldn’t be the first time in her sleep deprived state that she thought she had put Lori in her chair and forgot.

“There you are baby.” Lena cooed as she walked over to the blanket, halting as she blinked a couple times at the empty blanket.

“What the hell. Where did you go?” Lena spun around as a vase crashed to the floor behind her, Lori grinning at her mom from her spot on the decorative table. “How?”

Scooping up the giggling blonde Lena placed her in the chair, never taking her eyes off as she grabbed the cereal on the counter and started shovelling it in the open mouth.

Lena unlocked her phone as she continued her motions with the spoon, calling her wife with her free hand.

“Kara, call me back, something weird is going on the Lori.” Lena hung up the phone staring at her daughter a moment before lifting her free of the high chair.

Lena was beginning to believe she had imagined everything when the next few hours passed by without an incident. The two of them playing on the floor on the living room until Lori started rubbing her eyes.

Lori balanced on her hip, Lena quickly heated a bottle checking the temperature on her arm before holding it for Lori to suckle as she moved them into the nursery. Placing Lori gently in the crib Lena moved across the room to turn on the white noise machine. A little drip startled Lena as it landed on her neck.

“What-“ Lena looked up at the ceiling not really thinking about what she expected to see dripping down on her. Not really expecting to see her daughter sitting on the ceiling in the process of pulling off the lid of her bottle dumping the entire thing in Lena’s face.

Breathing heavily Lena reached up gently circling her fingers around Lori’s wrist pulling her floating daughter back towards her. Tears immediately erupting as Lena pulled Lori into her arms kicking and screaming.

“Where is your mama when I need her?”

Lena bounced on her toes as she tried to hush her daughter as the phone rang in her ear.

“Pick up. Pick up. Pick up.” Lena swore under her breath as Kara’s voice came over the line asking for a name and number and she’d call right back. “Kara Zor-el Danvers, answer your damn phone. You need to get home this instant. I don’t know what made today so special but your daughter has decided to take after you! And not in the cute fun-loving way! And I don’t know what to do!”

Lena hated sounding so desperate but she really didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know how to handle a baby with super speed. Or super strength, Lena grimaced, the inside of her arms already feeling bruised from Lori’s struggles, her own desperation agitating Lori until her eyes started to glow red.

\---

“Lena?” Kara called softly into the quiet house, afraid to wake anyone up as she entered from off the balcony.

Kara froze as her foot crunched against something in the living room, wondering if this had something to do with the eight voicemails on her phone. Eight voicemails, all with various levels of Lena yelling at Kara about their daughter, or Kara’s daughter at this very moment in time.

Turning towards the nursery Kara coughed as she tried not to laugh. Half way down the hall was a hole in the wall the size her hand, the edges black, the wall across from it a little scorched. She would have been more worried if she hadn’t received so many calls indicating that both her girls had survived whatever had happened when she was gone.

The nursery was another matter. The crib was turned on its side, knocked over in some kind of fight Kara imagined, probably the same one that had knocked over the baby powder, spraying half the room. The baby bottle still sat open on the floor in a puddle of drying milk. Dresser drawers hung at their ends, items half pulled out and scattering the floor. A fire extinguisher sat next to the hole in the wall, foam still evident from Lena’s battle.

Kara couldn’t help herself from grinning as she took in the mess. Not when in the middle of it all, Lena sat in a rocking chair holding Lori against her chest where her shirt sat unbuttoned, both fast asleep. Crouching next to the chair Kara stroked Lena’s hair, as she placed kisses up her bare arm.

“Kara.” Lena’s eyes fluttered open, staring into the blue eyes looking up at her.

“Hey… You look you had quite the day.”

Lena groaned closing her eyes tight against the images of destruction.

“Next time Alex calls for help, you’re staying with the baby.”

Kara smothered her laugh by giving Lena a kiss before pulling away rocking on her heels.

“You got it.”


	9. Budding Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara gets really nervous when Lena tells her that she's been with other woman before. Thus, leading Kara to try and research as much as she can before the two of them sleep together for the first time. This includes watching lesbian porn openly in her apartment with a notebook and pen in hand. Alex or Maggie (or both you can choose) walks in on her one day and has to have a conversation with the budding gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another old work! Enjoy :)

“Whoa!”

Kara leapt up from the couch, pen and notebook flying from her lap. Whipping around to find Maggie standing inside her apartment, door now closed behind her, desperately trying not to stare at the screen where a brunette was moaning, encouraging the blonde between her thighs.

“I’m sorry. Alex gave me her key and asked me to pick something up for her. She said you told her it was ok, you wouldn’t be home.”

“Were you-“

“-no!”

“-taking notes?”

Maggie and Kara stared at each other across the apartment. Neither quite sure where to go from here. Sighing Kara picked up the remote and hit pause, collecting her fallen items from the floor.

“I’m researching.”

“Researching? For what? Did catco give you a sex advice column, top 10 lesbian sex positions?”

“No! It’s just… research.”

Maggie took a hesitant step forward, noticing that Kara was purposefully avoiding her gaze now. “Kara… I know I’m not Alex but if you wanted to talk… I do have some… experience, in this department.”

“It’s Lena.”

“Okay?” Maggie nodded as she came around the couch following Kara’s lead and sitting down next to her before delicately leaning forward and turning off the television. “You might have to give me more then that.”

Before Kara had the chance to be embarrassed it all came tumbling out. Explaining how she and Lena had been making out the other night and it went further then usual and how she freaked out. And the night ended with them awkwardly watching a movie and Lena going home early.

“If you’re not ready Kara, Lena would understand.”

“It’s not that!” Kara pulled her feet up onto the couch, wrapping her arms around them to embrace herself. “I want to! I’ve just never… I mean I have…but just not…”

“You’ve never had sex with a woman?”

“Yes” The relief in Kara’s voice was audible as she answered Maggie’s question. “Lena has, and I just didn’t want to look like I didn’t know what to do.”

“Right.” Maggie shifted away from where she sat staring at the black screen to look at Kara wrapped up on the couch. “Well… do you know the kind of things you like?”

“The kind of things I like?”

“Yeah. You know, how you like to be touched, what turns you on, stuff like that.”

“Oh!” Kara ’s eyes lit up with realization, nodding as she shifted her head to look at Maggie.

“Just start there… and feel your way around.” Maggie waggled her eyebrows at Kara, releasing the tension as they both laughed. “You and Lena are amazing together, and if you start with things you know feel good, and you listen, you won’t look like you don’t know what you’re doing. Believe me.”

“Ok ew!!” Kara groaned, “I don’t need to know about you and Alex in bed!”

“Consider it early payback for Alex hearing about this conversation later.”

Kara laughed as Maggie pulled her in for a half hug, the two of them sitting like that before Kara pulled back. “Thanks Maggie.”

Maggie nodded, pushing herself off the couch to make her exit.

“Oh and Kara?”

“Yeah.” Kara peeked over the back of the couch to watch Maggie hesitating with her hand still on the doorknob.

“Talk to Lena.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers, feel free to send some prompts


	10. Virginity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: a quick one shot about Kara losing her virginity and how she was worried about hurting whoever her partner was because when she gets too excited her strength really comes out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So unlike previous updates I actually decided to edit this one a little bit. Nothing big. Enjoy :)

Kara always felt a little self conscious when it came to talking about sex. Maybe it was because after she broke a couple noses kissing in high school she worried that sex would only be more dangerous. Or maybe it was because up until recently, very recently, she had never had sex.

Alex's eyes widened in surprise when Kara had been the one to bring up the conversation. Kara awkwardly telling her about her first time with her boyfriend in the single bed of his dorm room.

She had known that too much emotion usually caused her to lose control of her strength. Anger, fear…excitement. So she had made sure she checked in with her body, making sure that nothing she was doing was going to cause injury. Focusing so entirely on measuring her responses that she had held many other responses back.

“The first time with anyone can be awkward, let alone your first time ever. At least now you know that you can have sex without hurting anyone?”

Kara nodded, they had managed to make it through without an accident.

“But what if it never gets better? What if I'm never going to be able to let go with someone?”

“It will. You will. I promise.”

Alex sighed as Kara looked at her funny. “Remember when you tried hugging us when you first got to Earth and you bruised my ribs? You got better at that. You hug people all the time and don’t break any ribs.”

Kara laughed as she tried not to wince at the same time. Remembering how awkward she was before she gained control of her powers was a little painful.

“And you used to break noses every time you tried to kiss someone. I haven’t seen a bloody nose in a long time Kara. Yet you still like kissing?”

“Yeah.”

“You will get better at this too. You just have to find new limits, when you do it will be great.” Alex sat a moment giving Kara the opportunity to say something before she continued.“Did you like any of it?”

Kara nodded, “It was intimate. I’ve never felt close like that with someone before.”

“Would you do it again?”

Kara tried not to blush, “I think I’d like to.”

“Then it will definitely get better.”

Alex was right of course. Kara’s relationship with that boyfriend didn’t last long. But it also wasn't her last. And just as promised, it definitely got better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	11. Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Supercorp husky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An oldie but a goodie :)

“No.”

“But look at his face.” Alex cooed as she held a husky puppy in her arms, trying to move the wiggling body to look at Lena. Because who could say no to those bright blue puppy eyes.

“Absolutely not Alex.”

“Oh come on Lena. We can’t take them both home! Our apartment isn’t big enough.” Maggie nodded in agreement as she stood leaning against the counter of Lena and Kara’s apartment holding on to the leash of a second identical husky puppy.

“You should’ve thought of that before you took him.”

Lena crossed her arms as she stared Alex down. She was the only Danvers sister she could definitely say no too.

“But they’re siblings. We can’t separate them. That would be like separating Kara and I.”

“That’s a bit dramatic don’t you think.”

“She’s right Alex. You and Kara? Really? I mean they’re cute but they are still puppies. They’ll be fine if we take one back.”

“Who’s side are you on?”

Maggie grinned as she shrugged. She got her dog, the rest was just bonus. She’d be happy regardless.

“Where’s Kara?”

“Oh no. You are not using her against me in this. We are not taking that dog!”

“Shouldn’t you at least talk to my sister before you make a decision for both of you?” Alex raised her eyebrows as she watched Lena’s jaw clench and release. They both knew she was right.

“Fine.” Lena uncrossed her arms, her heels clicking against the tile and hardwood as she moved to grab her phone from the purse she had left on the coffee table. Returning to the kitchen Lena waited with the phone pressed against her ear quickly leaving a message for Kara to come home because her sister had something to discuss with them.

None of the women were surprised when Kara landed on the balcony a few minutes later. Knowing she had probably just missed Lena’s call and came home as soon as she listened to the message.

“What’s goi-” Kara stopped as a puppy ran into her ankles, too excited by the new person in the room. Grinning she scooped the puppy up. “You guys got Gertrude!!”

“Actually…”

“That’s not Gertrude.”

“This is Gertrude.” Maggie pointed down at her feet as Kara looked between the two puppies with near identical colouring.

“So who is this guy?”

“That’s your puppy!” Alex blurted out before Lena could open her mouth.

“Alex!”  
“What?!”

Both Lena and Kara stared at Alex with very different expressions on their face.

“We were getting Gertrude. And when we were at he humane society about to sign the papers and someone mentioned that she had a brother that hadn’t been adopted yet. And I didn’t want to separate them…but our apartment isn’t big enough for both. So Maggie and I were thinking you guys might like him.”

Alex treaded carefully as she watched Lena’s face soften slightly as she watched Kara stroke the puppy. Almost wiggling in happiness as much as the fur ball in her arms.

“Can we keep him Lena? Please. We can’t separate them! It’d be like separating me and Alex!”

“That’s what I said.”

Lena tried not to roll her eyes as Kara took a step forward her eyes big and pleading as she held up the puppy both of them looking at her with bright blue eyes.

“I promise I’ll take care of him. You won’t have to do anything you don’t want too.”

Lena held her breath as Kara took another couple steps forward still trying to contain her excitement. “Please?”

“Fine. But is he chews any of my heels he’s out.” Lena’s lips twitched as Alex and Maggie high fived in the kitchen and Kara squealed immediately dropping to the ground to play with both puppies in her cape.

Kara headed for a shower after Alex and Maggie took off, leaving Lena with the pup Kara had already so adamantly named Krypto. Kara watched from the hallway as he tried to jump in the couch with Lena, grinning as Lena sighed and scooped him up from the bum. She entered the living room towelling off her hair as Krypto curled up in the crook of Lena’s bent legs.

“You like him.” Kara taunted as she leaned over the back of the couch pressing a kiss to Lena’s cheek and she scratched his head.

“I do not.”

Kara hummed trying to cover her laugh as Lena stopped petting the puppy. “Yes you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	12. Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you write a drunk Kara at the bar with the superfriends but she misses Lena and starts to drunk text or call her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another old one!

“Phones in the middle.”

Maggie smiled as Alex put her phone in the middle of the table as the rest of the group looked confused.

“Why?”

“There’s this rule among the NCPD detectives when we go drinking, we all have to put our phones in the middle of the table and whoever reaches for their’s first has to cover the group’s tab.”

“I can’t afford that bill!”

“Then don’t be the one to grab your phone Winn.” Alex smiled over the top of her beer as he reluctantly added his phone to Alex and Maggie’s.

“And if no one loses?” James asked he held his phone over the pile waiting to decide if he should agree to the rules.

“We split the bill as usual.”

Kara was the only one left that had to put their phone in the middle. Fingers still wrapped around it protectively.

“What if Lena tries to call?!”

“Nope. No. Not tonight. Lena has been at that conference all week, and you’ve been talking every night, you can drink with us tonight.” Alex stood from her seat pulling the phone out of Kara’s hand and placing it in the pile nearest her. Waving over M’gann she ordered another round for the table making sure to get the alien liquor for Kara.

The second round quickly turned into the fifth and the table had mostly cleared as the group migrated to play a fairly drunken game of pool. Sliding her hand across the booth, Kara stretched across the table grabbing her phone, trying not to pull attention from the game to herself. Smiling at her success she took her phone and headed to the bathroom, completely missing Maggie nudge Alex and point towards her as she staggered off to phone Lena.

“Hey love”

“Lena!” Kara hiccupped, smiling as a soft chuckle came over the line. “I miss youuu.”

“I miss you too.”

“I miss you mooore.”

“Kara…. are you drunk?”

“Nooo.” Kara laughed cupping her hand around the mic and whispering into it. “Maybe a little.”

“Uh huh. Do you need to call Alex?”

“No Alex! She’ll make me pay!”

“What?”  
“I stole my phone!”

“Hun, you’re drunk. Please call Alex and get a ride home. No flying. And call me when you get home so I know you’re safe?”

“Lenaaaa.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

The line went dead as Kara looked down at her screen sticking out her lower lip. Shoving her phone in her pocket as she left the bathroom to find everyone having their last round as M’gann handed her the bill.

“I was told you’re paying tonight.”


	13. Cat Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How about Lena brings home a cat. Everyone loved the Kara brings a puppy home idea, but I am so here for a Danvers sisters freak-out when Lena reveals she’s a cat person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this before we learned out about streaky! Hope you like it :)

“Kara?” Lena stuck her head around the door listening for any sounds indicating Kara had beat her home from work. When silence met her ears Lena stepped inside placing the large paper sack she carried on the counter, motioning to her driver to do the same with the bag and carrier he held onto.

Unloading the paper bags Lena pulled loose a small mat with rubber backing, pacing around the kitchen before finding a small corner it could tuck into. Pulling loose a couple small silver dishes Lena placed them gently on the mat. Digging through the paper bag again she pulled loose a bag of food, unrolling the edge she used the stainless steel scoop she bought at the store to shovel some food into one of the dishes, filling the second full of water. Placing the food back on the counter Lena moved to the carrier.

Gently opening the door Lena coaxed out a little white kitten with brown socks. She smiled as she looked over the kitten standing hesitantly on the counter looking like it had just walked a mile through the mud. He reminded her of Kara when she came home in her Supergirl suit, a giant grin on her face caked in dirt from some fight with another alien. Scooping him up Lena stroked his soft fur until she felt him purring against her chest before putting him in front of his food and water.

“There you go little guy.” Lena smiled again watching him sniff his food before taking a tentative taste and walking away to explore the apartment.

Leaving him to wander around Lena found a home for the carrier in the front closet, next to her and Kara’s shoes. Rearranging the kitchen, an entire shelf was cleared out and filled with the variety of cat food Lena had been unable to choose between at the store, and instead buying a bunch of each. The small pillow she bought found a home on the floor next to her side of the bed. Unloading the remains of the bags Lena spread little felt fake mice around the apartment, placing the scratch pad on the ground in the corner by the tv where she hoped it would prevent him from scratching her expensive furniture, and finally tracking him down in the bathroom, Lena buckled the thin red collar she bought around his neck, already set with engraved tags with her and Kara’s phone numbers on them.

Folding up the paper bags and placing them in the recycling Lena poured herself a glass of wine before taking in the apartment. The changes were so subtle Lena wondered how long it would take for Kara to notice the new addition. There was still a half an hour left before Alex and Maggie were expected for movie night, Kara too if she was with them. Taking advantage of the time Lena moved to the couch, calling Kara’s favourite places for a delivery of pizza and potstickers.

“What should we name you?” Lena asked the kitten as she lifted him onto the couch with her, scratching under his chin. “Should we wait for Kara before we make a decision?”

The kitten purred as he pushed his head into Lena’s head, turning so she scratched around his ears. The sound of laughter and the door unbolting sending him off the couch somewhere into the unknown of the apartment. Lena shook her head as she sipped her wine waiting as Kara, Alex and Maggie funnelled in.

“Hey Lena! You’re home early!” Kara grinned, leaning over the back of the couch to give Lena a kiss. “We were just talking about ordering food. Any requests?”

Lena shook her head, “I ordered pizza and potstickers already. They should actually be arriving any minute. I hope that’s alright?”

“That’s perfect.” Alex sat on the couch, her and Maggie already helping themselves to the beers left in the fridge just for these occasions.

\---

“I didn’t know you guys got a cat,” they were half way through the second movie when Lena looked up to see Maggie standing behind the couch holding the kitten. She had got up to get fresh beer for her and Alex only to become acquainted with the little guy when he snuck out of hiding and started rubbing against her ankles.

“Cat? We don’t have a ca-“ Kara turned away from the tv, brow immediately crinkling as she looked at Maggie holding a small white furry body.

“Well, either you have a cat. Or another animal followed you home Kara.” Maggie laughed as she walked around to sit next to Alex settling the kitten in her lap.

All eyes were on Lena as she shrugged, “Jess’ cat had a litter and she asked if I would be interested in adopting one.”

“What?!” Kara lifted herself away from Lena, “You said you didn’t want a pet!”

“I said I didn’t want a dog.” Lena clarified taking as she took a gulp of wine.

“So you got a cat?” Alex asked giving the kitten a sideways glance, almost suspicious of its mere presence in her girlfriend’s lap.

“Yes.”

“But dogs!” Kara threw her hands in the air in exasperation. “They’re just so cute! And Fluffy!”

“He’s pretty cute and fluffy.” Maggie grinned lifting the little body. “I mean loooook at him. He has little brown socks!”

“Actually,” Maggie nudged Alex in the ribs, “doesn’t he kind of remind you of Kara when she comes back from a fight all covered in dirt?”

Lena laughed almost choking on her wine as Kara glared at her, huffing and crossing her arms.

“Oh give him a chance.” Maggie held him towards Alex until she gave in petting the tiny head, smiling when he started to try and wriggle closer.

Lena stood taking the kitten from Maggie before returning to sit crosslegged across from Kara holding the little guy under her chin so they could both fix her with their big pitiful eyes.

“Please?”

“You already lost Kara.” Alex laughed as she looked at Lena’s puppy face that could give Kara’s a run for her money.

“Fine!” Kara sighed as Lena placed the kitten in her lap, trying to hide her excited wriggling as he started to climb up her body, not wanting to give in so easily.

“What’s his name?”

“I haven’t named him yet.”

“Fluffy?”

“No!” Alex laughed as Kara shuddered, the memory of scaly snake skin still too fresh in her memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	14. Coming Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara and Lena getting together romantically

Lena’s never been one to hide her attraction, she loves the buildup too much. She loves the tension, the flirtations, the banter. It’s why she never hid her attraction from Kara. She loved those doe eyed looks of admiration, and the way she blushed under her gaze. She loved the unhindered smiles when she was complimented, and the laughs when they talked.

Then Kara told her she was Supergirl.

That’s when it stopped being a game.

It had stopped being a game long before that, but it was the moment that Lena would realize. She was moving on autopilot, pouring herself a drink before sitting on her office couch, her head spinning. Kara standing blurry at the edge of her vision, saying something, but whatever it was, it fell on deaf ears.

The helicopter, the cyborg, the balcony, Jack, Rhea, that was Kara. CADMUS, the isotope, it was all Kara. Lena stood, ignoring the wave of nausea as she walked to her private bathroom. Lifting the toilet seat Lena doubled over heaving into the basin. A warm hand brushed against her back, bringing her attention to a glass of water. Flushing the toilet Lena took the glass grateful it was so cold.

“I think you should go.”

There was no reply, Lena didn’t even hear her move but when she finally made her way out of the bathroom she realized it was dark outside and she was standing in L-Corp alone.

\---

When Kara walked into L-Corp a couple days later, Lena smiled at her like nothing happened.

There was no reason to treat Kara any differently, she was still Kara. But something had changed for Lena. Where the mention of Supergirl used to fill her with relief it now sent her reeling. She no longer read articles of Supergirl saving the day, and she turned off the news any time it flipped to images of Supergirl flying into the face of danger. Even with the constant threats to her own life she never walked around in fear like she did now.

She knew Kara was starting to noticing. Giving her sideways looks whenever Lena tried to change the subject away from Supergirl. Her forehead crinkling whenever Lena left the room when the super friends started talking work, or when she sat in jaw clenching silence when escape wasn’t an option.

Then Kara was called away for the first time while with Lena.

Seeing Kara change into Supergirl before her eyes had froze Lena to her very core. She had tried to bite back the cold response to Kara’s apologies about having to leave, she never wanted to hurt Kara. But she knew from the pained look on Kara’s face when she flew away that she had failed miserably.

\---

Lena hadn’t expected Kara to return that night, and she certainly hadn’t expected Kara to return through her balcony doors in her Supergirl suit still covered in dirt demanding they talk.

“You threw me out. The night I told you I’m Supergirl, you got sick, and you threw me out.” Kara crossed and uncrossed her arms, trying to keep up her Supergirl confidence.

“I needed to process.”

“Process what Lena? I put on this suit and you don’t see me any more anyway.”

“I don’t see you?” Lena stood up from her perch on the edge of her desk.

“This is who I am Lena. Kara Danvers and Supergirl-“

“I. Don’t. See. You?” Lena took a step forward forcing Kara back a step with her cool level tone. “I see you better then anyone else Kara Danvers. I know what you’ve gone through better then anyone. But that suit.”

Lena pushed a finger into the the crest on Kara’s chest forcing her back another step. “A month ago that suit belonged to a woman I barely knew. I didn’t know the woman that threw herself into the face of danger wearing that suit. If she died…” Lena breath hitched, “But now it’s not just some woman throwing herself into danger it’s the woman I lov-“

Lena froze.

Kara stared at her, mouth slightly open.

Lena took a step back, holding her ground when Kara followed her.

“I do see you Kara. I just don’t enjoy watching you get hurt.”

“This is who I am.” Kara’s voice lowered with each small step forward.

“I know.”

“I like helping people. That’s not going to change.”

“I know.”

Lena stayed still as Kara continued approaching, closing the distance between them.

“But you’re afraid?”

“Yes.”

“You made me promise once that I wasn’t going anywhere. I meant it.”

“I know.” Lena whispered as Kara gently pulled her into her arms, as they had done on so many other difficult nights. Kara stroked Lena’s hair burying her face into Lena’s shoulder as she hugged as tight as she could without hurting her.

“I love you too Lena.” 


	15. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Married Supercorp - Lena is exhausted and Kara takes care of her

Kara sat on the couch curled up under a blanket eating popcorn and watching a movie when she heard the familiar tap of Lena’s heels as she stepped off the elevator moments before the door opened, quickly slamming shut again behind her.

“Bad day?” Kara asked ditching the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and poking her head over the couch.

Lena placed her purse on the counter making her way through the kitchen to find a wine glass. Uncorking a bottle of red wine, Lena poured herself a large glass and took a long gulp returning the glass to the counter and planting her hands on either side and looking at Kara.

“You could say that.” Taking another drink Lena took a deep breath. “What did you have for dinner?”

“I ordered chinese. Did you want me to dish you some?” Kara asked throwing off the blanket coming around the couch to the opposite side of the kitchen island.

Lena shook her head, “I’m not really hungry.”

“Do you want to talk about your day?”

“My mother came by the office.”

“Oh.”

Cradling her wine glass Lena moved towards the living room, silently telling Kara she wasn’t yet ready to talk about it, her fast angry movements suddenly slower as she moved her feet tenderly across the floor.

“You’re limping.” Kara followed Lena to the couch her voice filled with concern.

“It’s the heels. They’re new, I haven’t got used to them yet.” Lena groaned as she sat down, finally taking her weight off her feet.

“Here.” Kara looped her hands around Lena’s ankles sliding them into her lap as she sat down. Dragging a thumb firmly up the arch of Lena’s foot, smiling as Lena’s head fell against the couch with a moan.

Kara’s fingers deftly moved up along Lena’s arch, rubbing each pad as she worked way up to the toes giving each one a gentle pull eliciting more moans as Lena’s hand loosened on her glass.

“Don’t drop that.”

Lena lips twitched as she made a point of lifting the glass to her lips and taking another sip watching Kara over the rim of her glass.

“Thank you Kara.”

“You’re welcome.” Kara’s face lit up as she rubbed the spot behind the ankle bone, working her way up Lena’s calf.

“God I love you.” Lena groaned as Kara’s thumb found a tender knot in her leg.

“I love you too.” Kara leaned down placing a kiss on the inside of Lena’s leg as her hands worked their way back down to her feet giving them one last squeeze.

“Are you sure I can’t get you dinner?”

“Did you talk to Jess today?”

“She may have mentioned that you skipped lunch.” Kara blushed with guilt that Lena was able to so easily tell when she checked in with her assistant.

“If I let you, will you do my other foot?”

Kara laughed as she gave Lena’s ankle a tap, “I was going too anyway.”

Lena hummed as she bent her knees, moving her feet off Kara’s lap.

“Did you leave some potstickers?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	16. Trick-or-Treating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Actually, I've never been trick-or-treating"

“Actually I’ve never been trick or treating.”

They were sitting on the couch in Lena’s office eating donuts again. Kara had been giving Lena an enthusiastic history of Halloween in the Danvers household before she asked Lena what she did for Halloween growing up.

“You’ve never been trick or treating?” Kara’s mouth hung open in disbelief as Lena shook her head breaking off another piece of donut.

“I mean I probably went as a baby with my mother before she died. But I don’t remember. And Lillian never had time for those sorts of things.” Lena shrugged as she put the piece of donut in her mouth.

“What about boarding school?”

“Oh we had costume parties.” Lena smiled deviously at the memory. “But we never went trick or treating.”

“We’ve got to change that.”

“What?” Lena coughed against the food in her mouth taking a moment before she stared at Kara. “I don’t think that’s really necessary…”

“Of course it is!” Kara was already shrugging into her coat. “Halloween is something every kid should experience.” Kara echoed Alex all those years ago when she had just got to earth. It turned out that Alex was right about how much she’d love Halloween. A time when everyone was dressed up as something not of this world. Plus Alex had dressed her up as a ghost the first year and she floated around, they were so pleased with themselves that no body could figure out how they had done the effects.

“I am not a child.” Lena reminded Kara, bringing her back from her memory to where she stood in front of Lena in her coat, purse tucked under her arm. “Where are you going?”

“You’re not a child, but its not too late to still go. And _we_ are going costume shopping.”

“Kara.”

“Please.” Kara smiled, weakening all Lena’s fight as she held open the trench coat she had grabbed off Lena’s coat rack.

\---

“Witch?”

“No.”

“Vampire?”

“No!”

“Why not? I feel like you could really pull them off.”

“Gee thanks.” Lena stood in the aisle surrounded up cheap adult costumes her arms wrapped tightly around her middle. If it was up to her she would have had her costume custom made, not bought off the rack. But it was too late for that, honestly she was surprised there were any costumes left at this point.

“Wonder Woman?”

Lena shook her head. She might not have a lot of time on her hands to go to the theatre and watch movies but she did know that Wonder Woman was probably going to be the most popular costume of the year.

“You have the hair for it! We could put in a few curls, and bam! Wonder Woman.”

“I’ll freeze.” Lena nodded down to the tall boots and short skirt.

“Oh.” Kara stood on her toes looking over racks on the other side. “We could find you a long dark men’s coat. Diana wears one in the movie over her costume at one point, that would help keep you warm. Plus we’ll probably only go to a couple houses before we meet everyone at the party.”

“The party?”

“The costume party at the bar.”

“You didn’t mention it.”

Kara paused, she hadn’t mentioned it, she had got so excited to take Lena costume shopping she forgot.

“Oh.” Kara repeats, before turning to Lena looking a little sheepish. “Did you want to go? I don’t want to presume…”

“Kara. You just dragged me to god knows where to go costume shopping to take me _trick or treating_. I think I can handle a costume party.” Lena smiled, trying to loosen her body language.

“Alex will be there.”

“We’ve met.”

“And her girlfriend and my friends.”

“I believe I’ve met Detective Sawyer, Mr Schott, and Mr Olsen too.” Lena took the costume, trying to show Kara some enthusiasm as she looked it over.

“Wonder Woman it is, now what should you be…” Lena started to push through the costumes for the first time, ready to exact her revenge. Kara didn’t have the heart to tell her she had a costume sitting at home she had picked out weeks ago.

“Sexy nurse?”

Kara groaned as she turned bright pink, adjusting her glasses.

“Why are these all sexy?” Lena shuffled through a bunch, “here we go!”

Lena held up a costume that made Kara’s stomach drop. She couldn’t lie, she had wanted to go as Supergirl as a joke ever since Clark told her about the year he went as Superman, but the idea still did give her a bit of anxiety.

“We could be the ultimate superhero duo.” Lena smirked. “You have the hair for it! We could put in a few curls, and bam! Supergirl.”

Kara couldn’t help but smile at Lena mocking her.

“Do you have contacts?”

“No.” Kara shook her head, there was no way she would be going without her glasses in this costume.

“That’s okay. You’ll still look great.”

“Then I guess we’re going to the ultimate superhero duo.” Kara replied as she led them to a till, Alex was going to kill her.

\---

Lena’s driver dropped them off in the suburbs of National City with strict instructions to stay close because they wouldn’t be long. The streets weren’t overly busy, groups of children running from house to house with bags of candy.

“Here.” Kara held out a white pillow case. Lena hadn’t even noticed when she disappeared to have been able to grab them but there they were.

“Really?”

“We gotta do it right.” Kara replied seriously, almost drawing out a laugh from Lena as she took her bag and shook it open. “Where’s yours?”

“I’ve already done my trick or treating.”

“Kara!”

Before Lena could say more a little girl pulling on her mom’s hand interrupted them.

“I’m sorry.” The mom looked guilty. “She wanted to know if she could get a photo with you two.”

“Of course!” Kara exclaimed as she moved to stand at the girl’s shoulder striking a Supergirl pose that had Lena vibrating with laughter as she shed her coat and mimicked Kara on the other side.

When the mom got her picture, Kara knelt down whispering in the girl’s ear before she ran off grinning, dragging her mom along to another house.

“What did you say?”

“I told her Rey is my favourite Star Wars character too.” Kara shrugged before taking Lena’s hand. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” Lena followed her to the end of a walkway, leaving her coat laying on the back of the town car.

“Wait here.” Kara ran up the steps, knocking on the doors before talking to an older woman, her hands waving erratically as she pointed at Lena. The older woman looking over at her before nodding with a chuckle and closing the door again as Kara returned back down the stairs.

“Your turn.”

“What?” Lena stood there holding her bag staring at Kara.

“Go knock on the door and say trick or treat.” Kara gave her a little nudge, as Lena hissed. “You’re coming with me.”

Kara followed Lena practically bouncing on her toes as Lena knocked on the door, the two of them saying trick or treat as soon as the door started to open. Candy was poured into Lena’s bag as the woman’s eyes danced.

“Beautiful costume dear. You have a wonderful girlfriend.”

“Girlfriend?” Lena lifted an eyebrow looking at Kara who shrugged, ears a little pink but the door was already closing.

“I may have told her that my girlfriend had never been trick or treating before and I was trying to give her the full experience and asked if she could help me out.”

\---

“Fuck it’s cold.” Lena’s teeth chattered as they slid into the car, “How are you not freezing?”

“My costume has sleeves?” Kara offered as she stole a kit-kat from Lena’s bag, leaning away when Lena took a swipe at her.

They had only gone to four houses, so there was only a couple handfuls at the bottom of the bag but Lena was feeling strangely protective of her haul.

The two of them were feeling the sugar rush as they walked into the bar hand in hand, no one even turning to look at them as they passed through the sea of masks. Winn and James managing to snag a booth early in the evening, waving down Kara and Lena as they spotted them weaving through the crowd.

“Wonder Woman. Supergirl.” Winn toasted his glass towards Lena and Kara sitting across the table in his red star trek uniform.

“Where’s Alex and Maggie?”

“Playing pool?” Winn pointed over the back of the booth, to where Maggie and Alex stood, Maggie in a typical t-shirt and pants her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail her detective’s badge hanging on her hip, Alex awkwardly leaning over the table in a white medical jacket.

“Rizzoli and Isles?” Lena questioned, quickly looking over both women. All eyes at the table widening. “What?”

“You’re the only one that got it.” James laughed as he drank. “We all had to ask.”

“I mean I get Maggie, but why is Alex Isles?”

“She’s actually a doctor.” Winn piped in at the same time as Kara. “She has her medical degree.”

“And here I thought she was impressive just as an FBI agent.” Lena smiled at the table as she excused herself to go start a tab for the group leaving Kara alone to join Alex and Maggie.

“Seriously Kara?” Alex hissed as she wrapped an arm around Kara’s waist pulling her for half a hug, her other hand still wrapped around a cue.

“Lena picked it out.” Kara blushed as Alex glared at her.

“If Kara makes the joke of looking like Supergirl herself no one will take it seriously.” Maggie flashed her dimples at Kara before taking a shot, pretending to be disappointed as it ricocheted off the corner of a pocket and back to the middle of the table.

“And I think Lena felt more comfortable us being in a couples costume.” Kara didn’t think anything of what she said as Maggie and Alex exchanged looks over the table.

“What did Lena come as?”

“Wonder Woman.” Maggie answered Alex, grinning as Lena came over to the table passing Kara a club soda. “Supergirl and Wonder Woman. I love it.”

“Thank you.” Lena smiled politely. “I like the Rizzoli and Isles.”

“Thank you!” Maggie threw up her hands, “Someone gets it!”

“Absolutely. And much more original then Starsky and Hutch.” Lena smirked towards Kara who was shaking her head.

“Can I play winner?” Alex looked at her in surprise as Maggie happily handed over her cue.

“Sure. I think I’ve lost enough times for tonight.”

James and Winn gave up the booth when they realized they weren’t being joined anytime soon. Instead they joined Maggie and Kara as they stood against the wood railing watching Lena and Alex prowl around the table. It was a much more intense game then when Alex played with Maggie, Lena almost clearing the table of her half of the billiard balls before missing a shot giving Alex a turn to catch up. Eventually it came down only to the black ball, on Lena’s turn, letting her sink it with ease into the far left pocket.

“I guess I owe you a drink.” Alex smiled as she waved someone over, trying to eyeball Lena’s drink as Kara pulled her in for a victory hug, before making an order.

“Oh. I, uh, I already put the table on my tab.”

“Lena!” Kara leaned back to look in Lena’s face, “you don’t need to do that.”

“I know.” Lena pushed a strand of Kara’s hair out of her face before she went in for a second hug, burrowing her face in the crook of Kara’s neck. “It’s just my way of saying thank you… for tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	17. She loves me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cat Grant is the one to call out Kara and Lena and their constant heart eyes at each other

“Lena Luthor?”

“I would think by now even you know that’s not my name Cat.” Cat rolls her eyes as she settles next to the blonde taking in the pressed pants, loafers, collared button up, a far stretch from the sundresses and cardigans she was used to.

“She loves you.”

“What? Lena doesn’t lo- love me.” Kara squeaks as she adjusts her glasses, awkwardly putting space between herself and the older woman perched on the corner of her desk.

Cat hums as she leans back, bracing herself and locking her ankles together, “We both know you’re not that blind Kara.”

Kara stops half way to touching her glasses, letting her hand fall back to her side.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I thought we were past this little back and forth Kara. But fine.” Cat sighs as she stands up running her hands across her blouse and crosses her arms. “Lena looks at you like you’re a glass of water on a warm summer day. Like you’re a bowl of ice cream and someone just handed her a spoon. Like-”

“I get it, I get it!” Kara squirms as Cat smirks.

“She looks at you like you’re her hero.” Cat says more quietly her voice turning serious as she looks over Kara’s shoulder through the glass of her old office drawing Kara’s attention with to the brunette leaning over her desk talking to someone with their back towards them.

“Le- Lena loves me?” Kara stutters as Lena’s eyes drift away from her visitor locking with Kara’s across the office, smiling gently before her attention is pulled away again.

Cat looks between the two of them, completely un noticed. Humming again Cat collects her purse, “Yes, I think she does.”

Kara stands rooted to the spot long after Cat has squeezed her arm and walked away. Continuing to stare into the office as the man leaves and Lena sits at her desk opening her laptop, chewing on a pen cap moments before she starts tapping away on her keyboard.

Her feet guide her to Lena’s door, her sudden presence making Lena jerk in surprise.

“Kara?” Lena quickly rounds her desk when there’s no response. Gently squeezing Kara’s arm to get her attention as tilts her head into Kara’s line of vision. “Kara is everything okay?”

Wrapping a hand behind Lena’s neck Kara pulls her closer moving her lips against Lena’s. Abruptly pulling back Kara slams her eyes closed, throat bobbing.

“Rao, Lena I am so sorry. I didn’t mean… I didn’t think. I’m sorry, I didn’t ask.”

“Kara.” Lena whispers tightening her grip on Kara’s arm, “Kara! You’re rambling.” Tugging gently Lena pulls them further inside, closing the door behind Kara as they move out toward the balcony and way from prying eyes.

“Not that I didn’t enjoy that but do you want to tell me what brought it on?” Lena lifts an eyebrow, running fingers through her hair as she shifts a little closer to Kara.

“You- What?” Kara coughs a faint blush creeping up her neck, her mouth gaping as she stares at Lena.

“I wouldn’t turn down a repeat performance, maybe one where I’m a little less surprised… But I figured we should talk first?”

“Catsaidyoureinlovewithme.”

“I’m going to need you to repeat that again a little slower.” Lena smiles encouragingly, leaning her back against the railing watching Kara carefully.

“Cat said… she thinks you’re in love with me.”

“Oh” This time it’s Lena that looks away, mouth opening and closing, staring straight ahead as Kara watches her carefully, “And you kissed me.”

“And I kissed you.” Kara spoke softly, shifting closer, knocking their shoulders together. “Is that okay?”

Choking out a laugh, Lena finally looks into the concerned blue eyes staring back at her. “You did hear me say I enjoyed it, right?”

“You know I was little nervous, I think you might need to tell me again.”

Lena smirks as she turns toward Kara cupping her chin, thumb dragging along Kara’s bottom lip as she guides their foreheads together, “How about that repeat performance instead?“


	18. Field Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lena and Kara have been dating awhile. Lena knows Kara is Supergirl, but feels like she’s hiding something when she disappear every third Saturday. So, one day she confronted her about it. Kara gives a look and tells her to dress warm. Then, Kara fly’s them to the Fortress of Solitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did steal a lil bit of inspiration from Krypton when I was watching it

Two times doesn’t make a pattern, Lena knew, but it doesn’t stop her all consuming curiosity. More then one afternoon has already passed sitting at her desk, chewing on the end of her pen wondering where Kara felt the need to sneak off too once a month.

Four more months had passed and Lena had to admit that Kara had improved at slipping out of their bed un-noticed but this morning was not one of them. She woke when Kara brushed her lips against her forehead before going in search of her suit, muttering when she couldn’t find it right away, hidden away in the dryer when Lena did laundry after Kara fell asleep the night before.

Now she pulled herself to sit up, leaning her chest against her knees as she wrapped her arms around them, blinking the sleep from her eyes as she waited for Kara to step out of the closet.

“Where are you going?” Lena winced at the crack in her voice, still rusty from sleep.

Kara stood for a moment, head titled, as she took in her girlfriend wrapped up in white sheets, skin visible in spots where it bunched up and fell away. Her lips twitching at the sight of messy waves, and sleepy green eyes, still bright and shining as they watched her.

“Do you want to come with me?”

Lena lifted an eyebrow at the offer, still waiting for her own answer. When none came she slowly nodded, removing herself from their bed and stepping into Kara’s embrace as she shivered at the cold air.

“I’ll get coffee, dress warm.”

Finding the warmest clothes she owned, Lena made her way into the kitchen taking in the scent of coffee and donuts from her favourite cafe. Lena wrapped both hands around the paper cup Kara held out to her and crowded into Kara’s front as she closed her eyes and hummed in appreciation of the first sip. The warmth running through her body before she opened her eyes again, noticing for the first time the high end, knee length, feather filled jacket that sat hung off a chair at the kitchen island.

“You know the last time I wore a coat like that, I was checking in on an L-Corp project in the arctic.”

“It’s Alex’s. She said you could borrow it, I didn’t know you had one.”

“I don’t anymore. I think I donated it after the project finished.” Lena turned to Kara, “This is DEO issued. Why does Alex need a DEO issued coat for the Arctic?”

“Ummm…” Kara moved to adjust her glasses, remembering she was in her suit and they were tucked away on her beside table.

“Right.” Lena nodded looking over her clothes a second time to make sure she really would be warm enough before layering on the coat and pulling up the hood as she made a face at Kara from under the fur trim. Laughing Kara pulled it down over Lena’s face receiving a surprised squeak that quickly turned into a gasp as she realized Kara used the distraction to fly them above National City.

“I hate flying.” Lena choked as she burrowed her face back into Kara’s chest.

“I know. I got you.”

When Kara’s feet hit the ground again, Lena let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding. Instantly noticing the white cloud in front of her face seconds before the rapid temperature change as Kara set her down and moved away to pick up a giant yellow brick with the same insignia on it as Kara’s chest. Slotting it into a marked stone panel on the side of the mountain.

“Tad obvious isn’t it?” Lena teased as she clapped her hands together, thankful for the mittens she had found stored in the pockets.

“It’s made of dwarf star, only Kal and I can lift it.” Kara shrugged casually as the door opened and she dropped the key back into a pile of snow and let Lena lead the way into the ice cavern that opened before them.

“The fortress of solitude.” Lena breathed as she stood staring up at the never ending ceiling above them.

“You know?”

“I mean, I’d heard… but I try not to base the facts I know about Superman off the ravings of a mad man.”

The response wasn’t bitter, but Kara still wrapped an arm around Lena’s waist in comfort before tugging her further inside.

“Come on, there’s someone I want you to meet.”

Introducing Lena to Kalex went smoother than Kara ever imagined. Grinning as Lena prowled around the robot quizzing the two of them about its functions and science, her jaw almost dropping a couple of times as she listened, before lining up another question.

“I knew you said science on Krypton was advanced, and we talked about the science guild, but I never imagined…” Lena gestured to Kalex, still entranced. “I mean, I did imagine, but actually seeing it- Do you know what L-Corp could accomplish with this kind of technology? If I could build something like Kalex, I could-“

“Lena.”

Whipping around Lena took a deep breath as she felt Kara brush along her jawline, before sliding inside her coat to cup the back of her neck, gently stroking her thumb pulse point.

“We’ll have to talk to Kal-El.”

“Right.” Lena deflated, suddenly reminded that they were standing in Superman’s fortress. “Of course.”

“He doesn’t blame you, you know?” Kara whispered as she noticed the way Lena straightened her shoulders, trying to keep her face from falling. “For the things Lex did. He wouldn’t let me bring you here if he did.”

“Why are we here?” Lena lifted an eyebrow, her tone teasing as she grasped at the opportunity to change the subject.

Not answering, Kara turned to the hovering robot, “Kalex, can we start at the beginning again?”

Before Lena could ask what she was talking about, a man’s voice started to play throughout the fortress.

_Kal-El, my future grandson. This is the story of the House of El. Our ending is yet to be written, but this is how we began. Ours is a story of sacrifice and triumph. How the house of El led a revolution against tyranny._

“Kal found a recording our grandfather left him.” Kara whispered into Lena’s ear as her eyes closed. “My father and uncle used to tell me the story on Krypton…but” Kara’s voice caught as she pressed her nose into Lena’s hair, taking a deep breath. “I just needed to hear it again.”

Lena squeezed Kara’s hand, turning awkwardly to press a kiss to Kara’s shoulder in understanding. Tightening Kara’s grip around her waist, Lena settled into Kara’s arms. “Let’s listen to your story.”

_The story of your family isn’t about how we died, but about how we lived._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	19. Kiss Me To Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: In one of the Superman movies he can kiss people and make them forget. I just image Kara hearing about this and testing it out on Lena when she learns about Supergirl. However Lena knows about the rumor but pretends it works because it’s all part of the plan. So now whenever Kara reveals Supergirl Lena pretends to be angry so Kara will do the “memory erase kiss”(I was having trouble sleeping one night)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, we're finally at my more recent stuff. This was my first tumblr prompt I wrote after almost a two year break. Enjoy :)

Lois had mentioned it once at a girls night. A funny story she told about the first time Clark had kissed her and ended up wiping weeks of her memory. At the time Kara had barely heard the story because she had been too distracted watching Lena’s profile as she threw her head back and laughed at Lois’ antics. ****

But now. Now it was all she could think about as her eyes flickered between red painted lips and watery green eyes.

One little kiss and everything would be normal again. Lena would forget all the pain Kara caused her.

One little kiss… Kara thought as she leaned slowly forward, pressing her lips against Lena’s. Their lips naturally slotting together, Kara’s lips sticking slightly on Lena’s lipstick. Parting, Kara sucked in a breath as she pressed her forehead against Lena’s.

“Please don’t remember. Please don’t remember. Please don’t remember.” Kara barely murmured her fingers grazed along Lena’s jawline before she super sped from the office.

When Lena opened her eyes all signs of Kara were gone, leaving her alone once again.

Pressing two fingers against her lips, Lena could still feel the gentle press of soft lips against her own. Her brow furrowed as Kara’s quiet pleas repeated themselves over and over.

_Why wouldn’t Kara want her to remember their kiss?_

It was days before it hit Lena. She saw Lois’ name on the byline of an article Jess had placed on her desk, and suddenly it all made sense.

Picking up her phone Lena tapped out the first text message to Kara since she learned she was Supergirl. Lena read over the invitation a second time before she hit send and set her phone face down at the corner of her desk.

They decided to have lunch at a new kombucha place that had popped up near L-Corp. The two of them laughing easily as they bantered back and forth. All previous tension between them completely gone. Until a quiet settled over them as Kara follow Lena all the way back to her office, lingering just inside the door.

“I have something to tell you.” Kara whispered, failing to notice how Lena froze for a split second before she turned around smiling.

Closing the door behind her, Kara’s fingers drifted over the top button of her shirt. In seconds she had her shirt split open, telling her biggest secret to Lena a second time.

Staring at the blazing symbol on Kara’s chest, taking in the way it emphasized her sculpted muscles, Lena couldn't stop feeling the ghost of Kara’s lips pressed against her own.

“You’ve been lying to me for years.”

It hurt to see the pain in Kara’s eyes. The way she tried to reach for Lena, but pulled back like she had been burned.

They got in a fight that felt too much like the first time. Kara stepped forward with each passing remark until they almost stood nose to nose, Lena pushed against her desk.

The kiss was rough this time, channelling Kara’s frustrations in a flurry of lips and teeth, and fingers digging into Lena’s hips hard enough to leave bruises. All gone so fast, Lena almost fell forward. The doors to her balcony slightly open letting cool air filter into her office.

Sighing, Lena settled at her desk looking out the window as she tapped a finger against the surface deep in thought.

The following day Kara invited Lena to game night on Friday. The two of them spending the night pressed into each other on Kara’s couch. Ignoring confused glances from their friends as the evening passed in a game of charades as if the two hadn’t spent the last few months in an emotional spiral. Kara eventually throwing an arm over Lena’s shoulders, a huge grin spreading across her face.

Everyone slowly left the apartment until Alex and Lena were the last guests. Alex looking between the two women until she realized that she wasn’t going to get to talk to her sister alone tonight. Kara’s arm tightened over Lena’s shoulder when the door finally clicked shut. Shifting off the couch, Kara paced in front of Lena as she sipped her wine.

Finally, Kara stopped pacing and faced Lena.

“I’m Supergirl.” 

It wasn’t as abrupt as the first confession. All wrapped up in panic and emotions. Nor was it as thought out as the second time. Easing Lena in with a soft confession, and a slow transformation. This time it was casual, stated simply as if Kara was telling her some random fact she learned on the internet. She didn’t change, she didn’t take off her glasses or open her shirt. She just stood in front of Lena and waited.

“Oh.” Lena leaned forward and put her wine on the table. She had expected emotions. But each time Kara told her the truth there was less anger, less pain. Because each time Kara thought she reset reality she was still choosing to tell Lena her truth, hoping, begging, for Lena to accept her, all of her.

“I think I should go.” The words slipped out before Lena could stop them.

“What?”

Kara tilted her head and adjusted her glasses, clearly surprised by the difference from her previous reactions as Lena slipped into the heels that she had tucked under the couch at some point in the evening.

“I think I should go.” Lena repeated as she stood but made no further movement towards the door, letting Kara close the distance between them.

“Lena.” Kara’s voice cracked as she bent slightly at the knee, lowering herself to force Lena to make eye contact with her. “Please let me explain.”

Kara shuffled closer as Lena nodded, lifting her head to make eye contact with Kara. Sucking in a deep breath that rattled in her chest as a tear burned its way down her cheek.

“Oh. Lena.” Kara whispered as she cupped Lena’s face with both hands, thumbs brushing away the tears. “Please don’t cry.”

Wrapping her fingers around Kara’s wrists, Lena gently held her in place as she looked up into shining blue eyes. Noticing how they flickered to her lips and back up.

“Don’t.” Lena whispered as Kara started to lean forward, the word falling loudly between them. Stopping Kara in her tracks. “I can’t- Not again. Not if you don’t mean it.”

Kara froze, blinking rapidly before she started to pull away only to have Lena’s fingers tighten around her wrists in a desperate attempt to hold on.

“Again?” Kara croaked. “You remember? But I thought-”

Lena chuckled as she pressed their foreheads together, her eyes fluttering closed as she took comfort in the close contact. “Lois… told us that Clark didn’t know he had been infected with something. When he kissed Lois it had an adverse effect. She teased him for weeks that he thought he had suddenly developed some memory wiping kiss. It was months before she convinced him to kiss her again.”

Kara whined when she heard the story, her cheeks flushing a rosy pink, the tips of her ears burning red.

“You knew the whole time?”

“Yes.”

“But you still let me?”

“Yes.” Lena’s breath hitched as Kara slid her hands down Lena’s body, naturally settling on her hips for a moment before tugging her closer. Their fronts pressing into each other as Kara brushed her nose against Lena’s, releasing a satisfied sigh.

“Kara.” Lena breathed as her hands glided across her shoulders to the back of her neck, her fingers sliding into Kara’s hair. Strands of hair falling loose from her ponytail as fingers tangled in with blonde locks. “Kiss me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	20. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's takes a vacation after Crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This technically wasn't a prompt. Or maybe it was a prompt from myself...

“I’m going on vacation.”

“What?”

“I’m. Going. On. Vacation.” Lena repeats herself again, slower.

“I heard what you said Lena. But why? Where do you plan on going?” Lex is doing that voice when he tries so hard to hide that he’s feeling agitated.

“Let me think. I’m no longer the CEO of L-Corp. I’m barely your partner. For once in my adult life no one is paying attention to me.” Lena almost smiles. “What better time than this to go on vacation?

And where? Not that it is any of your business but I’m thinking a beach.” Lena folds a sarong and places it on top of her tasteful one piece bathing suit. “Somewhere I can sip a mai tai.”

“You don’t like beaches, or mai tais.”

Lena’s head falls back as she laughs, “You’re missing the point Lex. Whatever you have planned, I’m not going be a part of it because I’m going.”

Lena doesn’t bother to wait for a response as she walks out of her apartment with her suitcase in tow.

“Lena!”

Lena turns towards a familiar voice just as she’s about to lower herself into a Luthor Corp car.

“Wh- what’s going on?” Kara sounds a little breathless as she looks between Lena and the suitcase being loaded into the trunk.

“Nothing, Kara.” Lena tries to bite back the annoyance in her tone. She knows Kara is sad, she knows that she is sorry, she knows that she’s trying so hard to give Lena her space, she knows she still wants to be friends. But god Lena is _so_ tired. She’s exhausted, exhausted of the constant swirl of emotions, exhausted of the way Kara tip toes around her, giving her _those_ looks. She just needs to escape. To not think about anything for a moment.

“Okay.” Kara adjusts her glasses as the suitcase disappears. “Where are you going?”

Something shifts in Lena, and suddenly she’s so tired at the idea of fighting with Kara.

“I don’t know.” Lena answers honestly. “I think I’ll decide when I get to the airport. Just get on the first plane to somewhere warm. I haven’t done something so spontaneous in a long time.”

Kara smiles sadly. “What about Luthor Corp?”

Lena tilts her head as she looks up at Kara still holding her car door open. “Luthor Corp doesn’t need me.”

“Yes it does.” Kara whispers genuinely.

“Well” Lena puts a hand on her door, getting ready to close it, indicating she’s done with the conversation. “It survived Lex once. I’m sure it will still be standing when I get back.”

“When is that?”

“When I’m ready.” Lena answers as she gives the door a tug. Kara takes the hint and steps back, forcing a happy smile onto her face.

“Enjoy yourself Lena.”

A month passes before Lena starts to get bored.

A month of sitting on the beach under an umbrella, protecting her fair complexion under a constant coat of sunscreen and an oversized beach hat. She spent the first days in a alcohol induced blur. Then she started venturing out of her hotel room to spend time in the exclusive infinity pool she was paying extra for. Eventually she made her way down to the beach, walking along the wet sand one evening letting the cold water roll up over her feet and ankles. After that night she created a routine. Fresh fruit and coffee in the morning with a relaxing swim in the infinity pool. Then she would hide out from the afternoon heat on a beach chair under an umbrella, reading, or napping. She couldn’t remember the last time she purposefully had a nap in the middle of the day. Normally her body just succumbed to them in exhaustion. Then she spent the evening walking down the beach, or exploring the small town.

Now she can feel her mind starting to wander away from the mindless plot of her novel. One minute she’s reading her book, the next moment she’s staring blankly at the page brainstorming how to fix a project that she hasn’t thought about in the last year. She starts to carry around a notebook with her to write down new ideas, ideas to fix projects she once thought were a lost cause, ideas to improve projects she already thought were finished.

She embraces this new onslaught of ideas, digging her toes into the sand as she scribbles away on notebooks propped on her knees, chewing on her pen when she’s thinking.

Naturally her ideas lead her to Kara, and the DEO. She closes her notebook the first time it happens, and doesn’t open it for a whole day. She opens it again when her next idea hits. She spends the next week trying not to think about her, but Kara lingers in the back of her brain, appearing again and again in her ideas until Lena finally stops fighting. She closes her book, holding it against her chest as she walks down the beach, not realizing how far she’s gone until the sun has set, so deep in her thoughts. Turning around Lena walks slowly back to the hotel enjoying the water lapping at her toes. As she walks she makes a note to tell Jess to make sure there’s time in her schedule to start swimming again.

Lena touches down in National City exactly two months after she left, feeling lighter than she left. She steps out onto the tarmac in a floral skirt that brushes mid calf. She’s paired it with strappy sandals and a loose solid blouse. It’s so much less constraining than her usual clothing, and comfortable. In fact she’s brought a whole extra suitcase back with her filled with similar styles, pieces that she can integrate into her office style.

She crosses over to the waiting Luthor Corp car, unfazed by Lex’s ability to find out when she was arriving. Handing over her suitcases, Lena climbs into the air conditioned back seat, rattling off the address when the driver asks.

It’s a short drive to their destination as Lena watches the passing city, wondering if it’s as different as she feels. Soon they’re pulling up in front of a familiar building and Lena is exiting before the driver can open her door. She lets herself into the building as someone leaves, not paying attention. Lena navigates her way through the building with ease. Taking a deep breath Lena lifts her hand and raps confidently against this door like so many times before.

The door opens wide with a familiar flurry of blonde hair and pure excitement that has Lena’s heart beating nervously. Lena watches as it all comes to a halt, blue eyes widening, smile freezing, the moment she realizes it’s Lena at her door.

“Hi Kara.

Can I come in?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	21. Rescue Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Agent Arias - Please rescue me from this L-Corp gala

The gala was a disaster. 

First Lena couldn’t make it, and begged Sam to attend in her place. The reason for which was still entirely unknown. But Sam wasn’t going to let Lena get away with not telling her, she owed her after this. Big time. 

Second, Sam had been reamed out by the manager of the venue. For a scratch in the floor if she understood everything that was being yelled at her while she tried not to flinch from the spray of saliva. She suspected that L-Corp was being blamed for old damages but right now she didn’t care; she promised L-Corp would cover the cost. 

Third, the catering was late. By the time food was served guests were already drunk from an open bar and empty stomachs. She already had to get staff in the main room to clean up, _twice_ , and the night was only half through. Plus she was positive the keynote speaker was drunk by the time they got up on stage and delivered their speech. Forcing Sam to make a mental note to tell Lena that they needed to fire whoever it was on the event team that was responsible for letting that happen without talking to Sam first. 

Fourth, she was supposed to be on a date. A first date, with Alex. Which didn’t really contribute to the gala being a disaster, but it was certainly contributing to Sam’s mood. She was beginning to think she was hallucinating. Imagining glimpses of Alex’s auburn hair in the crowds, thinking she kept hearing her laugh.

Except she wasn’t hallucinating. 

Alex stood on the edge of the crowd, in the slinkiest dress Sam could’ve imagined. Hair styled to look as if it was pinned off to one side, her makeup light and natural, highlighting her eyes.

“Alex.” Sam hissed, trying to be discreet. 

“Alex!” Sam’s voice was a little strong the second time, rolling her eyes when the agent still did not respond. 

“Agent Danvers.” Sam’s CEO voice turned heads, Alex finally turning with them. 

“Sam!” Alex strode towards her, the slits in her dress showing off glimpses of both thighs. “What are you…”

“Are you hiding?” Alex tried not to laugh as she followed Sam as she ducked back behind a wide pillar. 

“Yes.” Sam smiled, now trying not to laugh at how absurd that sounded. “Not that I’m unhappy to see you. But what are you doing here?”

“Oh! Well, after you had to cancel our date I figured I might as well go into work so I would be able to get a request for a different night off.” Alex shrugged. “We got some chatter. And with the latest attack against Lena, J’onn thought it would be best if we had some agents present. As a precaution.”

Sam sighed as she leaned heavily against the pillar. “Well, it would be just my luck.”

“Rough night?” Alex asked gently as she stepped just inside Sam’s space looking like she wanted to reach out but deciding against it. 

“This gala is a disaster.” Sam smiled tiredly as she reached out, fingers drifting gently down Alex’s forearm to hold her hand.

“I didn’t want to say anything…” Alex laughed as Sam used her free hand to smack her arm. “Watch it, I’m on duty. I could arrest you for assaulting an officer.”

“Alex.” Sam started to stand taller. “Arrest me.”

“What?” Alex sputtered.

“Tell J’onn I have intel and bring me back to the DEO for questioning.” 

“Right. And what am I supposed to tell him after I bring you in and you have no information?” 

“I don’t know Alex.” Sam was almost whining, “Tell him I lied. Tell him anything. Just save me from this gala.” 

Alex nodded before she disappeared, reappearing so quickly for a moment Sam briefly wondered if she shared her sister’s super speed.

“Let’s go.” Alex tugged on Sam’s fingers as she led them quickly to a side door, through the kitchen and out a side exit. 

“Won’t you get in trouble for this?”

“Won’t you?”

“Let’s just say that Lena owes me for some galas in the past.” Sam smiled as Alex held open the door of an unmarked car.

“Let’s just say that Kara owes me for some galas in the past too.” Alex returned the smile and moved to the driver’s seat. 

“What time is the gala supposed to end?” Alex set an alarm on her watch before she reached over to give Sam’s knee a squeeze.

“So, about that date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	22. Single Moms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara and Lena are both single parents. Their kids meet and become best friends forcing their parents to spend time together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could you imagine Supergirl trying to navigate her daughter’s first playdate?

When Lena had first extended the invitation for a playdate, Kara had looked like she had seen a ghost. The pale skin, the sputtering. Lena instantly realized her mistake, scooping up her five year old to make a hasty escape from the woman that clearly didn’t want a Luthor in her daughter’s life. It hadn’t got much better when she was stopped by the blonde at the doors to the school, frazzled and a little out of breath and apologizing profusely. Her hands wringing as she stumbled over asking Lena if she could also be at the play date. As if Lena Luthor needed a supervisor to keep her daughter and a friend alive for two hours.

Now, Lena couldn’t help but think that she had pegged Kara all wrong. What she had originally thought was distaste towards her family was actually a mix of nerves and over protectiveness. Because the woman currently standing barefoot in her kitchen, socks long gone after the first egg rolled off the counter, didn’t have a prejudiced bone in her body.

Lena couldn’t pull her eyes away from the blonde, watching her watch their daughters navigate the inner workings of chocolate chip cookies. The edge of her lips tugging upwards as Kara threw her head back and laughed at the girls antics. She couldn’t even bring herself to care that there were more eggs and flour on her kitchen floor than there were in the mixing bowl.

It wasn’t until Kara yelped that Lena’s attention was brought back to the two little girls squatting on her kitchen island.

“Gentle Lara!” Kara wrapped her hand around her daughter’s wrist as she controlled the force of the stirring, her voice lowering. “Loosen your grip. Just like that, ok now stir with me. Feel how much pressure I’m using. There you go, good.”

Kara kissed her daughter’s golden curls as Lara smiled victoriously over at Lena, sending a small puff of flour flying.

“She has super strength.” Lori smiled at her mom in explanation, as Kara sputtered in the background.

“Pfffft, no!” Kara pushed at her glasses. “No super strength.”

“And she can fly!” Lori twisted on her butt nearly knocking over the bowl of cookie dough with her feet, only to be caught by Kara seconds before falling.

“Can she?” Lena raised her eyebrows.

“Nope!” Kara yelped as Lara lifted her arms in the air with a scowl, “Yes I can! Watch!”

“Nope.” Kara wrapped her arm around her daughter’s stomach lifting her clear off the island. “None of that.” Kara laughed nervously as she scooped up Lori too, before she could say anymore, suddenly at a loss of what to do now that she had both girls tucked under her arms like footballs.

“How about a bath?” Lena suggested, taking in the squirming, flour covered forms.

“Great idea! I’ll clean up down here.” Kara rushed as she put both girls down, giving them a playful nudge before they raced to the bathroom. “Maybe the cookies will be done by the time you’re all cleaned up. And no splashing!!” Kara yelled after the blonde, wincing a moment later when she heard a loud thump.

“Do I need to be concerned about the integrity of my tub?” Lena smirked as she watched the blonde cover her face, laughing when she heard a muffled _maybe_.

Lena came back to a sparkling kitchen, and the blonde stretched lazily over her couch.

“It’s very quiet, should we be concerned?” Kara whispered as she sat up.

“They crashed pretty hard when they were in the tub, so I put them down for a nap.” Lena whispered as she sat down next to Kara, noticing the woman’s mouth opening and closing. “I hope that’s okay? I put Lara in the guest bed because I didn’t know how comfortable you were with her sharing with Lori…”

Kara smiled, sighing lightly as she leaned back shoulders brushing with Lena’s. “I don’t mind them sharing… it’s just…”

“Super strength?” Lena couldn’t stop grinning as the blonde groaned, sliding forward on the couch until she almost slipped off.

“Is there any chance we could pretend you didn’t hear that?”

“Nope.” Lena laughed, before taking Kara’s hand in hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “But seriously Kara. Your secret’s safe with me.”

“Thank you.” Kara whispered, instinctively intertwining their fingers.

“So,” Lena propped her free arm on the couch behind Kara’s head, leaning into her palm. “Superpowers?”

Kara hummed as her head lolled to the side to look up at the brunette. Lena brushed her thumb gently across Kara’s knuckles to give Kara time, trying to keep her gaze focused on the blue eyes looking up at her and not staring down at their hands.

“She’s had super strength since she was a baby. The flying only just started, and it’s really more like floating despite what she will try to tell you.” Kara shrugged. “Her other powers haven’t come in yet, thank Rao. I got mine all at once when I came to Earth and I don’t know how my parents did it.”

“You seem to be doing great, no broken tub.”

Kara’s head fell back against the couch as she huffed out a laugh, “This time! I have got really good at fixing things. I still have heat vision, ice breath, and x-ray vision to look forward to.”

Lena’s breath hitched as Kara casually rambled off the rest of her powers. “Like Supergirl.”

Kara froze up momentarily before she looked at Lena, eyes flicking back and forth searching her face. “ _Exactly_ like Supergirl.”

Lena nodded, “I thought you were familiar when we first met at the school.”

“I was surprised when I saw you there, I never knew you had a daughter.”

“I do everything in my power to keep her out of the media. She’s five and already has a hard enough time at school, I don’t need anything else making it more difficult.”

“I get that.”

The two women stayed silent until Kara’s stomach started to growl at the scent of freshly baked cookies.

“Cookie?” Kara asked, as she slipped from the couch with more grace than she displayed all afternoon.

“Shouldn’t we wait for the girls?”

“Pffft, if we wait for them we won’t get any!” Kara rounded the island, dragging the cookies free from the oven with her bare hands, immediately stacking some onto a plate waiting on the counter.

“Besides, what they don’t know…” Kara waved the plate under Lena’s nose as she sat back down on the couch, balancing the plate on both their legs.

“Fine, but only one.”

Kara snorted, as Lena picked up a cookie and gingerly broke it in half and took a small bite. Groaning at the warm slightly gooey cookie, Lena took a second bite, quickly finishing off the other half.

“Seconds?” Kara lifted the plate where she purposefully left the last cookie.

Lena rolled her eyes, but took the cookie as Kara grinned.

The two girls woke up shortly after, both stumbling out of the bedrooms one after the other rubbing their eyes with the backs of their hands. Climbing onto the couch to force themselves into the little space between Kara and Lena, the four staying on the couch until the girls were fully awake and seeking the fruit of their hard earned labour.

It wasn’t until an inhuman number of cookies were consumed that Kara started to excuse themselves. Claiming that it was time for Lara to be dropped off with her aunt so Kara could go to work.

Lena smirked as Kara lingered in her doorway, keeping a grip on Lara’s arm as she tried to tug them down the hallway.

“Do you think we could have another playdate, just the two of us?” Kara asked nervously, her eyes widening the moment the words left her mouth. “I didn’t… that’s not what…”

“Kara.” Lena smiled, silencing the blustering woman. “I’d love to go out with you. You have my number.”

“Right.” Kara grinned, as a particularly strong tug sent her stumbling.

“Mooooom, let’s goooooo.” Kara shrugged as she walked backwards with a crooked smile, letting her daughter pull her into the elevator.

“I’ll call you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	23. Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I would love to read another story with protective Lena. Normally is. Always protective Kara so I love to see the other side too.

It scares the shit out of her honestly. How two little words can shake her whole world.

_“She’s fine.”_

Lena sighs when she hears Alex’s voice the moment she picks up her phone.

“What happened?”

_“She went in without backup-”_

“Is she ok?” Lena is already sliding her coat on with one hand as she walks from her office waving off Jess’ concerned glances.

_“Yes. She solar flared, we’re at the DEO now-”_

“I’ll be right there.” 

Lena hangs up her phone, not bothering to listen to Alex’s attempts to dissuade her. 

“Jess, please reschedule my afternoon.” Lena holds the button preventing the elevator doors from closing as she looks at her assistant. “Actually, you better reschedule the week. I think I’ll be working from home.” 

The doors close, giving Lena a moment of privacy. Her hands grasp the metal rail with white knuckles, her head tilted back to look at the ceiling with closed eyes. 

“She’s fine. Alex said she’s fine.” Lena whispers to herself as she stands up straight, striding free from the elevator the moment the doors start to open. 

Her driver is already waiting outside the lobby with the door open. Another small attribute of her impeccable assistant. With a small nod, the car pulls out into mid-day traffic.

\---

“Where is she?” Lena storms into the DEO her jacket billowing around her as her heels echo inside of the concrete building. 

“Lena!” Alex jumps to attention. “You really didn’t nee-”

“Querl?” 

“She’s in Med Bay.” Brainy replies, barely able to turn his chair before Lena is walking away. Alex rushes after her, glaring at Brainy as she leaves.

Lena never sees the vulnerability in being human like she does when she sees Kara, pale and bruised, laying under DEO sun lamps. 

“Kara!” Lena dumps her purse in an empty chair as she rushes towards her girlfriend. 

“Lena!” Kara sits up rapidly looking between Lena and Alex. “What are you doing here? I thought Alex called-”

“I did!”

“She did.” Lena crosses her arms as she glares over at Alex before turning it on her girlfriend. “She also said that you had a solar flare.” 

“Oh.” Kara swings her legs, looking a little sheepish. “I mean, I did. But I’m okay! Really! A few more hours under the sun lamp and in a couple days I’ll be good as new.”

“I’m taking her home with me.” Lena turns to Alex, lifting her chin. 

“She needs more time under the sun lamps.” Alex crosses her arms, bracing herself for a fight.

“You said she was fine.”

“She is, but-”

“Great. My balcony gets plenty of sun, and it beats her sitting in this glorified basement.” 

Alex glances over to her sister before her shoulders fall. “Fine. But you call me if _anything_ happens.” Alex looks at her sister waiting for confirmation. 

“Now that’s settled. We’re going to need a minute.” 

Kara nods when her sister looks between them before she turns on her heel accepting her dismissal. 

“Lena-” Kara grunts as Lena’s body collides with hers. Arms wrapping her neck before she can catch her breath. 

“I’m okay.” Kara whispers, as she nuzzles into Lena’s hair, taking a deep breath. Her arms circling Lena’s waist as Lena grips her tighter. “Shh, shh, it’s okay. I’m okay.” 

“Can we just go home?” Lena whispers into Kara’s shoulder, tugging Kara free from the sunbed as soon as she feels her nod.

\---

“I can do it.” Kara huffs as Lena gently wraps her fingers around her wrist, sliding down to take the knife from her hand as she nudges Kara out of the way by her hips. 

“You were going to cut off your fingers.” Lena replies as she quickly goes about slicing up the tomatoes for their pizza.

“Was not!” Kara plunks herself on an island stool when her girlfriend just raises an eyebrow.

Kara sighs dramatically as she sprawls forward on the island, her head lolling to the side as she watches Lena intently. Sliding back to sit up Kara huffs again. 

“Why don’t you put on a movie?” 

“I don’t want to put on a movie, I want to help!”

“Everything is almost ready.” Lena smiles as she lifts a fully loaded pizza, just missing the cheese, as proof. “See.” 

“Fine.” Kara stands as she walks over to the TV, rapidly flicking through Lena’s streaming selection before settling on a romantic comedy, and walking back towards the kitchen. 

“Do you want wine?” 

“I can get it.” Lena places the pizza stone with their dinner in the oven, closing it with a flourish. Turning to find wine for them, Lena’s elbow catches against Kara standing behind her. 

“Oh shoot!” Kara cries as she steadies them both, staring down at the shattered glasses she had been holding. “Don’t move, I’ll get it.” 

Before Lena can say anything, Kara is dropping to a squat using the side of her hand to sweep the glass in her open palm. 

“Kara!” Lena cries at the same time Kara yelps and snatches her hand back, cradling it against her stomach. Careful, of the glass Lena gingerly steps free of the kitchen leading Kara to the bathroom. 

“You’re bleeding.” Lena sighs as she holds Kara’s hand above the sink while she digs for their first aid kit. “You could’ve waited for me to grab a broom.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think…”

“You’re right. You didn’t.” Lena snaps. Instantly regretting her tone as Kara stares at her with wide blue eyes.

“Lena…” Kara starts carefully. “I’m okay.”

“You’re not okay!” Lena explodes, her hand slamming against the sink. “Stop saying that! You’re not okay. You don’t have your powers. You can get _hurt_ , Kara.” 

“So can you!” Lena blinks as she stares at Kara in the mirror, her reflection suddenly looking angry. 

“What?” 

“You can get hurt, Lena.” Kara sighs. “You don’t think I worry about you everyday? How _vulnerable_ you are? But I don’t put you in a bubble!”

“A bubble-” Lena scoffs. “You flew into a fight without backup today Kara! You could use a bubble!”

“Is that what all this is about it?” Kara leans forward, pressing her body against Lena’s as she focuses on cleaning her hand. “You’re upset that I didn’t wait for backup?”

“No.” Lena huffs as she wraps Kara’s palm adjusting pressure as Kara winces. 

“Okay, well can you tell me what this is about then?”

Lena closes her eyes, taking a deep measured breath before opening her eyes to look into Kara’s. Her chin now perched on Lena’s shoulder staring into the mirror as she waited patiently. 

“I just want you to be safe.” Lena holds up a hand to cut Kara off before she has a chance to talk. “I watch you throw yourself into danger every day. And I have to trust that you will be safe. That your powers will keep you safe, that Alex will keep you safe. But when you’re like this,” Lena lifts the bandaged hand. “When you have no powers. I can’t help but want to protect you, to keep you safe. And when you just _dive in_ like you still have your powers… it scares me.” 

“Okay.”

“Okay? That’s it?”

Kara smiles as she presses her lips against the bare skin just above Lena’s collar. “I mean, you’re going to have to let me still do things. Even if I don’t have my powers.” 

Kara turns Lena around to face her, brushing strands of dark hair behind Lena’s ear. “But I understand wanting to keep me safe.” 

Lena lifts the injured hand, pressing a kiss to the palm over clean bandages. “I guess now would be a good time to tell you I took the week off.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	24. Remember When

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Supercorp - Please shut up. Just shut up. + Remember when we were little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little drabble

“Remember when we were little?” 

Kara groaned as soon as Alex started talking. No good came from any story Alex started with ‘remember when we were little’. Especially when it was Kara and Lena’s first double date with Alex and Sam since officially becoming a couple.

“And you first got your heat vision.”

“Please shut up. Just shut up.” Kara smacked both hands over her mouth as she looked around the table with wide eyes.

Lena stared back at her, one perfectly groomed eyebrow slowly lifting as she took in her girlfriend’s newly pink glow.

“You’ve never mentioned the first time you got your powers.” 

“For good reason!” Kara nearly yelped, “I was going through puberty, it was awkward and embarrassing.”

Sam tried to hide her laugh behind her wine glass as Lena slowly turned back towards Alex. Dropping both elbows on the table Lena cupped her chin with a growing smirk, giving Alex her undivided attention. 

“Now I definitely need to hear this story.”

Kara slumped further into her seat as the women around the table laughed. One of Lena’s hands shifting below the table to squeeze one of Kara’s knees before finding her hand and interlacing their fingers. 

“Most of Kara’s powers were just there when she came to Earth. She’d open a door and it would come off by the hinges. Or she’d jump and next thing you knew she was flying twenty feet in the air. Dad tried playing soccer with her in the backyard once and when she ran after the ball her super speed kicked in and she ran through the shed.”

“Alex…”

“Good to know you don’t leave Supergirl shaped holes in just my buildings, darling.” Lena pressed into Kara’s arm, gently pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

“But her heat vision and freeze breath just never happened.” Alex continued, smiling at how happy her sister looked when Lena leaned into her space, leaving behind a small trace of maroon lipstick. 

“We’d steal fruit from the kitchen after mom went grocery shopping and set them up in the garage as targets for Kara to practice on. Until we got caught.”

“Mhm.” Lena hummed with a small uplift of her lips. 

“That’s when Eliza decided we should have the sex talk.” Kara and Alex both shuddered as their girlfriends chuckled.

“So when did your heat vision come in?’ Sam asked innocently, her finger gliding along the rim of her wine glass patiently awaiting the reveal.

“Grade eight.” Kara mumbled her face now pressed against the surface of the table. 

“Mrs Marchon. Kara’s art teacher.” 

Lena snorted into her wine as her head shot up. 

“What?!” Lena coughed as she looked from her girlfriend to her girlfriend’s sister.

Alex laughed as Kara’s groans increased in volume.

“Yupp! The first time Kara ever got her heat vision she lit the school art room on fire.

Mrs Marchon touched her shoulder and Kara torched two canvases.”

“Oh, love.” Lena turned her face into her palm trying to muffle her laugh as she stroked Kara’s hair.

“She set off the school sprinklers and we weren’t allowed back into the school for two days afterwards while they moped all the floors.”

“Can we talk about something else now?” Kara spoke out of the side of her mouth, tentatively tipping her head to watch her girlfriend from the corner of her eye.

“Kara, sweetheart.” Lena smiled at her girlfriend, “It’s completely natural. I can’t tell you how many times I was attracted to teachers in school.” 

“Ya?” Kara lifted her head with a hopeful look that had Lena and Sam nodding. 

“I mean, it is a wonder it took you so long to realize you liked me. You did burn a hole in my ceiling after all.” 

Lena laughed as Kara sputtered hopelessly and Alex choked on her beer. Her face turning red as Sam gently thumped her on her back, whispering into her ear.

“You walked right into that one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	25. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Supercorp - When I'm with you, I'm home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little drabble

“When did you know?”

Lena stared up at the ceiling as Kara rolled onto her side propping herself over Lena on one elbow. 

“When did I know, what?” 

“This.” Lena waved her hand between their bare chests. “Us. When did you know?”

“Lena…are you trying to ask me when I knew I had feelings for you?”

“Yes.” Lena huffed, as she arched her back trying to shuffle into a more comfortable position.

Kara chewed her bottom lip as she watched Lena moving around, steadfastly refusing to make eye contact. 

“I think I knew after I told you I was Supergirl.” Kara spoke quietly, her hand coming to rest on Lena’s sternum. Still feeling nervous to bring up the topic even after they had long since forgiven each other. 

“Really?” Lena shifted again, her hand coming to rest on top of Kara’s. “You didn’t know before then?”

“No.” Kara shook her head. “Maybe? I don’t know. Looking back I think I always knew I had feelings for you. But at the time I didn’t know, not really, not until I lost you.” 

Kara shuffled closer, pressing the length of her body into Lena’s. Adjusting her arm to loop around Lena, as if to stop her slipping away.

“Knowing I had hurt you…” Kara gulped, feeling tears come rushing to the surface even after all this time. “Hurt me more than I had ever imagined. 

Losing you was like losing Krypton all over again, Lena. And once I realized that… well…” Kara leaned forward brushing her nose against the length of Lena’s jaw, “you know the rest.”

Lena rolled in Kara’s arms, their noses brushing at the sudden shift. Lena stared into blue eyes so close she could see little flecks of gold. Lifting a hand, Lena brushed back Kara’s hair with her index finger.

“I always knew.” Lena whispered, smiling as Kara’s eyes started to flutter as she combed through her hair. “From the moment you walked into my office. I knew.”

“Really?”

Lena hummed, as she scratched along the base of Kara’s head, her fingers playing with the baby hair. “I had never had that feeling in my life before you.” 

“What feeling?” Kara’s voice had grown softer, her lips parting as she sighed when Lena’s fingers hit a good spot. 

“That sense of home.” Lena continued to slowly rake her fingers through Kara’s hair. Watching as her fingers sank repeatedly into blonde locks. “When I’m with you, I’m home.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	26. Balcony Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara knows that an open door at Lena's balcony means that they're fine — one day, she flies by during lunchtime, a strong indication that Lena is in her office, and finds it closed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little drabble

It shouldn’t worry Kara. 

It’s not the first time Lena’s been slow to return her texts. She’s an important woman after all, with important projects and meetings. 

But it feels different today.

When Kara’s invitation to go for lunch goes unanswered, something gnaws at the pit of her stomach. 

Flying by L-Corp on her lunch break Kara freezes at closed balcony doors. 

Lena has always left them open while she works. It’s become an unspoken invitation between them, that Lena welcomes small distractions from Kara. A sign of the trust that they had been so tentatively rebuilding.

Kara dropped into the alley behind L-Corp, before stumbling out smoothing a hand over the front of her button down. Kara grinned at a man passing by giving her a strange look. Adjusting her glasses Kara marched towards L-Corp. 

“Ms Luthor is not seeing visitors.” Jess stated coldly, as a figure approached.

“Ms Danvers!” Jess looked up from her computer, standing even as Kara waved her off.

“Not even for a donut?” Kara lifted the oil stained bag hopefully, having realized downstairs she needed some excuse to see Lena. 

“Oh.” Jess looked between the office doors and Kara, tapping her pen against her desk clearly weighing Lena’s opposing directives.

“How about I just…” Kara used a hint of superspeed, crossing over to rap gently on Lena’s door before Jess could reply. 

“Lena?” Kara opened the door gently, noting immediately how the lights were dimmed almost to the point of being off.

“Lena.” Kara closed the door quietly behind her seeing the woman hunched over her desk, temple pressed against steepled fingers. 

Kara approached the desk with a soft tread, recognizing the familiar signs of a CEO with a migraine. Picking up the waste bin Kara cleared her desk of the litter of Noonan’s coffee cups. Placing the lid back on a bottle of painkillers, Kara crouched next to Lena placing a hand on her knee. Giving it a squeeze Kara stood up and made her way back to the door. 

“Jess?” Kara poked her head between the double doors. “Are you able to clear Lena’s schedule?”

“Already done.” 

“Thank you. You can head home Jess.” 

“Ms Luthor…”

“Will also be going home.” Kara smiled as the assistant narrowed her eyes. “I’ve got her.” Kara whispered, ducking back into the office once she saw Jess starting to leave. 

Spinning into her suit, Kara approached Lena’s desk again, reaching over Lena’s shoulder. Saving all open programs, Kara pressed a finger against the power button, waiting for the screen to go black.

“I was working on that.”

Kara snorted, as she slowly started to turn Lena’s chair, giving her time to sit up.

“Let me take you home.”

Kara knew Lena was really hurting when she just nodded, allowing Kara to scoop her up without complaint. 

“Um, are you okay with flying?” Kara hesitated at the balcony doors. 

With Lena’s quick nod against her chest, Kara hovered an inch over the ground.

“I promise to make it quick.”

Kara launched into the sky, holding Lena tight to her chest to keep her head still when she felt Lena’s jaw clench. 

Moments later Kara landed on Lena’s balcony. Sliding open the glass doors, Kara scanned the apartment, using her x-ray vision to find Lena’s bedroom. 

Placing Lena gently on her bed, Kara sped around the apartment closing curtains, collecting a glass of water and a couple painkillers to put on the bedside table. Kara brushed a few strands of hair from Lena’s face before she turned to leave.

“Stay.” Lena whispered, her eyes still clamped shut, her arm now stretched across her bed. “Please stay.”

“Okay.” Kara whispered, as she released the clasps on her cape before settling onto the bed facing Lena. 

“I’m here.” Kara lifted her hand to sink into Lena’s dark locks, gently rubbing at the base of her head. “I got you. Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	27. Child Prodigy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lena finding out how Kara was basically a child prodigy by Krypton’s standards and then having a conversation about how Kara misses using her intellect but doesn’t feel as if she’s allowed to. How it’s her automatic instinct to dumb herself down to be normal

“Kara!” Lena raises her voice as she walks through the apartment, even though she knows Kara can hear her perfectly from the kitchen. 

“What is this?” Lena holds up a blueprint from her office for Kara to see when she turns. 

“Notes.” Kara replies cheerily as she goes back to stirring. 

“Yes, I can see that…” Lena looks down at the red sharpie scribbled messily across her all but perfect drawing. 

“You said you were stuck,” Kara shrugs. 

“Kara, I’ve been working on this for months.” Lena steps forward, spreading out the blueprint on the kitchen island. 

“Rao, Lena, I didn’t think! Did I wreck it?” Kara whips around leaving a small spray of tomato sauce in her wake. “I can help you draw it again, if you need me too.”

“Wreck it?” Lena looks at her girlfriend flabbergasted. “Darling, this is the solution I’ve been trying to calculate for months.”

“Oh! Good!” Kara grins ear to ear. 

The two stare at each other as tomato sauce starts to drip down Kara’s hand.

“How did you figure this out?”

“Oh well you see…” Kara leans over to point at a red scribble. 

“No, Kara.” Lena huffs. “I can read your notes, they’re brilliant. I just don’t understand…how you knew this.”

“Ohhh.” Kara turns back to the stove to stir her sauce. “Well you know that Krypton was much more advanced than Earth.” 

“You may have mentioned it before, yes.”

“Well, the year I came to Earth I was supposed to join the Science Guild on Krypton.” 

“But, you were 13…” Lena stares at her girlfriend as she hums. 

“I would’ve been the youngest member.”

“So… you’re a child prodigy.”

Kara lets out an amused huff and shakes her head. 

“I guess I am.”

“Kara!” 

“What was that for?” Kara yelps as an orange hits her in the back of the head.

“Why have you been letting me try to explain my projects to you, when you knew what I was talking about this whole time?!”

Kara laughs as she dumps an entire box of noodles into a pot of boiling water before turning around.

“I like when you get all… passionate.” Kara says softly as her face heats up.

“Oh?” Lena slowly lifts an eyebrow as she prowls around the island with a hungry expression. “Does it turn you on?”

Kara gulps as Lena steps into her space, dragging a finger across her collarbones where her henley is unbuttoned. 

“You know what turns me on?” Lena tilts her head up to watch Kara’s eyes flutter as she shakes her head. 

“This Kara!” Lena turns abruptly to grab that blueprint, giving it a shake for good measure as Kara blinks rapidly trying to get her bearings back.

“You do realize we could have been having great lab sex every time you helped me solve a project right?”

Kara can’t help the sudden laugh that erupts as she stares at Lena’s annoyed expression. 

“We can celebrate this one.” Kara noses forward, taking advantage of how close Lena is still standing. 

“Later.” Lena waves her hand, chuckling at how Kara groans, but moves to hug her from behind, chin braced on her shoulder.

“Kara, why hasn’t this come up before?” Lena asks softly, wrapping her arms over Kara’s.

Lena can feel Kara shrug against her back.

“When I landed on Earth I was thirteen. Eliza and Jeremiah insisted that I go to school with Alex. I argued a lot. I thought it was stupid I had to endure these classes when I already knew things this planet hadn’t even discovered yet.” 

Lena smiles as she strokes Kara’s arm, making a mental note to ask for more details on that one later.

“But Eliza thought it was good to be around kids my age… 

Math and science classes were so easy. I remember teasing Alex that it was ironic that she was in advanced placement for math I learned when I was four.” Kara laughed. 

“Somewhere along the way I figured that Earth was so far behind Krypton that it wouldn’t matter what field I went into, science here wasn’t going to challenge me. Or get me excited like it does for Alex, or Eliza, or you.

So I took arts classes. They were so different from anything we had on Krypton. I didn’t stop loving science, I just found something new, different. It was exciting. Something that challenged me on Earth. So I went to college and university, and got a degree in marketing.”

Lena slowly turns in Kara’s arms, winding her own around Kara’s neck. 

“But you still let people think you don’t know these things. You let me explain concepts to you for months, as if you didn’t understand them…”

Kara shrugs, “People don’t usually expect a CatCo reporter to have a higher understanding of math and science. So I just go along with it. It’s easier than trying to find a way to explain how I know all the things that I know. And I learned pretty quickly when I got to Earth that humans don’t really like when you’re better than them at everything.” 

“Kara…”

“Plus, you know, there really are some things about Earth science I don’t know. I didn’t learn them on Krypton because it was so outdated, and then I never learned them on Earth because I didn’t get a degree in science. So when someone talks about a project with terms I never bothered to learn I just nod along.”

“Even though you could probably solve their problem in a second with something much more advanced?”

Kara looks a little sheepish when she shrugs this time.

“Well.” Lena sighs as she slips off Kara’s glasses, pushing them back into her hair. “Now that I know-”

“I won’t pretend.” Kara whispers.

“Good. Because you’re brilliant Kara, and you should never have to hide that just to make people around you more comfortable with themselves. And you especially don’t have to do that with me.” Lena says genuinely, her eyes searching Kara’s face to make sure she hears her, really hears her. “Okay?”

“Okay.”

Lena smiles as she pulls Kara in for a kiss.

“And now you can help me when I get stuck. That’s if, it’s not too boring for you.” Lena mumbles teasingly against Kara’s lips. 

“Nothing you do is ever boring.” Kara says seriously as she kisses Lena again before pulling back. “It was actually kind of nice. I didn’t really know how much I missed it until I was looking over your project.”

“Well, my lab is always open if you ever want to tinker.” Lena lets her eyes shamelessly rove over her girlfriend’s body. “I wouldn’t mind seeing you work in a lab, you know, for science.” 

Kara just laughs as she leans back in for another kiss. “For science?” 

Lena hums in agreement as she tilts her head to deepen their kiss.

“Hey Kara?” Lena whispers, their lips still brushing. “Your water is boiling over.”

“Oh shoot!” Lena laughs, as her girlfriend wheels around desperately turning off elements. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	28. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Supercorp - Please stay with me + I'm lost without you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little drabble

_“Lena.” Kara’s forehead crinkles as she takes in the woman in front of her, the long sleeve purple dress, the knee high boots, the purse held in front of her like a shield. Kara can’t help but think how different she looks from the confident CEO she was used to seeing stride through CatCo. How much smaller she looks standing in front of Kara’s desk._

_“What are you doing here?”_

_“I heard about Jeremiah.” Lena says softly, “I’m sorry. I know how much he meant to you.”_

_Kara blinks rapidly as she adjusts her glasses, a sudden wave of emotion pouring over her. Reminding her how alone she had felt in the days before the funeral. Her sister angrily shutting her out, and without her best friend to turn too._

_“Thank you.”_

_A familiar silence fell over them as Kara quietly collected herself. Clearing her throat Kara looks back at Lena with clear eyes._

_“I also came to ask for your help.” Lena takes a tentative step forward. “It’s Lex…_

_He’s working with Leviathan.”_

\---

“Lena.” Kara raps gently on the door of the penthouse apartment, still surprised she had made it this far, expecting to be turned away by the doorman. 

“Lena, I know you’re in there. I can hear you.” Kara sighs as she presses a palm against the cool wood. “Please let me in.” 

The door opens with a click, slowly opening into Lena’s apartment. 

“I’m surprised you’re using the door now.” Lena leans into the door, her hair swept over one shoulder, her eyes glazed over and puffy. 

“I, uh, I still haven’t got all my powers back.” Kara fiddles with her glasses, stepping inside when the door opens another inch.

Lena’s eyes fill with tears at the reminder of how close they came today. How easily everything could have ended so differently. How easily it could’ve been them that was carried out of the Leviathan facility instead of Lex. 

“Oh, hey.” Kara jumps into action, gently pulling Lena into her arms at the same time she nudges the door closed. “I’m right here.”

Kara slowly navigates them to the couch, holding Lena until the shudders stop and the tears become small sniffles. 

“Please don’t leave me.”

Kara places a hand over the fist clenched in her shirt. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

Lena hiccups as tears start to fall again, “I’ve been so lost without you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	29. Dirty Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dirty dancing au! Lena as the rich girl and Kara as the dancing teacher locking each other's desires over their summer together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided just to do this as a one-shot of the first dance scene in the movie

“What’s she doing here?”

Lena froze at the appearance of the blonde pushing her way through the pulsing crowd of bodies. A black t-shirt stretched across broad shoulders, clinging to obviously defined abs. The little ‘V’ in the neckline just low enough to show off the way her throat flexed as she glared. 

“Guests aren’t allowed Sam, you know that.”

Lena tried not to blush as the woman clenched her fists, bringing back memories of those warm hands skating over her hips during the dance class she had taken earlier in the day. How they burned her skin even through the material of her high waisted skirt as she directed Lena’s movements to match the rhythm of the song. 

Lena forced herself to look away as the woman crossed her arms, fabric straining, and turned those blue eyes on her.

“Relax Kara.” Lena heard Sam laugh, and the dull thump of a hand hitting fabric. 

She kept her eyes trained on the makeshift dance floor, eyes widening slightly as a couple came together their hips rolling as one. She watched as the woman arched her back, trusting the hands on her back that were definitely sitting too low. Lena jerked when the woman spotted her watching, throwing her a wink before she snapped upright and curled her leg possessively around her partner.

When she finally chanced a look back at Kara she couldn’t help but shiver under the curious stare.

Before she could think, a hand stretched out to her and a smirk played across the blonde’s lips. Sliding her hand in Kara’s, it was quickly enveloped in warmth before she was being tugged forward. 

Disappointment bloomed in her chest as her hand was dropped seconds later. 

“Bend your knees.” The voice was so soft against her ear Lena was surprised she had even heard it over the loud thrum of music. 

“Just a little.” The large hand that held hers seconds ago was now pushing on her shoulder, forcing her to bend her knees slightly under the weight before it was gone again.

Lena hovered awkwardly as Kara mimicked her stance and slowly rolled her hips.

Lena gasped as one hand wrapped around her hip encouraging her to mirror Kara. Hips jolting forward Lena blushed slightly as Kara let go with the abrupt movement. 

“Again.” Kara rolled her hips slowly once, waiting for Lena to follow and rolling them again at the same time. 

“Eyes up here.” Lena’s head snapped up as Kara motioned with two fingers back and forth between their eyes. 

Staring into the piercing blue, Lena rolled her hips again. A smile spreading victoriously when she didn’t jolt like a newborn foal.

“Good.” Lena’s eyes flickered down to pink lips as Kara’s mouth moved.

Lena could feel her top sticking to her skin as she rolled her hips again, and again, and again.

“Now the other way.” Lena’s breath hitched as Kara stepped into her space, lining up their hips bones as she rolled her hips in the opposite direction, dragging Lena’s along with her.

Fingers gliding over her shoulder and down to her elbow, Lena let her arm be guided around Kara’s neck, as she settled in closer. She could feel the way their skin started sticking together and the way her short damp curls tickled her arm. Their temples pressed together, Lena couldn’t resist taking in a deep breath relishing in the tang of sweat and something citrus. 

Wrapping her free arm around Kara’s shoulders Lena buried her fingers in blonde hair as she let Kara nudge a thigh between her legs. Gasping when she immediately changed the rhythm. Kara now bouncing Lena’s hips off her own, her thigh thrusting into Lena. 

A hand slid an inch lower to stop Lena’s hips from moving away under the force of Kara’s movements. Lena’s fingers dug into Kara’s neck, holding on as Kara’s guided Lena into a thrusting motion. Their hips moving apart before brushing together again. Kara’s thigh constantly rocking into her.

Lena nearly whined as the hand slid back up her body, dancing over her ribs before circling around to her back. With a strong press against her spine she felt Kara push her backward into her hand quickly dipping her. Not as deep as Lena had seen earlier, but enough to have Lena’s heart jump at weightless sensation. Feeling Kara shift her weight again, Lena leaned into it this time letting Kara lower her further.

When Kara lifted her again Lena couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face when she saw Kara grin at her before moving her into a third dip. Lena almost laughed this time as she felt Kara move her in a circle. Starting to relax, Lena flicked her hair when Kara pulled her upright like she has seen the other women in the room do. Seeing Kara’s smile grow, Lena’s chest bloomed at her success. 

Lena pressed in closer as Kara’s arms fully wrapped around her waist. The two of them swaying naturally to the music. Lena’s body now able to pick up on Kara’s cues as she moved them to the music. Her own head emptying as she gave into the music, her whole body relaxing. She barely even noticed when Kara slipped her arm free from her neck to spin her at the end of the song. Lena brushed her hair from her eyes as she turned back to face Kara as she kept dancing, her sway slowing to a halt as the music faded out and Kara was nowhere to be seen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	30. Physique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lena discovers Supergirl's real identity when she accidentally grabs into Kara's biceps and they feel exactly the same

Lena was intimately acquainted with Supergirl’s muscles. It was hard not to be when she wore a suit that hid absolutely nothing and had her body pressed up against them more times than she could count. The perils of one’s life constantly being in danger. Or the benefits maybe. 

So yes, Lena knew exactly how hard those muscles are. And so what, if she knew exactly how they sloped under the palm of her hand. Or how they never gave under pressure. Or how they coiled and flexed when she was preparing to take off.

So when those arms wrapped around her stopping her from tumbling forward as her ankle twisted painfully in her heel, she knew exactly who had caught her. 

_Supergirl_.

“I guess I need to thank you again S-”

“Kara!” Lena squeaked as she looked up into blue eyes reflected behind thick rimmed glasses.

“You sound surprised.” Kara’s forehead wrinkled, “we were going to go out for dinner. Jess let me in on her way out when I saw your heel catch on the carpet. You should really stop wearing these, you’re always complaining that your feet hurt and they’re obviously dangerous.” 

Lena smiled as she shifted her weight off her foot, discretely squeezing the muscles where she still held onto Kara’s biceps as the woman rambled. Flexing her hands, Lena couldn’t stop her moan when they didn’t budge. 

“Are you okay?” Kara’s rant stopped as she stared at Lena’s mouth.

“Does it hurt? Do you need to sit down? I can call your driver, we probably shouldn’t go if you’re in pain.” 

Lena let Kara guide her down onto the couch as she observed the woman. Her flustered demeanour, oh so different from the superhero persona.

“I’m okay, Kara. Nothing a little ice won’t fix I’m sure.” Lena glanced up at Kara again, noting the worry lines that still sat between her eyes. 

“But if it will make you feel better, you can always take off those glasses and give it a scan. Make sure it’s not broken.” 

Lena held her breath as Kara’s eyes bulged. Her hands cut rapidly through the air as she sputtered and fixed her glasses before all the air seemed to leave her body.

“You know?” 

“Well I wasn’t completely sure until you just confirmed it.” 

Kara groaned as she flopped onto the couch with Lena, careful not to jostle her ankle.

“H-how?” 

This time it was Lena’s turn to flush.

“When you, um, caught me.” 

Kara’s eyes flicked between Lena and the spot where she caught Lena.

“But I didn’t even use my powers.”

Lena coughed, as she tried to avoid those piercing blue eyes. “You didn’t need to.”

“I don’t understand…”

“Let’s just say… you have a very distinctive,” Lena paused as she racked her brain for the right word, “physique?”

Kara nodded as she continued to stare at Lena. 

“Your muscles!” Lena snapped, feeling her cheeks burn as Kara froze at the outburst. “Once you’ve been saved as many times as I have, they become… recognizable. 

“ _Oh_.”

“Can you just fly me home?” Lena tried to keep her voice steady, her ankle finally starting to ache enough to become a distraction.

Nodding rapidly, Kara ducked into the private bathroom before re-emerging in her suit seconds later. Gently, scooping Lena up Kara launched off the office balcony. 

“Hey, Lena.” 

“Yes, Kara?” Lena mumbled, her face pressed against Kara’s chest with her eyes slammed shut, trying not to think too much about how high off the ground they currently were.

“I, um, I like your physique too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	31. Sing Me to Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Supercorp - “Tell me what I can do to help.” - “Sing me to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're all caught up!

Some nights Lena can’t sleep. More nights then she actually cares to admit. Sometimes she just lays in bed with her eyes closed and lets herself bathe in the warmth of Kara’s body curled in behind her own.

Occasionally she puts on her glasses and turns on a small night light she knows won’t wake up Kara and she reads until the sun starts to rise. 

But some nights she’s restless.

Those kinds of nights where her brain is just so loud that there is no relaxing. 

On nights like this Lena slips out of bed and into a silk robe. Padding into the kitchen to put the kettle on to boil. Slowly making a cup of her favourite irish tea because she likes to feel the warmth spreading through her fingers as she walks out onto the balcony. The rest of her body shivering at the temperature difference.

It grounds her. The cold, breathing in fresh air, staring out vacantly at the city lights. 

She stands out there until her tea is gone and her fingers have gone numb. Only then will she go back inside, leaving her mug on the nearest surface before she returns to bed pressing her cold toes against Kara. 

“You were outside awhile” Kara mumbles as she wraps herself around Lena to share her body warmth. 

Lena hums as she settles further back into Kara.

“Are you okay?”

Lena simply closes her eyes as Kara nuzzles against the back of her neck. 

“Tell me what I can do to help.”

“Sing me to sleep.” Lena whispers into the dark of their bedroom.

This time Kara hums as she presses a kiss into Lena’s shoulder. “A lullaby?”

Lena nods once, already feeling herself drifting off as the room swells with Kryptonese and she follows Kara’s sweet voice into the depths of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers
> 
> send me prompts!


	32. Missing Heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: All of Lena’s right shoes are suddenly missing and she doesn’t know whether to blame Kara, the dog, or (one of) their kid(s)

Lena doesn’t notice at first. 

Not until Monday morning when she’s standing in their closet looking for her favourite pair of black red bottom heels does she realize that she’s holding onto the left heel with the right nowhere in sight. 

“Kara!” Lena calls out to her wife. Waving the heel in her hand slightly when Kara’s head pokes into the closet, her toothbrush hanging from her mouth. “Have you seen my other heel?”

Kara shakes her head before she disappears for a moment to spit in the sink.

“Have you checked under the bed?”

Kara’s voice holds a touch of amusement as Lena’s body warms at the memory of their date night earlier in the week. The desperation she had felt as she had rapidly kicked her heels free, losing her balance in the process and taking Kara tumbling on to the bed with her. 

“So much for going in early.” Lena says more to herself, but knowing full well that Kara can still hear her perfectly as she moves into their bedroom. Lowering herself near the end of their bed Lena lifts the corner of their duvet, sighing when she’s met with nothing more than a stray fluff of dog hair. 

“Do you have another pair you can wear?” 

Lena lifts up onto her knees to stare at her wife watching her from the bathroom. Bracing herself with a hand against the mattress Lena stands, her eyes narrowing slightly. 

“I’d have to change my whole outfit.” Lena admits as she carries her heel back to their closet. Already untucking her button down top from her pencil skirt as Kara follows close behind. Leaning against the door jam as she watches Lena strip down to her underwear before she pulls on a dress. 

Kara steps in before Lena can ask, slowly dragging the zipper upwards, brushing Lena’s hair clear from the jagged teeth.

Kara doesn’t move when she feels Lena freeze. Trying to keep her whole body from shaking as Lena stares at their shoe rack. 

“Kara... where are all my shoes?” Lena turns slowly, feeling her wife vibrating behind her. 

Kara’s lips are tucked between her teeth as she shakes her head. 

“Kara…” Lena’s voice is low and threatening as she maintains eye contact with her squirming wife. 

“I don’t know.”

“Kara!” Lena's voice rises as Kara scurries from their bedroom and Lena follows her down the stairs.

“I swear to Rao if your dog ate my heels again-” A burst of laughter interrupts her rant as they enter the kitchen. Lara and Lori already perched at the kitchen island watching the two of them with their faces half hidden behind their hands.

“Krypto is a good boy.” Kara coos as her furry friend appears out of nowhere, leaning against her legs and leaving behind a trail of fur on her pants. “You wouldn’t do that, would you?” Kara leans down, affectionately stroking Krypto behind one ear. 

Lena rolls her eyes as she moves towards the coffee maker, another titter of laughter erupting quietly behind her back. Lena hums as she hands over the first mug to Kara before pouring a second. Slowly turning to eye her daughters over the rim of her cup, her smile hidden behind the rim.

“You two wouldn’t know anything about my missing heels would you?” 

Lena raises an eyebrow, as both girls violently shake their heads. 

“Oh no?” Lena asks as she takes a sip of her coffee, pretending to walk around the island to grab the newspaper. Placing her cup down, as she pretends to read the headline before she lunges.

One arm wraps gently around Lara as she tickles her tummy, laughing as Lara shrieks and squirms. 

“I think you do!” Lena tickles for another second, before the little girl caves.

“It was Stitch!” Lena stops her tickle attack, giving them both a moment to breath.

“It was Stitch?” Lena pretends to ask as she looks over at Kara in confusion. Suddenly remembering the little blue alien in the animated film the girls insisted on watching for their Friday family movie night. 

“And where might Stitch have hidden all of Mom’s shoes?” Lena asks Lara, her arms still wrapped around her daughter’s petite frame.

“Lori’s closet.” Lara points at her big sister.

“Lara!” Lori’s eyes widen as she starts to back off her stool as Lena prowls closer. Turning to run when Lena jumps forward only to find her escape suddenly blocked by Kara. 

“Jeju!” Lori shrieks when Lena is able to wrap her arms around her middle, lifting her into the air. Spinning them around as she tickles her for a moment before putting her down. 

“And don’t think you’re free.” Lena turns around to stalk towards her wife. “I know you had something to do with this.”

Kara squeaks as Lena lunges at her, allowing Lena to send them tumbling over the back of the couch. The two women landing in a heap on the couch, Lena braced over her wife as Kara pretended to squirm and try to get away. Their daughters quickly join them on the couch, leaping on Lena’s back and Kara’s legs. 

“OKAY! OKAY!” Kara yells out, the four of them collapsing in a heap as they each try to catch their breath. 

“You’re going to be late now.” Kara whispers into Lena’s ear even as she pulls her a little tighter into her chest. 

“That’s okay.” Lena smiles as she presses a chaste kiss against Kara’s lips, eliciting twin groans from their daughters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come find me on tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	33. Let's Have A Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Supercorp - "Let's have a baby"

“Lena?"

Kara's voice was tentative as she entered their apartment to find her wife sitting on the couch staring vacantly out the window. One thumb caught between her teeth as the other grazed the rim of the wine glass cradled in her palm.

"Lena? Are you okay?" 

Kara stepped closer, stepping into Lena's line of sight. Bending over slightly to look her wife in the eyes as she slowly blinked herself back into reality.

"I'm perfect." Lena smiled slow and genuine, looking up at Kara through her eyelashes. "I was just thinking about you."

"Oh?" Kara’s head dropped as she played with the corner of her glasses smiling as she felt Lena’s eyes roaming down her body. 

Slowly moving her hand between her knees Lena patted the couch cushion in front of her. Her smile grew as Kara took the invitation, looping her fingers around Lena's ankles to pull her feet into her lap.

"Mhm." Lena hummed, wiggling her toes. "There was actually something I wanted to talk to you about."

“I went to the DEO to talk to Alex today…”

Kara could hear Lena’s heart rate spike as she kept her eyes focused on where her thumb circle Lena’s ankle bone. 

“And…?” Kara tried to keep her voice steady, refusing to get too excited.

“And…” Lena moved her foot to nudge Kara’s leg with her toes. “I’d really like to make a baby with you.”

Kara’s head shot up at the words she’d been waiting months to hear. “Are you sure? Because if you don’t feel ready-”

“Kara.” Lena leaned forward, pulling Kara up over her body. Forcing Kara to plant her hands on either side of Lena’s hips to keep from falling forward.

“I’m ready.” Lena brushed back stray blonde hair, tucking it behind Kara’s ear with a soft smile. “I’m still terrified. But I want to do this, with you. You’re going to be such a good mother.”

“ _ You  _ are going to be such a good mother.” Kara smiled, pressing in closer to touch her forehead to Lena’s. “You are going to be such a  _ good _ mother.”

“Kara.” Lena whispered, as she wrapped her legs around Kara and rolled her hips. “Let’s have a baby.”

“That’s not really how it works.” Kara stiffened, “Didn’t Alex explain…? With our DNA and my pod...”

Lena’s laugh rang out as she hugged Kara. “I know, Kara.” Lena whispered. “Just take me to bed.”

“ _ Oh. _ ” Kara smiled as she rolled down her hips, and then scooped Lena off the couch in one swift movement. Lena squealed as the couch fell away and gripped the back of Kara’s neck. 

“Let’s have a baby.” Kara whispered as she walked towards their bedroom. 

“Let’s have a baby.” Lena whispered as her back hit the mattress. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	34. Then There Were Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Supercorp - “We started with one and now we have seven. You have no chill.”

“Can you pass me a screwdriver?” Lena holds out her hand expectantly as she glares at the toaster on the counter. 

“Why don’t we just buy a new one?”

“We don’t need a new one.”

“Apparently we do.” Kara laughs as she opens the toolbox. “Which one?”

“The phillips head.” Lena huffs. “And we don’t need a new one because I know how to fix this.” 

“Are you sure you know how to fix it?” Kara laughs when Lena lifts an eyebrow and wiggles her fingers. “Which phillips head?”

“The one with the small black handle.” Lena replies as she inspects the toaster with a tilt, humming with satisfaction when Kara plunks the handle in her palm.

“We could get a nicer one. One that can toast four slices of bread.” Kara says dreamily.

“I like this one.”

“Lena, it’s old.” Kara groans as she hoists herself onto the counter.

When Lena doesn’t reply, Kara sighs, pulling the toolbox closer to fiddle with its contents.

“How did we get so many screwdrivers anyway?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, we started with one. And now we have…” Kara pauses as she starts to pull out different screwdrivers. “Seven.”

Lena lifts her head to look at her wife and shrugs, “I need them.” 

“You need seven screwdrivers?” Kara shifts over Lena’s shoulder and points out a loose wire her wife missed. “Why?”

“They have different functions.”

“Riiight.” Kara lifts up the first one.

“Interchangeable head.”

“That one?” Kara puts down the one in her hand to point at the one Lena is currently handling.

“Magnetic.”

“This one?”

“Ratcheting.” Lena takes the screwdriver and spins the top back and forth to make a grinding noise. “So you don’t have to keep spinning it.”

Kara nods and sets it aside, “This one?”

“Cordless and rechargeable and has interchangeable heads.” 

“Then why do you need the other one?!” 

“It’s smaller.” Lena points to the electric screwdriver Kara holds. “That one is hard to use in small spaces.”

Kara laughs as she sets it aside.

“This one?”

“Jewellers.”

“As in jewellery?”

Lena nods. 

“I use it on your glasses.” Laughing when Kara flushes Lena lifts her wrist to indicate the watch Kara gave her years ago, with a secret button underneath the face. “I also use it to fix this up once in a while.”

“This one?” Kara holds up a near identical screwdriver.

“Electronics.” 

“They’re both so tiny.”

Lena laughs, “They need to be, some things need a delicate touch sometimes.”

“And this one?” Kara holds up a standard phillips head screwdriver with a blue and yellow handle.

“Oh. That one just came in a set. I almost never use it.”

Kara just stares at Lena before she starts laughing. "You have no chill-"

“Fixed it!” Lena smiles as she uprights the toaster and pushes it towards Kara.

“Let’s test it.” Kara jumps off the counter taking the toaster with her. Quickly plugging it in and pushing down two pieces of bread.

“See?” Lena smirks as two golden pieces of bread pop up a minute later. “Perfect! I told you I could fix it.”


	35. Argo City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Have you ever thought of how cute it'd be if Lena (after learning kara is SG) decided to ask Kara on a date and then she researched the place on earth that looked the most like Argo? And they go there for a romantic picnic and Kara is kinda overwhelmed but also happier than ever?

“I need your help.” 

A stray foam bullet bounces off a nearby computer screen inches from Lena’s head. 

“You need to work on your aim.”

“How did you even get in here?” Winn squawks as he sheepishly hides his toy gun amongst the miscellaneous items on his desk. 

Lena slowly raises an eyebrow as Winn spins in his chair. 

“Right, stupid question. What can I help you with?”

“I need everything you have on Argo City.”

“Uhhh.” Winn stops typing as he turns to look at Lena. “You know I can’t just hand out information like that…”

“Would you rather I take it?” Lena crosses her arms as she looks down at Winn, using her best board room glare to make him squirm. 

“How about we just start with why you need it?” Winn picks up the toy gun again, attempting to twirl it around his finger, and wincing when it flies halfway across the room. 

Lena starts to deflate at the obvious signs of awkwardness. She may not want to admit it, but she’s become close with Winn even despite his over eager curiosity into L-Corp projects. 

“I want to do something special for Kara.”

“Okay…”

Lena sighs as she moves to perch on the corner of a nearby desk chair. 

“I asked Kara on a date.”

“You what?” Winn nearly tips his chair backwards, limbs flailing.

“And.” Lena raises her eyebrows, “I would like to make it special. And I would rather get your help then rely on the lunatic ravings of my brother. So…

I need everything you have on Argo City.” 

\---

It doesn’t take them long, a week maybe, to find the perfect spot.

When they do, Lena immediately starts getting everything set up. Texting Kara the date, time, and the coordinates. She even sends Kara a dress carefully folded inside a white garment box with a plumeria attached even though she hates how pretentious it seems. But she wants everything to be perfect, and she knows that Kara will appreciate it. Even if she doesn’t fully understand it right away. 

She tells Kara that she will meet her there. Choosing to get there early so she has time to set up their small picnic. And so that she can move everything around again before putting it all back in their original place with a nod. Her hands smoothing over her dress every ten minutes. Her fingers non-stop fiddling with the thin gold belt.

“Lena?” Kara’s voice rings clearly through the trees, already sounding a touch breathless. 

Lena sees a flicker of white before she can reply, smiling shyly to herself over the idea that Kara has followed the sound of her heart beat. She steps into the centre of the clearing to watch Kara slowly come around the corner. Her breath hitching when she sees her. 

Kara’s hair falls in loose curls around her shoulders and her glasses are missing. The dress Lena sent is wrapped her waist before it cascades down her body, flowing gently with every soft movement as Kara slowly approaches. Her fingers caressing every leaf she passes as she looks around the garden with a content smile.

“Where are we?” Kara’s voice is soft as she stops to lean over a flower, gently cupping the petals as she takes a breath. 

“One of National City’s hidden treasures.” Lena speaks, drawing Kara’s attention to her for the first time. 

“Lena.” It comes out as a breath as Kara takes a step closer, her eyes starting to look a little glassy. “You look beautiful.” 

Lena smiles as she tries not to pluck self consciously at her own dress. It is significantly less revealing than most of the outfits she wears to work. But there’s something about the way the fabric hangs and slips over her skin that makes her feel open and vulnerable.

“Thank you.” Lena whispers as the two of them stare at each other.

“Kara?” Lena quickly closes the space between them when tears start rolling down Kara’s cheeks. Her hand hesitantly cupping Kara’s jaw.

“It looks like Argo City.” Kara whispers into Lena’s palm as her eyes track over the garden. 

“I know.” Lena whispers back, her thumb swiping over another tear. “I wanted our first date to be special.”

“No one’s ever done anything like this for me.” Kara smiles between the tears. “I love you.”

It’s silent for a moment as Lena blinks, absorbing the words she’s yearned to hear for so long. 

“I love you too, Kara.”


	36. Hug Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Supercorp - “If you don’t hug me right now I think I might fall apart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the line a little bit from the original prompt to better fit the scene for me. It kind of turned into a little bit of a fix it for me combining the scene where Kara gives Lena the watch with a little bit from the 100th episode and the 5x07
> 
> I typed this up on my phone so pls be nice! Sorry for any mistakes!

Lena lifted her hand to push against her chest, trying to mute the dull throb. It had been there for months, making it hard to breathe, hard to concentrate. A constant reminder of Lena's pain.

  
The anger had slowly started to ebb away after Kara's tearful confession at the Pulitzer award ceremony. But the pain was like a knife in the chest. Twisting slowly every time Kara appeared. Which had become a more frequent occurrence now that she no longer had to explain away her sudden appearances. 

  
Lena could tell that a weight had been lifted off Kara's shoulders. That she moved lighter, and smiled bigger, and talked more, and it just made the knife twist a little more. Because Lena hadn't lifted the weight sitting on her chest. 

  
She still hadn't told Kara that Lex had revealed her secret. How it hurt her to hear those words flung at her from a place of hatred rather than confessed from a place of love. She hadn't told Kara about the months of anger. Or how there was a little part of her that blamed Kara. That if she had just told her then Lex wouldn't have had any power over her. She hadn't told Kara that her heart was aching. She hadn't told Kara that she loved her.

  
"Lena."

  
Kara's soft voice broke through Lena's daze, calling to her from her balcony. Lena's hand fell away from her chest as she rapidly brushed away the tears she hadn't noticed had started to fall and placed her scotch down on the nearest surface.

  
"Kara?" Lena tugged at the bottom of her green sweater in an attempt to smooth out a rumple as she stepped outside. Her arms instinctively wrapping around herself against the cool night air and piercing blue eyes.

  
"Is everything okay?" Lena stood still as Kara took a step forward, her forehead scrunched in concern. Lena's chest tightening at the small action.

  
"I'm okay Kara." Lena's voice came out a little more wet then she expected. Taking in a small measured breath Lena tried to move casually towards the rail to look out over the city so she didn't have to meet Kara's eyes. "I was just thinking about Lex."

  
"I'm sorry." Kara stepped in beside Lena, pressing their shoulders together as they stared out at the city lights.

  
"I brought you something." Kara finally broke the silence as she stepped away, a box suddenly appearing in her hand somewhere from the confines of her suit. 

  
Lena slowly turned to look at the box. She could see the slight shake in Kara's hand as she held it out between them. She could hear how Kara took a deep breath as she opened it and pulled out a bulky watch. 

  
Lena could feel the weight of it as Kara pressed it into her palm. Her words falling on deaf ears as Lena's thumb skated over the face, catching on a small lip near the soft leather band. Pressing gently, Lena felt the watch give, the face lifting to show a small button that matched the crest on Kara's chest. 

  
"...all you have to do is call."

  
Lena stared at the watch a little longer before she closed the face and held it back out to Kara. "I can't accept this."

  
"Of course you can." Kara smiled, and Lena tried not to wince at how it didn't quite hide the confusion swimming in Kara's eyes. 

  
"No Kara, I can't." Lena held it out further practically begging for Kara to take it.

  
"Why not?" Kara's voice hardened, setting Lena on edge.

  
"Because I don't want it." Lena snapped, all the emotions she had buried for the last six months were rushing to the surface and there was nothing Lena could do to stop them.

  
"When you told me you were Supergirl you cried. But I had already cried for you, for weeks." Lena choked as she clutched the watch at her side when Kara made no move to take it.

  
"How long had you known?" Kara whispered, her arms falling open against her sides.

  
"Since you fought my brother. He used his transmatter portal watch to escape. I knew where he would go and I was waiting with a gun ready. I didn't want to," Lena hiccupped, "but I knew the world would never be safe. So I pulled the trigger. I shot him in the chest, and on his dying breath he called me a fool. That my best friend had been lying to me for years. He told me that you were Supergirl." 

  
"Why didn't you tell me?"

  
"Why didn't you?"

  
They both fell silent staring at each other, Kara's mouth opening and closing as she tried to find the right words.

  
"I spent months being angry at you. I killed my brother to protect you, to protect our friends, and you were lying to me. And then you said all those things at the ceremony... and my heart shattered.

  
When I came to National City I wasn't looking to make friends. I promised myself I would never trust anyone again. And then I met you…" Tears started to roll down Lena's cheeks again, as she held up a hand to stop Kara from taking another step closer. "And you were so warm, and so earnest."

  
Lena looked at Kara with wet green eyes, her heart thumping as she saw Kara had started to cry too. "I let you in. I trusted you and confided in you…"

  
"If you hate me so much, why keep pretending to be my friend?" Kara's voice was pained as she stared at Lena.

  
"I don't hate you, Kara." Lena shook her head like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm in love with you. And you broke my heart."

  
Eventually, they moved inside when Lena started shaking from the cold. They remained silent as Lena made tea and pressed a steaming cup into Kara's hands before taking a seat on the opposite end of the couch with her feet curled under her. They stayed like that, staring at the watch now sitting on the coffee table until their tea turned cold. 

  
"I'm going to stay with Sam." 

  
Lena froze as Kara's head snapped in her direction. 

  
"You're moving back to Metropolis?" Kara croaked, her eyes filling with tears again. 

  
"No." Lena shook her head. "I'm just going for a few weeks. I promised Sam and Ruby a visit. I planned it before everything, but it feels like it's a good time. I think we both could use some space."

  
"I don't want space."

  
"I know." Lena whispered as she clutched her mug, her knuckles turning white. Watching as Kara's throat bobbed and her eyes closed. Her own eyes burning as her throat constricted. "But I need some."

  
Kara nodded as she squeezed her eyes harder. "Lena?"

  
"Hmm?"

  
"Can we hug?" Kara opened her eyes to look at Lena, the low light catching on her unshed tears. "If I don't hug you right now, I think I might fall apart."

  
A wet hiccup erupted from Lena's chest as she nodded. Slowly putting down her mug so Kara could tug her forward, enveloping her whole body in a hug. Lena spread her hands around Kara's waist, letting Kara burrow into her shoulder as she tried to ignore the wet warmth seeping through the wool of her sweater.

  
"I'm in love with you too." Kara whispered, her arms tightening around Lena's shoulders for a beat longer before she pulled away and reluctantly stood. 

  
Lena still sat on the couch as Kara awkwardly shuffled her feet. 

  
"I know Metropolis has my cousin. But if you need help…"

  
"I'll be okay Kara."

  
Kara nodded, her mouth opening for a moment before closing it with another nod. "Good night Lena." 

  
Kara gave her a quick wave before she disappeared off the balcony, the fluttering curtains and second cup of tea the only signs that she had even been there.

  
"Good night Kara." Lena whispered to any empty apartment as she leaned forward to scoop the watch off her coffee table and slowly wrapped it around her wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	37. Lay It On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Inspiration](https://iwishicoulddrawheatherforaliving.tumblr.com/post/620307048362557440/s6-prediction-bonus), requested by @sarlaymc

Everything changed the moment Lena and Kara clasped hands.

It didn’t go back to the way it was before Lena knew her secret. Not exactly. 

After weeks of awkwardly dancing around each other they had fallen into some new kind of relationship. One that felt more weighted than before. Casual lunches had turned into dinners. Movie nights turned into staying overnight. With her powers no longer a secret, and their friendship on the mend, Kara felt no reason to stay away. Letting her desire to see Lena turn into reality at every opportunity. 

It was like they were making up for lost time. Constantly together, whether it was sitting pressed against each other at game night or huddled together in the basement of the DEO.

“But-I’ve already been using it.” Kara sat on the chrome surface of the table, her legs swinging aimlessly. 

“You have.” Lena agreed easily, her hand reaching across to Kara’s knee. Settling her restless movements with a swipe of her thumb, the gentle rock of the table coming to a stop. 

“But it wasn’t ready?” Kara’s face flushed as Lena’s fingertips grazed against her thigh before returning to hold the little red box at the centre of the anti-kryptonite suit as she delicately twirled a screwdriver.

“It was ready.” Lena murmured as she turned to face Kara, open and vulnerable. “I would never give you a suit that wasn’t ready. It just wasn’t finished.”

“There’s a difference?” 

“There is…” Lena stepped forward as she let her hands fall on top of Kara’s on either side of her hips. The corner of her mouth lifted when Kara brought them to intertwine on her lap. “I can’t stand the idea of anything happening to you. I just wanted to make sure that it’s the best suit I can give you, so I’m putting in some upgrades. Something I will continue to do as long as you let me...”

Kara’s breath hitched as Lena looked up from their hands with wet eyes. Lena’s words settle heavy in her heart, drawing Kara in like a moth to a flame, yearning to pull Lena in close. 

“I’ll let you get back to work.” Kara smiles softly as she slides off the table closing some of the distance between them, fiddling with Lena’s fingers still in hers. 

“I’ll let you know when I’m finished.” Lena whispers, her forehead pressing against Kara’s temple before she steps away.

\---

“Kara, you can’t go after Lex without backup.” Alex growled, keeping Kara from flying half-cocked out of the DEO with a hand fisted in the end of her cape. 

“Alex, I can’t let him get away.”

“And you won’t, but you can’t just go charging in there. What if he has Kryptonite Kara?”

“Then it’s a good thing her anti-kryptonite suit is done.” Lena sauntered through the DEO, her heels echoing off the tiled floors. 

Kara spun towards Lena with a proud smile, pulling her cape free from Alex’s grasp. 

“Lay it on me, Lena.” Kara stepped forward with hands on her hips. 

Lena stepped into Kara’s space, the eager energy rolling off of her creating a pit in Lena’s stomach. 

“You’ve got this Supergirl.” Lena whispered as she pressed the box to Kara’s crest. Flattening her hands on Kara’s chest to keep them from shaking, Lena paused for a moment before pushing forward. The kiss was chaste, lips brushing against each other as the suit expanded under Lena’s hands. Kara’s head tilted, noses bumping as they changed angles. 

“For good luck.” Lena rocked backwards on her heels, laughing breathlessly at the blank face of her anti-kryptonite suit imaging Kara’s matching face underneath. 

“Knock him dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	38. Badass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "How is my wife more bad ass than me?"

“You saved me today.” Kara whispers as she nuzzles into dark hair.

“All in a day’s work.” Lena smiles as Kara laughs beneath her on the couch, shaking her body. The two of them falling into an easy silence. Lena sitting on Kara’s lap, knees bracketing her hips as she holds her impossibly close. 

“Thank you.” Kara’s voice is somber when she speaks again, her arms tightening around Lena’s waist.

“I did it for purely selfish reasons.” Lena says with a light laugh before she grows serious, stroking blonde locks. “I would be lost without you.”

“How is my wife more badass than me?” Kara pulls back and brushes hair back from Lena’s face. Her thumbs brushing away stray tears. 

“I’m not a badass.” Lena whispers, leaning into Kara’s palm. 

“You are. Because I don’t know if you know this...” Kara pretends to look around their living room, “but I’m Supergirl."

Lena chokes on a laugh as she wipes away more stray tears, thankful they got to a point where they could joke about Kara’s identity. 

“I fly into the face of danger with super strength, bullet proof skin, and the DEO on my side.” Kara sighs as she looks up at her wife with a fond smile. “You don’t have any of those things. You use your money and your brains, and you still jump into danger for the people you love. What’s more badass than that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers
> 
> Sorry it is such a short one this week! I've felt kind of drained this week for no particular reason... I hope you all enjoy it all the same :)


	39. Must Have Been The Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt based on “must’ve been the wind” by Alec Benjamin? Bonus if it’s a college AU? Pretty please ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song  
> Warning this does reference physical abuse

Kara pauses her movie and stares at her popcorn ceiling with a furrowed brow. Her fingers resting against her keyboard as she waits to see if she hears the sound again. Hesitating, Kara leans back in her pillow waiting another moment before she presses the spacebar on her laptop but lowers the volume. Her attention torn between her movie and straining to hear anything coming from the apartment above hers. 

Just when Kara’s attention starts to drift back to her movie she hears it again, clearer this time. The sound of something hitting a wall and shattering, a glass or a plate if Kara had to guess. 

Kara immediately sits up when it’s followed by the sound of a woman’s voice. Loud enough she can hear the strain in it as she talks, the way it hitches like she’s trying not to cry. Pausing her movie again Kara slides her feet into a pair of fuzzy slippers and walks out into her shared living room. She makes it all the way to the door before she stops. Tapping the doorknob, Kara walks back to her bedroom with a shake of her head, thinking of all the times she’s accidentally dropped a dish in her apartment. 

Kara stops in the doorway of her bedroom before turning back towards the living room, thinking of the hitch in the woman’s voice. Head swiveling back and forth between her laptop on the bed and the door to her apartment, Kara takes one final look at her ceiling before walking steadfastly out the door.

Taking the elevator up to the second floor, Kara starts reading the apartment numbers until she comes to the one above her own. One deep breath and Kara raps on the door, waiting a moment listening for signs of someone coming to open the door. Knocking a second time, the door swings open mid knock. 

Kara’s fist hangs in the air as she stares at the brunette slack jawed. Piercing green eyes stare at her through a pair of thick rimmed glasses. The red puffy skin surrounding her eyes is only that much noticeable through the thick lenses. Raven hair falls in loose curls over her shoulders. A grey knit sweater is pulled up to her chin, the ends of her sleeves are fisted in her hands as she tucks them tight under her arms, shielding her body. 

“Yes?”

Kara blushes as she lowers her hand to fidget with the corner of her glasses.

“I, um, well, I thought I heard…” Kara stutters before she takes another deep breath and squares her shoulders. “I live in the apartment on the first floor below you, and I thought I heard glass shattering. And someone sounded really upset. So I just wanted to make sure everyone was okay.” Kara softens as the brunette frees a hand to rub at the reddened tip of her nose with the back of her sweater.

“Are you?”

“Am I what?” The brunette asks tiredly as she tucks her hand back under her arm, refusing to make eye contact. 

“Are you okay?” Kara’s voice is low, almost down to whisper like she’s trying not to scare the brunette back into her apartment. 

The brunette finally tilts her chin to look up at Kara.

“I think your ears are playing tricks on you.” The brunette says with a soft smile that doesn’t quite make it to her eyes. Kara can’t help but notice how all the red seems to have suddenly disappeared, like the lighting in the hall was playing tricks on her. “It was really sweet of you to come and check on me though. Honestly, I wish I could tell you about the noise but I didn’t hear anything.

It must have been the wind.”

Kara’s brow wrinkles as the two stand in silence for a moment before the brunette finally tips her head back towards her apartment. “I really have to unpack...”

“Right!” Kara snaps out of her daze, and extends her hand. “I’m Kara. Like I said, I live on the first floor, so if you need anything…”

“I know where to find you.” The brunette smiles as she wraps a cool hand around Kara’s warm one. “I’m Lena.”

\---

Kara looks for Lena everywhere on campus after that.

She finds her eyes constantly drifting over crowds of students searching for raven hair and green eyes. It isn’t until she goes into the depths of one of the science buildings in search of her sister’s lab that she finds Lena hunkered down at a scratched wood table pushed under a concrete staircase. A bright orange-red knit sweater replacing the grey sweater Kara had seen the week before.

“Lena!” Kara shouts a little too loudly, making the other woman startle in her seat. Looking up from her textbook with wide eyes.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Kara smiles apologetically as she slides into the chair opposite Lena and points a thumb at herself. “Kara. We met the other week. I knocked on your apartment door in the middle of the night.”

“Right. I remember.” Lena smiles, her eyes scrunching slightly. “My hero.” 

“Pffft.” Kara waves a hand, trying to will away the blush she can feel creeping up from her chest. “Not a hero when there was nothing to save you from, right?”

Lena’s smile fades for a moment before coming back. The creases around her eyes disappear. 

“Right.”

“What are you studying?” Kara’s eyes sweep across the textbook, lingering on thin wrists peeking out from the sweater. A shadow of a bruise visible just above a thick black watch.

“Have you ever heard of quantum entanglement?” Lena’s forced smile turns into a smirk as she runs her fingers through her hair and leans forward on the table, a hand cupped under her chin.

\---

Despite the warm weather it’s another three weeks before Kara sees Lena wearing something other than a thick wool sweater. Her brain comes to a grinding halt mid sentence as Lena passes her in the cafeteria dressed in a vibrant skirt that’s cinched above her belly button and a black crop. Flashing Kara a shy smile and a few inches of pale abdomen.

\---

It’s another two weeks before Kara works up the courage to ask Lena out. Her stuttering question is met with a chaste kiss pressed to the corner of her mouth, and a whisper.

_Yes_.

\---

It’s the night before Kara is supposed to leave for the Thanksgiving weekend when she hears the sound of shattering glass again. And the yelling, louder this time. Lena’s voice is recognizable to her now, but the other is new, and it makes the hair on her arms stand.

Swiftly climbing out of bed, Kara makes it up to the second floor in record time even with the broken elevator. 

Her knocks are louder this time, more insistent. When Lena answers the door this time her eyes are still wet with tears and she holds the door tight against her side.

“Lena...what’s wrong?” Kara steps forward, halting when Lena shies away. “I thought I heard something break, I thought I heard you yelling.”

Kara tries to look over Lena’s shoulder but Lena blocks her view. Placing a hand to Kara’s chest as she steps further into the hallway, pushing Kara back a step. 

“It’s nothing Kara. Go back to your apartment.”

“It’s not nothing. You’re crying!”

“Kara…” Lena’s voice hardens in warning as she retracts her hand, Kara’s chest turning cold.

“Lena…” Kara implores, begging Lena to let her help. 

“Go back to your apartment. We’ll talk when you get back from Midvale.” Lena steps back into her apartment and closes the door leaving Kara to stare at the peeling paint. 

Slowly Kara steps away from the door, pacing back and forth a couple times before she slowly returns to her apartment. Throwing herself down on her bed, Kara stares up at the ceiling. The noises are muted compared to early. Mostly heavy footfalls and the occasional rise in voices before she hears a door slam and it all goes silent. 

Kara doesn’t know how long she lays in the dark staring at the ceiling before there’s a soft knock at her apartment door. Creeping from her bedroom, Kara opens the door before it can wake her roommates. 

“Lena.” Kara whispers as she takes in her girlfriend standing in the hallway looking tiny in another oversized wool sweater.

“Can I come in?” Kara nods as she opens the door wider to let Lena pass. Closing and locking the door behind her, Kara follows Lena into her bedroom to find her standing in the middle of the room not moving. 

“Come here.” Kara whispers as she shimmies out of her jeans she never took off earlier, and slides her bra through one sleeve and climbs into bed with the covers held open. 

Lena follows Kara’s lead, slowly pushing her leggings down her hips before she tugs as the sleeves of her sweater. Her pale skin catching in the filtered moonlight. Kara’s breath hitches as Lena slowly pulls the sweater over her head revealing a spray of bruises down both arms. Dark spots visible where fingers clearly dug deep. 

Kara drapes the blanket over Lena’s shoulders as she slides into bed facing Kara. Her breath warm against Kara, her face almost hidden in the dark.

They stay silent for so long, Kara begins to think Lena’s fallen asleep.

“My brother was angry that I wasn’t coming home for Thanksgiving.” Lena whispers into the dark.

“He thinks it’s time I start working for the family business.” Lena’s voice hardens a little. 

“Not in Research and Development. Apparently I’m not ready for that yet. No, Lillian and him just want me there to parade me around to wealthy families with single sons in hopes of getting their businesses under false pretenses.”

Kara’s hands clench under the blankets at the idea of Lena being shown off like prize cattle. Auctioned off to the highest bidder. 

“That’s what we argued about last time, when you first came to my apartment. He had driven me back to school. He was so happy and said he was proud of all the work I was doing here. And then he said he’d be back in November to pick me up for the gala this weekend and we got in a fight…” Kara can tell Lena’s trying not to cry as she breathes deeply. 

“I got you.” Kara murmurs as she wiggles a little, letting Lena close the remaining space between them before she wraps an arm around her waist and holds her tight. Pressing kisses against Lena’s hairline as tears wet the pillow beneath both their heads. “I got you.”

“I know you said you were going to stay on campus and study for your exams...but did you want to come to Midvale with me and Alex tomorrow?” Kara asks softly, as she nuzzles deep into Lena’s hair, smiling when she feels Lena nod against her shoulder. 

\---

It’s the last month before summer break when Kara finally broaches the subject. Exams still loom over their heads, but Kara knows that isn’t the reason for the tension growing in Lena’s body. Or why she’s been startling so easy for the last couple weeks. 

“I want to ask you something.” Kara rolls onto her belly to look at Lena sitting at her desk pouring over a textbook. 

“Lena?”

“Hmm?” Lena hums as she scribbles something down. 

“You know Alex and I made plans to stay in National City this summer.”

“That sounds nice.” Lena replies airily. 

“It is nice.” Kara says earnestly, pushing up onto her knees now. “The lease is for a year.”

Kara knows Lena is listening now, because she can see the way her back stiffens and her pencil freezes over her notebook. Afraid of where Lena’s brain may start to drift Kara rushes to finish.

“Alex and I made the plans ages ago before we even started dating, before we even knew each other, so I didn’t feel like I could break my promise. But I did talk to Alex. And we both agreed that we have lots of space and you should live with us. Obviously it’s only a two bedroom so you and I would share a room. But if you don’t think we’re there yet I’m sure we could get a hide-a-bed and I could sleep on the couch. Or we could-”

“Kara.”

Kara stops talking as Lena turns towards her with a growing smile. 

“I would love to live with you and Alex.” Lena stands, slowly walking towards Kara on the bed. Her hand moving to brush back a stray hair Kara had tugged free from her ponytail as they studied. 

“And I don’t see any reason we would need to buy a hide-a-bed. Except maybe for your friends to stay over when they’ve been drinking.” 

“Really?” Kara asks a little breathlessly as Lena settles onto the bed in front of her, Lena’s knees framing her own.

“Really.” Lena whispers as she leans forward to kiss Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	40. New Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lena watching Kara playing with their baby and being happy that she could finally have a lovely family.

There was a time, when asked, Lena would laugh at the idea of her having children. It wasn’t that she didn’t love children, her relationship with Ruby proved as much. But her less than loving relationship with Lillian had tainted all notions of the idea.

Little did she know that would all change the moment that Kara would come bulldozing into her life.

Kara with her bright shiny optimism and unshakable faith in Lena. Steadfastly knocking down Lena’s walls to a small pile of rubble, ready to sweep Lena along with her into a new adventure.

There was no better way to describe it.

The way her heart raced as she sat on the couch with her hands wrapped around a warm mug of tea. Her legs tucked under her body as she watched Kara laying on her back in the middle of their living room lifting Lori high over her head as she made faces. Her bright laughter filling the room every time Lori gave a happy gurgle and kicked her tiny feet.

The way her stomach fluttered as she watched the sun bounce off Kara’s golden locks as she listened to Kara try to imitate the sounds of whooshing wind as she moved Lori slowly back and forth above her. Her voice deepening comically as she moved, “It’s a bird! It’s a plane! It’s Supergirl!”

The way her body clenched at the sound of Lori starting to fuss. The tiny sounds making her fingers twitch nervously around her mug until Kara would gracefully stand and press the tiny body into the crook of her elbow as Lena raised the hem of her nightshirt. Her body instantly relaxing with Lori’s satisfied huff.

The way her body warmed as Kara’s eyes tracked over her newly bared skin as she purposefully moved in close to sit on the couch. Tilting her head against Lena’s as she reached a curled finger to trace over the slope of Lena’s chest and across Lori’s ruddy cheeks. Whispering low and warm in Lena’s ear as her fingers repeated their path, _I love you._

Yes. There was no better way to describe this, Lena thought as she turned to meet Kara’s lips. It was a new adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers come say hi!


	41. Superhero Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Consider Kara being on a DC version of a show called American Ninja Warrior. There’s a lot of upper body strength involved, so just imagine arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok but imagine Lena having no idea what American Ninja Warrior is, and she’s too busy drooling over Kara to fully get it

“Explain it to me again.” Lena asks as she watches Kara, arms flexing, as she pulls herself up until her chin meets the bar before slowly lowering herself back down.

“It’s an obstacle course.” Kara talks as she effortlessly pulls herself up over and over, unaware of Lena’s constant shifting. “People compete every season to complete the course in the least amount of time, and it gets harder the further they get through the course.”

“Isn’t it unfair you have,” Lena pauses when Kara starts swinging on the bar, her body picking up momentum until she let’s go at the peak, curling her body into a front flip before landing, “Powers?”

“ _Technically_.” Kara smiles sheepishly as she moves to grab her water bottle, taking a few greedy gulps. Her eyes lingering on Lena with amusement as she watches Lena stare at her throat. Letting the water dribble a little, Kara uses the bottom of her shirt to wipe her chin. Twisting slightly to flex her abs in Lena’s direction. “But it is the superhero edition, and it’s for charity. So, I think people want to see me use my powers.”

Kara starts to grin when Lena doesn’t reply.

“Lena, you okay?” Kara fights the laughter in her voice when Lena’s head snaps up to look her in the face, a faint blush rising in her cheeks.

“What were you saying?”

Kara feigns a hurt look as she crosses her arms, flexing them just to see the pink deepen as Lena’s eyes flicker to her arms momentarily.

“I was _saying_ that it’s the superhero edition, so I think people want to see me use my powers.”

Lena smirks as she uncrosses her legs, slowly rising from the chair Kara had pulled out of some DEO storage closet before her workout. Stalking forward, Lena circles Kara, fingertips dragging up her arm and across her shoulders, finally giving her other bicep a light squeeze.

“Oh Kara,” Lena smiles as she leans in, her lips brushing against the shell of Kara’s ear, “It’s not your powers people want to see.”

Lena laughs as she pulls back, leaving Kara bright red and sputtering in the training room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	42. Happy Mother's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lena and Kara don't like to leave their baby so they take her to their jobs every time they can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure this was meant to be a funny prompt, but I got way mushy. #sorrynotsorry

Lena doesn’t know when it started. That’s a lie. She knows the exact moment it started. It started the first day that Kara and Lena had tried to take Lori to child care. Tried being the operative word. She and Kara had ended up driving away with Lori still gurgling in the car seat, neither of them able to part themselves from their daughter.

That had just been the beginning.

Since that day Lori had become a regular fixture at L-Corp. One could walk into Lena’s office at any time and see Lori playing in the corner. Her toys lending the only splash of colour to Lena’s office, besides the simple arrangements of fresh flowers.

What Lena did not know, was the moment people had started to take pictures. Sure, there had been a staff member here and there that had politely asked. But Lena had assumed, like most proud parents, that they had taken an up-close photo of Lori’s adorable sleeping face.

Now, she was standing beside Jess’ desk with Lori’s hand clasped in her own as she stared down at CatCo Magazine’s two-page spread for Mother’s Day with almost three years worth of pictures of her and Lori staring back at her.

There were photos of her inside board meetings. One showed Lena prowling around the board room with confidence as a baby Lori slept peacefully wrapped against her chest. It was followed closely by a more recent photo of Lori sitting on her lap, blonde curls falling in her face as she coloured while Lena looked towards a blurred-out projection both wearing matching looks of concentration.

Lena nearly hiccupped with laughter as she looked at the photo of her standing in the middle of her office. One heel of her Louboutin hooked onto the bottom rung of a high chair on wheels as she talked into the cell phone pressed elegantly between her shoulder and ear as she leaned over to spoon feed Lori. There was a matching photo of Lena holding a much younger Lori at her desk with a propped bottle as she stared at her laptop screen.

There were photos of Lena sitting on the floor of her office in a pencil skirt, high heels kicked off in the background as she showed Lori how to stack blocks. There was a photo of Lena crouched in front of Lori in her heels as they held hands. Taken at a recent press conference based on the L-Corp stage in the background, if Lena had to guess.

More photos scattered the page with small quotes from staff in italics below each one, but Lena’s attention was drawn to one quote in particular, “She looks at me like I’m her Superhero.”

Lena shakes her head as she reads it again. She had told Kara that one night while they laid in bed. Kara had just asked if Lena wanted her to take Lori to CatCo more often to give Lena more uninterrupted time at work. It was the moment Lena had quietly admitted that she didn’t want to give up any of that time with Lori because she had started to look at Lena at work the same way she looked at Kara when she saw her fly.

Stealing the magazine from Jess’ desk, Lena leads Lori into her office. Releasing her hand when she feels her impatiently tugging to go towards her toys.

Settling into her chair Lena calls a familiar number as she continues to look over the article.

“You are sneaky.” Lena states as soon as the phone connects, grinning when she hears a loud laugh on the other end.

“I told you!” Kara exclaims, “You and Alex never believe me.”

“Well, remind me of this the next time.”

“Oh, I will.” Kara laughs, before she asks more quietly. “Do you like it?”

“It’s wonderful.” Lena says softly, suddenly feeling overwhelmed. “I can’t believe you were able to hide this from me.”

“I had _a lot_ of help.” Kara laughs again. “I’m pretty sure Jess and Nia would have killed me if I gave it away.”

“Remind me to thank Nia for writing such wonderful words.”

“Remind me to thank Jess for taking so many photos.”

Lena can’t help but tease her wife a little as she settles back in her chair. “I don’t know, I’m feeling a little betrayed. I think I might have to take away her cell phone privileges.”

“That’s okay, I think Cat will be happy to offer her a position here if she hears she’s unhappy.”

Lena snorts, “Jess is much too loyal.”

“For good reason.” Kara states so matter-of-factly that it makes Lena blush.

“I did want to tell you, Cat had some of the photos put up on Instagram to promote the magazine this month…” Kara hesitates for a moment, “They’ve already gone viral.”

“Should I be worried?” Lena asks in a slightly more professional tone then she intended.

“More like I should be worried someone is gonna try to steal you based on some of these comments.” Kara replies sounding distracted. Lena smiles at the knowledge that Kara is probably glaring at some comment as they speak.

“Never going to happen.”

“Hey Lena?”

“Yes, Kara?” Lena sits up in her chair as Kara’s tone turns serious.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	43. Marry Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Supercorp - “Being married isn’t about time, and it isn’t about plans, or a perfect life. It’s about you and me saying boldly and clearly, ‘This is it. You and me. No matter what happens.’ And even though I wish I had fifty years with you, I’ll take what I can get. Because every day with you is a gift.”

It’s a sunny, warm weekend in National City when Kara asks the question. Her and Lena have been staying home in attempt to avoid the heat. But Kara still stretches out on their living room floor in a patch of sunlight, enjoying the lazy haze that’s fallen over them.

She’s been watching Lena sit on the couch for hours reading her book. Her eyes have skated over Lena a thousand times. Memorizing this moment. How her dainty bare feet are tucked up on the couch next to her, occasionally flexing against the cushions. Or how Lena cradles the book on her forearm, clutching the top until she almost wrinkles the paper. And how she chews on the thumb during tense moments, and laughs quietly to herself when she finds something funny.

She lays on the ground staring up at Lena, bewitched by the halo of sunlight glinting off her unruly dark waves. Kara can see the slight frizz around them, freed from Lena’s usual impeccable styling routine. A sign, Kara has come to learn, that Lena feels truly relaxed around her. It makes Kara’s heart thump heavy in her chest as she watches Lena brush the same piece of hair out of her face for the hundredth time.

“Will you marry me?”

A smile tugs at the corner of her mouth as she watches Lena. Kara recognizes the familiar flutter of Lena’s eyelashes; she’s seen it more times then she can count. She knows to give Lena a minute in moments like these, to let her blink herself back into reality.

Kara knows that words have finally sunk in when Lena lowers her book and looks down at her over the top edge.

“Did…did you just propose?” Lena asks, still looking a little dazed. Her voice low and scratchy from not talking all day.

Kara just nods, her eyes soft and loving.

“Why?”

“Why?” Kara’s not moving but her body still freezes at the question.

“I mean,” Lena runs a hand through her hair, “not why. But, why now?”

Lena is looking more flustered, as she looks at Kara and then looks down at herself. “I’m wearing shorts.”

Kara almost laughs at the absurdity of the comment, stopped only by Lena’s almost distraught look.

“You look beautiful.” Kara speaks softly as she moves onto her knees to scoot to the side of the couch and sits on her feet. Slowly unwrapping Lena’s fingers from her book so she can tug it free. Careful to mark her page before she sets it to the side.

“You looked so peaceful sitting here reading. I could watch you for hours.” Kara smiles as she brushes back the hair that falls into Lena’s face again. Her fingers skating over the shell of her ear before she lets it fall back into Lena’s lap, tangling their fingers. “I’ve _been_ watching you for hours.

Then the sun shifted behind you. And you looked so soft. It made me think of you sitting by a window on Krypton with the sun behind you and I didn’t want to wait.”

Kara looks down at their fingers with watery eyes, as she takes a deep shaky breath.

“I learned a lot from losing Krypton…

Being married isn’t about time, and it isn’t about plans, or the perfect life. It’s about _this._ ” Kara moves their hands around, pointing at them and the abandoned signs of their morning together. “It’s about you and me saying boldly, and clearly…’this is it. You and Me. No matter what happens.’ I want to have fifty years with you, but I’ll take what I can get… because every day with you is a gift, Lena.”

By the time Kara stops, Lena is nodding rapidly with tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Yes.”

“Yes?” Kara lifts up onto her knees so she can cup Lena’s jaw with both hands, thumbs brushing away at the tears.

“Yes, Kara.” Lena hiccups as her fingers wrap around Kara’s wrists. The two of them falling forward into each other, their kiss a little messy and desperate and tasting of salt.

“I love you so much.” Kara whispers into Lena’s hair as they pull apart, only to fall into a tight embrace.

“I love you too.” Lena whispers into Kara’s shoulder, pulling her in closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	44. Put A Spell On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lena, Sam, and Andrea form a band like Hex Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad this prompt introduced me to the Hex Girls, this brought me straight back to A Face in the Crowd. Enjoy!
> 
> The song is not mine, you can find it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1P_BlUY2eF4)

“You could do it you know.” Kara hangs upside down on the couch, her blonde hair brushing the ground as she nearly goes cross eyed trying to feed herself a gummy worm.

“Do what?” Lena asks as she picks up a cord to plug it into her guitar.

“Become a band.”

Andrea pauses, fingers arched over her keyboard as she stares at the blonde. “Last I checked we are a band.” She drawls.

“A real band.”

Kara feels all three sets of eyes snap towards her, huffing, she rolls awkwardly into a sitting position the couch so she can get a proper look at the three young women staring back at her.

“I mean, a _professional_ band. Like, recording studios, sold out tours, managers, kind of band.” Kara waves her hand as if it could expand her point. “You guys are kind of awesome.”

“You mean Lena’s awesome.” Sam snorts as she quickly hits her drums, _ba dum tsshh._

“Nooo.” Kara blushes quickly as her girlfriend arches an eyebrow at her. “I mean, yes, _obviously_. But, _also,_ you guys, as a group, are kind of amazing.

You could be ‘The Witches’, or ‘The Hex Girls’ - you have the look already.” Kara grins as the three of them look at her, unamused. All with their dark, dark hair, and sharp features. It helps that they also all seem to have an affinity for the same striking sense of style that leaves both men and women at university swooning in their presence.

Kara’s grin grows under their scrutiny, finding humour in their lack of response. Snapping her fingers Kara jumps off the couch.

“Oh, I know! ‘The H-Exes’.” Kara laughs as all three women pink slightly. Suddenly, unable to look each other, or Kara in the eyes.

“Darken up your makeup a little, and you’ll be responsible for a whole new generation of little goth lesbians.”

Kara wraps her arms around Lena, ignoring the instrument between them as she rocks them back and forth laughing.

“Okay, I’m teasing.” Kara pulls back a little to plant a kiss on Lena’s neck before stepping back a little to look at all of them. “But I’m also a hundred percent serious, you guys could totally make it.”

As it turns out, Kara’s not wrong.

Lena writes a song for Kara, not long after, as a joke for all her teasing about them being witches.

A song that turns out to be a hit.

A hit that gets them a manager, and an album, and a spot on the Billboards top 100, just like Kara had predicted.

And suddenly, before they know it, Kara is standing front row of a sold-out stadium as smoke starts to filter across an empty stage. A tentative hush falls over the crowd as three distinct silhouettes rise from the depths of the stage.

“Hit it sisters!”

Kara smiles as a familiar voice can be heard this close to the stage, and a familiar song begins to play.

No matter how many shows she’s seen, or how many practices she’s hung out to watch, Kara is still blown away by the group. Lena’s opening notes still send a shiver down her spine as her voice carries across the crowd, low and sultry.

_I’m gonna cast a spell on you  
You’re gonna do what I want you to  
Mix it up here in my little bowl  
Say a few words and you lose controooool_

Kara pinks as Lena spots her near the stage, slowly making her way in front of Kara with a glint in her eyes.

_I’m a hex girl  
And I’m gonna put a spell on you_

Lena points at her girlfriend with a smirk as Sam and Andera sing her backup.

_You'll feel the fog as I cloud your mind  
You'll get dizzy when I make the sign  
You'll wake up in the dead of night  
Missing me when I'm out of sight_

Lena grins as she starts to walk backwards pointing shamelessly as Kara again.

_I’m a hex girl and I’m gonna put a spell on you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	45. Burrito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wrapping child in old blankets like a little burrito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone ever swaddle a baby before? Yeah, me neither. Thanks youtube!

“How do you even do this?” Kara whines, exasperated. “It’s like she has extra limbs!”

“You are, literally, a superhero Kara.” Lena laughs as she sits on the rocking chair watching Kara battle it out with their daughter. “How is swaddling a capability that escapes you?”

“She’s just so wiggly!” Kara huffs as she tries to gently catch a flailing fist.

“You never seem to have any problems pinning me.” Lena whispers against Kara’s ear, making Kara jump in surprise.

“ _Lena!_ ” Kara hisses, abandoning the blanket in favour of cupping her hands over Lori’s ears. “Not in front of the baby.”

Lena just chuckles as she presses a chaste kiss behind Kara’s ear before hooking her chin over her shoulder.

“Can I help?” Lena asks, wrapping her arms around Kara to put her hands in front of them, flipping them palms up innocently. “I promise to behave.”

“Yeah, right.” Kara giggles, batting at Lena’s hands

“Okay, well if you don’t need my help.” Lena slowly pretends to pull away when Kara grabs her arms stopping her.

“No! I’m sorry! Please help me!”

“Okay, well for starters. Let’s turn the blanket.” Lena waits for Kara to tuck one hand under Lori’s head and neck and her other hand under her bottom, lifting her slightly.

“I find a triangle works the best.” Lena continues as she quickly rotates the blanket slightly. Letting Kara place Lori back on the blanket.

“Now, I usually just wrangle one arm at a time.” Lena points to one of Lori’s chubby arms. “If you hold the left arm against her chest and move that blanket over…good. Now, pull it tight and slide your arm out the bottom. Good. Now, tuck that corner under her right side keeping the tension.”

“Like that?” Kara asks, gently rolling Lori a little onto her side to push it tight underneath Lori’s back. Leaving only one tiny fist flailing in the air.

“Perfect. Now take the bottom corner and pull it up to tuck under her. You might need to hold her feet over the blanket if she kicks. Good.

And for the grand finale. Tuck her right arm against her chest and pull the last corner over. You can just fold that little bit extra, underneath. Exactly. Pull tight. Good. Now tuck that underneath, and she’ll hold it down. Or you can tuck it in at the top.”

Kara finished tucking the corner smoothly underneath Lori with victorious crow.

“I did it!”

“You did! Wrapped her up like a little burrito.” Lena tips onto her toes to kiss Kara’s smile. The two of them pulling apart for a second before sinking into each other again.

“Hey Lena?” Kara whispers between kisses, as Lena hums in acknowledgment.

“Can we have burritos for dinner?”


	46. No One Remembers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: AU where Kara used the book of destiny and loses her mind. When Lena wakes up after the crisis, nobody can remember Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I think I went in a different direction then anon had intended (nothing unusual there I guess lol). But I'll be honest I still think I don't fully understand what happened during Crisis so like forgive me this this makes zero sense. I tried!

“Supergirl.” Lena greets coldly as two familiar red boots land on her balcony.

A visit is about the last thing she wants right now. She’s still trying to wrap her head around everything Lex was talking about this morning. In one fell swoop, the world she knew was gone, she lost her company, and her brother was being awarded the noble peace prize instead of being sentenced to prison. It’s enough to make her head ache, and the idea of listening to Kara grovel only makes it worse.

“Miss Luthor.” Supergirl replies as she walks into Lena’s office, her cape billowing behind her.

Lena keeps a straight face at Kara’s unusual coolness. It’s reminiscent of the early days of their friendship and Lena hates how it throws her off. After weeks of apologies and begging, Kara stands in the middle of her office every inch the Super she is, looking like she’s inspecting the place.

“If you’re here to explain, there’s no need, Lex already filled me up.” Lena rubs her temples wearily.

Supergirl’s brow furrows as she turns slightly to look at Lena over her shoulder.

“Explain what?”

Lena lifts her head slightly to look Kara in the eye as she turns fully towards her.

“Crisis. The book of destiny, the anti-monitor, _Luthor Corp_.” Each word falls from Lena’s lips like they leave a bad aftertaste in her mouth.

“I think there might be some confusion as to why I’m here Miss Luthor.”

Lena fully lifts her head this time as she leans back into her chair.

“So, what, you were just going to skip over everything? Hope I didn’t remember so that you don’t have to keep apologizing?”

Supergirl takes a step forward, hands settling on her hips.

“Have I offended you in some way?”

“Offended?” Lena stands, ignoring how her head throbs with every step she takes to round her desk. “You only lied to me _for years_ about your secret identity.”

“My secret identity?”

“This is how we’re going to do this? A new reality, and you go right back to lying to me?”

“Miss Luthor, I really don’t know- “

“Kara Danvers.” Lena seethes. She hates that Kara is forcing her to say it. That she’s still denying it to Lena. “CatCo reporter.”

“Who’s Kara Danvers?”

The words hit Lena like a bucket of ice water. Her whole body stiffens as the hero stares at her with concerned eyes.

“Lena…” Supergirl’s voice is so soft and familiar all of a sudden that it makes Lena’s stomach twist. “Can I take you to the DEO? I think you might be sick.”

“I think you might be right.” Lena finally answers, as she smiles robotically at Supergirl. “But I can’t let you fly me off in the middle of the day.”

Supergirl looks like she’s about to protest when Lena continues, “I will go as soon as I’m done for the day.”

“Promise?”

Lena feels nauseous as she looks at Supergirl looking at her with an expression she’s seen a hundred times.

“’I promise.” Lena croaks.

\---

Walking into the DEO is much easier now, Lena realizes. A perk of having her family name written across the floor, everyone is much less surprised to see her. The only head that turns towards the sound of her heels echoing on tile floors is Director Alex Danvers.

Lena barely slows as she signals to the director before letting herself into the nearest office.

“Something’s wrong with Supergirl.” Lena says as soon as she hears the door click.

“Did something happen at your office?”

“You could say that.” Lena scoffs as she turns to look at Alex.

“She went to tell you that we found evidence that Lex is stealing your work, just like you said. What happened?”

That makes Lena pause. She and Kara didn’t actually get around to talking about why she had come by the office. She had flown out the window shortly after Lena promised she’d go to the DEO herself.

“Lex is stealing my work?” Lena blinks. “That bastard is winning a noble peace prize with _my work_?”

Alex uncrosses her arms and takes a half step forward with a gentle look of concern.

“Lena, is everything alright? You already knew this was happening, we talked about it remember?” Alex takes another cautious half step forward. Lena winces internally as she feels a stab of pain behind her left eye as she realizes in frustration Kara must have already talked to Alex about this morning. “You came to me. You told me that Lex wasn’t everything he seemed. We’ve been looking for this evidence for months…Supergirl wanted to be the one to tell you.”

 _Of course_.

Of course, Kara would want to be the one to tell her. Of course, Kara believes in her. Kara’s always believes in her. Why would the destruction of the multiverse change that?

Lena’s chest tightens, her breathing growing shallow as she reaches out casually to brace herself on the table.

“Lena.” Alex’s face swims before her, her voice coming in and out as she navigates Lena into a chair. “Lena, you need to sit down.”

Lena’s murmuring to herself, calling Lex all sorts of unpleasant names under her breath. “He can recreate the universe but he can’t recreate himself. Same manipulating, cunning, _asshole._ ”

“Recreate the universe? What are you talking about?”

“ _Lex.”_ Lena says like it’s completely obvious, before she looks Alex dead in the eyes and sees all the same concern, she had seen in Kara’s eyes this morning.

“God, you don’t remember anything either, do you?”

“Remember what?”

“The multiverse!” Lena stands, inadvertently pushing Alex back.

“The DEO,” Lena points in the direction of the agents she knows sit outside the office, “was a black ops government agency. You were still the director and Supergirl still worked for you. But you told people you were a part of the FBI because people don’t know you exist. And it certainly wasn’t a Luthor subsidiary! I helped out occasionally but…” Lena waves her hand in the air as she continues.

“Luthor Corp. Luthor Corp was L-Corp. I became CEO when Lex was sentenced to 32 consecutive life sentences after trying to kill Superman and murdering innocent people in the process. I’m the one that made it a force for good! Not him!

And Supergirl! Supergirl is Kara Danvers, a sweet, sunny reporter for CatCo magazine because even in her secret identity she can’t stand to see injustice in the world. She’d just won a Pulitzer Award. Your parents adopted her as a child. She’s your sister, she’s my best friend. And no one remembers who she is! She doesn’t even remember who she is!”

Lena’s almost panting by the time she stops. Her throat aches slightly from raising her voice, and her headache is definitely back in full swing.

“You’re not the only one that remembers.”

Lena turns towards the door to find J’onn watching them both.

“Kara seems to be the only Paragon that doesn’t remember what happened.”

“Lex probably made sure of that.” Lena hisses as J’onn just nods in agreement.

“Manipulating someone’s memories can be dangerous. I wanted to be sure it was the right thing to do.”

Lena lifts her chin, jaw muscles clenching slightly. “And, what have you decided?”

J’onn looks over to Alex momentarily before looking back at Lena. “I think it would be best if I restored Alex and Kara’s memories…Lex isn’t what he seems in this world, and he has all of his memories. They can help us better if they have their memories.”

Lena nods, “And everyone else?”

“I can’t.” J’onn says regretfully. “Restoring everyone’s memories could have catastrophic consequences. It would change relationships on such a large scale that the mental impact would- “

“I understand.” Lena sighs, as she lowers herself into a chair. “But Kara and Alex?”

“Should not pose any problems.”

\---

“You may want to sit for this.” J’onn suggests gently, not bothering to specify if he is talking to Kara or Alex.

Lena watches as he places hands on both of Alex’s temples and closes his eyes, Alex following his lead. She feels a pang of sympathy as Alex winces every once in awhile, her eyes flicking back and forth under her lids.

Finally, Alex settles and J’onn steps back. It’s a moment longer before Alex’s eyes start to flutter, and she finally opens them. Looking between Lena and J’onn she takes a deep breath but says nothing.

“It’s okay if you need a minute.” J’onn says as he gives Alex’s knee a squeeze.

“Kelly?” Alex croaks, looking relieved when J’onn nods again.

“We can talk to her. I can restore her memories too, if she wishes.”

Then J’onn turns to Kara, waiting as she stares over his shoulder at Lena.

“I’m ready.” Kara says strongly, never breaking eye contact until she closes her eyes at J’onn’s touch.

Kara twitches more then Alex did. Occasionally crying out as she clenches the arms of the chair. The plastic warping under her strength. Lena holds her breath as a single tear runs down Kara’s cheek as J’onn pulls away.

Both J’onn and Alex quietly leave while Kara still sits in her chair, eyes closed, gently breathing.

“Lena?”

“I’m here.” Lena whispers as she shifts quietly to the chair closest to Kara.

“I’m really sorry.” Kara whimpers, her eyes scrunching up against more tears.

Lena nods despite Kara’s eyes still being closed. “I’m sorry too.”

Lena takes a deep breath when watery blue eyes blink open to look as her.

“I made a terrible mistake. I was hurt…I was so hurt, and, I thought I could get rid of the hurt…I thought I could push you away.” Lena’s voice shakes as she lifts a hand to stop Kara from talking. “But I can’t…For a moment this morning I was forced to live a reality where Kara Danvers didn’t exist. And I realized…I realized I’d rather be fighting with you than push you out of my life again, because even for a moment, not having you in my life was the worse thing I could imagine.”

Lena blinks, taking in another long shuddering breath as Kara stares at her for a long moment.

“I’m still going to need some time…”

“I know.” Kara whispers.

“But I’d really like to start working towards being your friend again…if you’ll have me?”

It’s like every tense muscle in Kara’s body deflates at those words as she smiles softly at Lena.

“Always.”


	47. Lesbian TikTok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a prompt today! Just saw a [ video](https://mrsluthordanvers.tumblr.com/post/627559226214072320/obsessed-with-this-french-twink-and-the-way-he) and it inspired me.

“I’m really mad at you.” Kara pretends to stomp into the living room as she records herself smiling on her phone before she flops dramatically onto the couch, angling her phone to capture her girlfriend.

She’s sitting cross-legged on the couch with her tablet balanced precariously on her legs. One hand grips a cup of coffee as the other cups her chin.

“Why?”

Kara tries not to laugh as Lena’s head pops up. Another strand of hair falling from her messy bun, her eyes big and concerned behind her thick lenses and so, so green.

“What did I do?” Lena’s voice is still soft and low from sleep that is makes Kara’s heart clench. Kara almost regrets her little prank when she sees Lena’s eyes rapidly drifting around the apartment as if trying to remind herself of all the things she’s done in the last 24 hours that could’ve upset Kara.

“Is it because I ate the last pop tart this morning?”

“You ate the last pop tart?” Kara squawks, the recording shaking as she almost drops her phone, too distracted to notice Lena’s eye narrowing at it momentarily in realization.

Remembering the prank, Kara tries not to stick out her lower lip as she says _no_.

“Are you sure?” Lena asks as she puts down her cup and tablet on the coffee table so she can prowl over to Kara on the other couch. “Because you do seem really upset with me.”

“That’s not why.” Kara huffs, trying not to look at Lena as she straddles her lap.

“Can I fix it?” Lena whispers low and sultry, brushing noses with Kara when she mumbles _no_ again.

“Do you want kisses?”

Kara can’t help the bubble of laughter that escapes her chest at the offer before leaning up to steal a small kiss, and then another.

“I can’t believe you ate the last pop tart.” Kara whines against Lena’s lips. Silenced, by another kiss.

“Serves you right.” Lena growls as she nips Kara’s bottom lip just before the recording shakes again and goes dark.

It’s hours after Kara took the video that Lena gets a text from Alex.

“Kara, what’s lesbian tik tok?”


	48. You're an alien?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara keeps saying she’s an alien and making comments about being one, but Lena thinks she’s just joking and then one day Lena sees Kara using her powers and goes crazy and Kara goes “what, I told you I was an alien” and Lena goes “wtf I thought that was a joke?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagined this being kind of like season 1, where Kara is not yet Supergirl and still Cat's assistant but dating Lena

“Kara, I’m going to be late.” Kara watches Lena from her spot on the bed as Lena stands in front of her bathroom mirror in nothing but a skirt and bra. Her hair is still slightly damp from her shower, and starting to frizz just a little. Kara rolls onto her stomach, propping her chin on crossed arms as she watches Lena try to wrangle it into a bun with a couple choice curses.

“But you’re the CEO...” Kara whines a little, tilting her head and giving Lena her best puppy eyes when she glances over her shoulder.

“Oh, no you don’t.” Lena turns away and leans closer to the mirror. It doesn’t help much because she can still see Kara’s reflection in the corner. “I’ve been trying to get this company to hear my proposal for a month. They finally called Jess to organize a conference call and this was the only time. I can’t be late. I swear to god if they go to Edge…”

“I think it fell under the bed.” Kara relents on her mission to get Lena to climb back into bed. Remembering her annoyance at finding her phone last night when she tried to slide her hands in the back pocket of Lena’s jeans, and how it thudded against the floor when Lena decided she didn’t need to be wearing them anyway.

“Can you check?” Lena asks, looking Kara’s reflection in the eyes as she applies her make up. “Please?”

Kara nods as she stretches lazily, before rolling gracelessly off the side, eliciting a small snort from the bathroom.

Gripping the corner of the bed frame Kara lifts the end of the bed over her head, finding Lena’s familiar black case a couple feet under. Kara shudders, wondering if she had kicked it under when Lena had bent her over the end of the bed.

A small squeak pulls Kara from that thought. Her head drifting over to look at Lena standing in doorframe of the bathroom gaping at her.

“Found your phone.” Kara stretches forward with her toes, scooting the phone closer so she can bend down to pick it up and set the bed down in one fluid motion.

“Thank you.” Lena rasps as she takes the phone from Kara, still gaping as Kara presses a kiss against her cheek with a smirk.

“I’ll make us some breakfast.”

“Aren’t you going to explain that?” Lena comes into the kitchen a couple minutes later, still not ready for work and clutching her phone against her chest.

“Explain what?” Kara turns slightly to look at Lena while still watching the pancake on the pan.

“You had your bed lifted over your head.” Lena’s voice is starting to raise in pitch and Kara’s forehead scrunches at the sound.

“I just lifted one end.” Kara flips the pancake, brow still furrowed as she looks back at Lena. “I can lift the whole thing, but I try not to because I usually scratch the wall and then I have to- “

“-I don’t understand.” Lena interrupts Kara’s rambling.

“You don’t understand…that I can lift my bed?” Kara asks slowly, turning off the element so she can focus on Lena.

“Yes.”

“Oh!” Kara lights up like she finally understands, “One of my powers is super strength.”

“One of your…powers?” Lena squeaks.

“You know, because I’m an alien.” Kara chirps as she turns the element back on, only to have it immediately turned back off with Lena’s sudden appearance at her side.

“You’re an alien?!”

Kara blinks slowly at the hand covering the dial on the stove before she slowly looks up at Lena.

“Yes?” Kara says feeling a little confused.

“You never told me that!”

“Yes, I did!” Kara defends. “I told you on our first date! And we talk about it all the time!”

“No, you did not!” Lena exclaims, “And no we do not!”

“Yes, I did!” Kara storms around the island to put some distance between them as she points at Lena. “We went to Noonan’s! You asked me how I eat sticky buns every day and stay thin! And I told you I was an alien!

And, yes, we do!

Like- like, when you asked me how I always know where things are? And I told you I have x-ray vision!

Or, or, or, when you asked how my apartment is always the perfect temperature when I don’t have air conditioning? And I said I use my freeze breath.

Or how I survive being Cat Grant’s assistant, and I said super speed helps!

Or when I told you how many calories I have to eat in a day!”

“One,” Lena holds up her index finger, “that was not our first date. Two, I thought those were jokes, Kara!”

They stare silently at each other across Kara’s tiny apartment.

“What do you mean that wasn’t our first date?”

Lena almost hiccups with laughter at the absurdity of this whole conversation.

“I mean, the dinner I took you out for, the night before, was our first date.”

“No, it wasn’t! I didn’t even know you liked me then!”

“Kara, honey, we had sex after.” Lena flattens a hand against her stomach and bites her lip as she tries not to laugh at Kara staring at her.

“Nooooo.” Lena lifts her eyebrow and Kara pinks, “I mean, yes we did. But I didn’t- I didn’t…” Kara flounders for a moment, before taking a deep breath, “Oh Rao.”

Lena laughs this time, filling the apartment as Kara blush deepens.

“I love you.” The words fall effortlessly from Lena’s lips, making them both freeze.

“You love me?” Kara whispers, eyes wide. Lena nods helplessly, fingers ghosting over her lips in surprise as Kara speeds around the island to wrap her in a hug.

“I love you too.” Kara whispers, holding Lena as tight as she can without hurting her.

“I’m going to be late.” Lena’s murmurs into her shoulder, a little muffled.

“I can take you.” Kara answers, not ready to let go yet, enjoying the way Lena leans further into her embrace.

“You can’t drive.”

Kara rolls her eyes over Lena’s shoulder, because she can drive perfectly fine, thank you.

“I meant super speed.” Kara steps back, hands drifting down to Lena’s hips to stay grounded. “If you’re comfortable with that… I would offer to fly you but I haven’t done that in while and I should probably practice without a passenger first…”

Lena stares at Kara before she presses forward for a chaste kiss. Leaning, back Lena taps Kara’s chest where her hand rests, “Okay.”

They stay like that until Lena moves away to finish getting ready.

“We’re not done talking about this!” Lena says over her shoulder as she disappears into the bathroom. “I still have questions!”


	49. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: First time Lena and Kara make a team in game night and everyone is surprised that they keep winning every game because nobody imagined that Kara and Lena had the same taste in music and movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn't remember when Lena actually had her first game night but it's in my head that it was while she was dating James bc of the scene where she's practicing playing a game... anyway I felt like this one really fit well in between when James and Lena broke up and Lena looking like she wants to yeet the bottle of wine at everyone. Plus I gave it a side of yearning, bc I can. Enjoy!

Lena swirls her glass of wine as she watches the chaos from her spot on the floor, her legs curled under Kara’s coffee table. Eyebrows lifting as Alex shouts at Nia behind Kelly’s head, making her wince. Eyes flitting between Kara as she gesticulates wildly with the bowl in her hand and Nia’s two hands raised in surrender.

Lena laughs into her glass at that. She’s only been to a couple of games nights with the super friends but even she knows now that it’s a bad idea to challenge the Danvers sisters when they agree on a game.

“Fine! But you and Alex can’t be on a team!” Lena looks up just in time to see Nia making a face at Kara as Kara scoffs.

“Fine!” Kara huffs as she looks over at Lena. “You’ll be my partner, right?”

Lena nods, unsure what exactly she’s agreeing to, but unable to resist the pleading blue eyes, and the way Kara’s face lights up with that damn smile.

Kara sticks her tongue out at Nia as she flops onto the couch behind Lena, knees surrounding her shoulders. Unaware of the heat rising in Lena’s face.

“If we want to make the fairest teams,” Brainy lifts a finger, starting to rise from his seat, “Lena and I should probably be on a team.”

“Hey!” Nia cries, looking at her boyfriend with betrayal.

“We are the most compatible in our knowledge of advance science,” Brainy continues, disregarding Alex and Kara’s loud protests, “I think we would be best suited for partners at this particular game.”

Lena feels a wash of fondness come over her as Brainy finishes with an awkward wink in her direction.

Kara makes a loud affronted noise behind her as she sits up, her stomach bumping the back of Lena’s head, jostling her and her wine. “You just want to be on Lena’s team because you never understand Nia’s references!”

Carefully, Lena sets her glass on the corner of the table as Nia lets out another indignant cry. Leaning forward to push it into safety while putting some much needed distance between her and Kara’s rock hard abs.

The arguments continue over Lena’s head, her body swaying in different directions with Kara’s jarring movements. Warm breath on her ear almost making her careen away from Kara.

“Tell them we’re going to win!”

“We’re going to win.” Lena parrots automatically, trying not to shudder when Kara’s nose catches the shell of her ear when she pulls away. Thankfully, everyone’s too distracted to notice Lena’s momentary brain freeze. Taking a deep breath Lena slumps back in relief, instantly stiffening when she comes into contact with Kara. Her hand closing warmly over Lena’s shoulder preventing her from moving away again.

\---

“Oh! Oh! Oh!” Kara hops excitedly as Lena leans into the coffee table with raised eyebrows impatiently waiting for more.

“He’s the only one holding up the NSYNC reunion!”

“Justin Timberlake!”

Kara makes a noise, and throws the paper on the floor, as she grabs a new one.

“You always try to get me to eat this, and I _haaate_ it.”

“Kale!” Lena laughs and sits up on her knees as Kara points at her nose and then at Lena, eye sparkling.

“Our favourite movies to watch on sleepovers.”

“Musicals?”

“Yes!” Kara fist pumps, and grabs another paper.

“My sexuality!”

Lena pauses, Kara’s looking at her expectantly, and somehow this suddenly feels like a trick question. “Umm…”

“My favourite NSYNC song to sing that always makes you laugh.”

Lena’s forehead scrunches, still trying to wrap itself around Kara’s first clue.

“Time!” Alex yells, and Kara groans.

“It was bye, bye, bye.”

“That’s… 11 points?” Alex says sounding a little blown away.

“Yes!” Kara holds her hand out to Lena who hesitantly presses her palm against Kara’s in a silent high five. “Told you we’d win!”

“Who knew you two would have similar taste in movies, and music.” Nia stares at Lena, “I thought you’d be more into Beethoven or, Chopin. Something classical...”

Kara wrinkles her nose as she takes her spot behind Lena on the couch. “She is, but she likes good music too.”

Lena swats at Kara’s knee eliciting a laugh that vibrates through her body.

Nia whoops when Alex digs out the monopoly board. Lena watches quietly as they setup the cards and argue over who gets to play the race car.

“You okay?” Kara whispers in her ear. Lena turns slightly to look up into bright blue eyes with a hum.

“You never told me you were interested in women.”

Kara’s eyes crinkle around the corners and her nose wrinkles as she laughs quietly, her fingers tracing the hair tucked behind Lena’s ear.

“I thought it was obvious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	50. Missionary?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Supercorp and smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! You might have noticed the rating change for this fic and the prompt! 
> 
> I've been sitting on this one awhile because I don't think I've ever posted anything actually explicit but I'm trying to expand my writing and get more comfortable writing smut for my greys au that's coming coming. I'm really nervous about this... so please be nice!
> 
> This one is a part 2 for chapter 41

_“Oh Kara,” Lena smiles as she leans in, her lips brushing against the shell of Kara’s ear, “It’s not your powers people want to see.”_

_Lena laughs as she pulls back, leaving Kara bright red and sputtering in the training room._

It only takes a couple seconds for Kara to catch up, quickly pulling Lena into a storage closet, their lips pressed together.

“Kara…” Lena whispers as Kara trails down her neck. “Kara… baby…stop. Remember last time.”

Kara groans, pressing her forehead against Lena’s chest as she chuckles. “Did you really have to bring up my sister _now_?”

“Hey. You’re the reason we got caught.” Lena playfully swats at Kara’s bicep before giving it an indulgent squeeze.

“Not my fault,” Kara mumbles into Lena’s chest, lip purposefully dragging over skin, “you’re too good.”

Lena laughs rings out as she fists a hand in Kara’s hair and tugs. She’s not strong enough to force Kara away, but Kara follows the movement anyway.

“If you keep that up, we are definitely not leaving this closet. And I, for one, do not want to be interrupted.” Kara nods and tries to lean forward.

“Yeah, yeah, ok.” Kara whines when the movement tugs on her hair again. “Let’s go home.”

Lena let’s Kara lean in this time until their lips are almost touching before she tugs again. “Are you okay to fly us home?”

Kara nods, her eyes fluttering open when she feels a hand cup her jaw.

“Lipstick.” Lena whispers in explanation as she drags her thumb across Kara’s bottom lip.

Kara sneaks out of the supply closet first, checking the hallway before Lena follows. Lena interlinks their fingers, forcing Kara to slow down as they make their way back to the training room for Kara to gather her glasses and put on her super suit. Only Alex gives them a mildly suspicious look when they pass through but Lena just shoots her a smile as Kara scoops her up.

Lena entertains herself tracing Kara’s insignia on the flight. Fully aware that Kara can only fly so fast with her in arm. By the time they land on their balcony, Kara’s nipples have started to become visible through the fabric of her suit.

Kara lands heavily on the balcony, letting Lena slither from her grip.

“You were teasing me.” Lena feels Kara press into her from behind until her front is pressed against the glass. Heavy hands skimming over her hips until they find the bottom of her dress.

“Kara…” Lena warns, but her breath hitches as Kara inches up her dress. Two hands slap against the glass as Kara hand skims up the inside of her thigh, thumb stroking along soft skin. Kara enjoys the slight trembling for a moment before she slides her hand free, giving Lena just enough space to open the door.

As soon as they’re inside, Lena’s being lifted into the air by her thighs. Her surprised shriek turns into a laugh as she wraps her legs around Kara’s waist, pressing chaste kisses across her face as Kara grins, walking them towards the bedroom.

Kara places Lena gently on the bed without breaking their kisses, crawling with her until she settles on the pillows. Hands braced on either side of her head as she licks into Lena’s mouth.

“You know,” Lena gasps when they break for air lifting her hips so Kara can push up her dress before sitting up and pulling it over her head. Flopping back into the pillow as Kara immediately latches onto her neck, “this is my favourite position.” Lena ends in a whine as Kara nips at her pulse point.

Kara lifts her head looking vaguely amused as she looks down at Lena. “Missionary? Really? Because I thought it was-“

Lena slaps a hand over Kara’s mouth, grimacing when Kara licks her palm.

“Really?” Lena wipes her hand on Kara’s arm as she shakes with laughter and leans down to kiss Lena. She presses a chaste the corner of her mouth when Lena dodges at the last second. Followed by another that has Lena smiling. Tilting her head Kara deepens the kiss when she feels Lena respond, gently sucking on her bottom lip.

“Tell me why?” Kara asks quietly as she kisses Lena again, all tongue and teeth.

“I think you know why.” Lena whispers back when they break for air. Hands trailing over Kara’s shoulders until she finds that spot that makes the suit disappear.

“Please.” Kara blinks down at her with deep blue eyes that make Lena pull her down for another kiss, neither of them fully closing their eyes.

“I like to feel you against me.” Lena says as she arches her back for Kara to unhook her bra. Their chests brushing briefly.

“You feel me against you in other positions.” Kara shuffles down the bed to pull off Lena’s underwear, followed by her own.

“Not like this.” Lena makes grabby hands until Kara crawls back into her arms, wrapping her in a hug. Kara presses kisses against Lena’s shoulder until her grip relaxes. Pushing up, Kara holds herself over Lena.

“What else?”

Lena huffs at the new space between them, trying to pull Kara back down.

“I like feeling your weight.” Lena admits as she hooks an ankle over Kara’s hips and pushes down. Kara let’s her pull her down, shifting weight onto one elbow so she can cup Lena’s breast, slowly circling her nipple with her thumb.

“I’m not too heavy?” Kara asks as she drops her head to replace her thumb with her mouth.

“No-o.” Lena stutters, inhaling sharply as Kara teeth scrape against her. Her free hand trailing lower until she’s cupping Lena’s mound pressing her palm firmly into her clit.

“I like-” Lena cuts off as she tries to roll her hips when Kara starts idly stroking between her folds.

“You like?” Kara almost laugh when Lena hisses as she sucks another mark into Lena’s chest, pressing into her entrance just slightly.

“I like feeling how your muscles flex when you hold yourself up.” Lena gasps, hand reflexively grabbing for Kara’s bicep when she pushes inside with two fingers. “Fuck.”

Kara laughs into her shoulder as she curls her fingers, finding that spot that makes Lena _moan_. Grunting when Lena rakes a hand down her back.

“What else?”

“I like how I can feel your back muscles when you fuck into me.” Lena rambles, as she tries to roll her hips into Kara’s hand again.

“Like this?” Kara asks as she braces herself on the mattress, thrusting into the spot in earnest.

“Yes!” Lena nods frantically, eyes slammed shut, head thrown back, pulling Kara in tight with one arm. “Pleasedon’tstop. Fuck.

Kara!” Lena calls her name as she comes on Kara’s hand, burrowing her face into her shoulder.

“Fuck.” Lena gasps as Kara slows but doesn’t stop.

“Again?” Kara asks sweetly, pressing a kiss against Lena’s temple. Grinning when she feels Lena nod.

“You know what else I like about this position?” Lena says breathlessly after Kara makes her come two more times.

“What?” Kara asks, as Lena wraps her fingers around Kara’s wrist, pulling her arm until it rests on the other side of her head.

Lena doesn’t say anything as she skates her hands down over Kara’s hips, nudging them gently until they rise slightly above her. Dragging her knuckles along the inside of her thighs, smiling victoriously when Kara shifts to part them.

“The way you can hold it as you come.” Lena whispers against Kara’s ear, as she circles her clit.

Kara groans as she tries to bear down.

“You’re so wet.” Lena breathes as her fingers travel lower, pressing in lightly before swiping back up to circle Kara’s clit. “I bet you could come just from this.”

Kara thinks she’s right as her feet slide a little wider on the bed sheets. Heat coiling in her lower belly as Lena’s fingers swipe back and forth.

“I like the way your muscles shudder when you’re trying so hard not to fall. Always so thoughtful…” Lena says casually, gently running a hand over the slopes of Kara’s arm with her free hand. Her head lolling to the side to press a kiss to Kara’s braced forearm.

“You’re doing so good.” Lena whispers, looking back up at Kara. “Kiss me.”

Kara whines as she tries to drop her head a little, her muscles shaking harder as Lena speeds up her fingers.

“Kara. Kiss me.” Lena demands, smirking as Kara strains forward, pressing her lips messily against hers. Lena holds Kara there as she comes, swallowing every moan as Kara shakes above her.

“Okay Kara, okay.” Lena says stroking Kara’s hair until she comes down, and gently pulls her into embrace. The two quickly falling asleep with Kara tucked under Lena’s chin.


	51. First Night Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How about Kara and Lena’s first night in bed together! No sexy stuff just much longed for cuddles and kisses with some pillow talk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“That was… _wow_.” Kara pants, staring at the ceiling.

Lena’s laugh fills the room as she kisses the front of Kara’s shoulder.

“You’re amazing.” Kara presses a hand into Lena’s hip rolling her onto her back.

“Kara…I can’t…” Lena breaks off into a laugh as Kara wiggles her fingers against her sides before she settles. Her chin resting on Lena’s soft tummy.

“I love you.” Kara murmurs, rubbing her cheek against the soft skin and presses a kiss above Lena’s bellybutton.

“I love you.” Lena whispers, combing through Kara’s hair with her fingers and a soft smile.

Pressing her nose against Lena’s belly Kara takes a deep breath. Breathing in Lena as she tries to hide her grin and the way her heart is trying to beat out of her chest.

“Are you going to come up any time soon?” Lena asks quietly after a moment. Still carding through Kara’s hair as she shakes her head. “Okay.” Lena breathes in understanding.

Lena doesn’t know how long she stays like that, watching Kara’s back rise with each breath as she smooths her hair. She’s just beginning to think Kara’s fallen asleep when she starts drawing shapes with her nose.

“Kara, that tickles!” Lena yelps, gripping Kara’s hair as she blows a raspberry against a freckle. “Stop, stop, stop.”

Kara relents, staring up at Lena with soft blue eyes. “Why did this take us so long?”

“Because the best things are worth waiting for.” Lena says without thinking, immediately regretting how heavy Kara’s expression becomes.

“I’m sorry…” Kara croaks, trying to blink back tears. One rolling across her cheek and landing on Lena’s stomach before Lena can catch it with her thumb. “I’m sorry I kept you waiting so long. I’m sorry I-“

“Shhhh…” Lena rubs a thumb against Kara’s cheeks. “Shh, shh, shhh… we’ve already done this. We’re past it.”

Kara nods, sniffling a little as she leans into Lena’s palm with closed eyes.

“Come here.” Lena whispers, tapping on Kara’s shoulder.

Pressing into her palms Kara lifts herself over Lena, letting her pull her down for a kiss. Letting herself get lost in Lena’s soft lips and warm embrace.

“We’re past it.” Lena whispers again when she pulls back. Both hands cupping Kara’s jaw, holding Kara’s gaze with a soft look that has Kara nodding without hesitation.

“We’re past it.”

“I love you.”

“I love you.” Kara repeats, lowering herself for one more kiss before she settles back down around Lena’s belly.

“You really like it down there, hey?” Lena laughs, tilting her head to watch as Kara wiggles her arms under her lower back until she’s wrapped in a hug. Her chin propped just above her navel.

“You’re just so warm.” Kara nuzzles in for a moment, feeling the tension bleed out of her body as Lena starts laughing again. “And sensitive.” Kara smiles when Lena shudders as her nose grazes a particular spot. “And soft.”

Kara laughs when Lena huffs and tries to wiggle free at that one. Her arms only growing tighter until Lena stills again. The two of them settling into a comfortable silence as they gaze into each other’s eyes. Lena’s fingers finding their way into Kara’s hair again, grinning as Kara starts to hum.

“Is that from Krypton?” Lena asks quietly, the humming coming to an end as Kara nods.

“Will you tell me about Krypton?” Lena asks shyly, without taking her eyes away from Kara.

“You want to know about Krypton?” Kara blinks in surprise. No one ever really asks her about Krypton anymore. Even Clark stopped asking random questions once he and Lois started visiting Argo.

“I want to know everything about you Kara Zor-El.” Lena smiles, as she tucks a loose strand of hair behind Kara’s ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	52. Puppies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Supercorp - 'BUT LOOK AT THE EARS! LOOK HOW CUTE!' 'We ARE NOT keeping it!' (In which they keep it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends just a heads up if you haven't seen my tags on tumblr. This will be my only tumblr request prompt for October while I do Supercorptober. If you haven't already checked it out you should! I will be posting 31 prompts through the month of October :) Hope everyone is safe and healthy <3

“I just want to look.” Kara whines.

“You never want to _just_ look.” Lena replies with a raised eyebrow.

“Please Lena!” Kara pouts as she swings their hands between them. “I’ll never ask again.”

“Also, not true.” Lena smirks. “You said the same thing last weekend.”

“Lenaaaaa,” Kara tugs gently on her hand as she stares at her with soft eyes. “Pleeeeease.”

Lena can’t stop the smile as she waves her free hand for Kara to _lead on_.

“They have different ones this week.” Kara chatters while she tugs Lena past vendors selling various produce, completely focused on the multilevel tower the humane society set up to show off a couple cats available for adoption.

“Look at them.” Kara coos as she puts her free hand against the wire, letting a short haired ginger sniff her palm before she wiggles a finger through the siding.

Lena’s zoned out staring at Kara’s happy profile haloed in morning sun when she feels Kara stiffen under her hand.

“Lena…” Kara’s mouth gapes as she stares off at a pen set up in the grass. “They have puppies.” Kara turns to stare at Lena with shiny eyes.

“Kara…” Lena warns as Kara starts to drift backwards, their arms stretching out between them. “Kara, no.”

Lena knows she’s already lost when Kara lets go of her hand. Blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders as she disappears between other passing couples.

Kara’s spread out on the grass when Lena catches up. A small puppy already sitting in her lap. The two of them wiggling together in excitement.

“Oh boy.” Lena whispers to herself as she approaches. Gingerly lowering herself into the grass as Kara holds up the small wriggling ball of fluff towards her with a grin.

“Look at him.” Kara croons as she pulls the puppy back towards her, bumping noses and cooing as the puppy licks at her face.

“Very cute.” Lena admits as she watches her girlfriend. Eyes and nose crinkled in happiness.

As soon as it’s out of her mouth, Kara perks up. Turning towards Lena with an open mouth.

“No.” Lena says before the question can even pass Kara’s lips.

Unfazed Kara just holds up the puppy beside her. “But look at the ears!”

Lena eyes drift up to the ears Kara’s currently rubbing her nose against. One perked up in alert, the other flopping over at the tip like it just can’t help it.

“Look at how cute!” Kara peels her eyes away from the puppy and suddenly Lena’s pinned with two sets of puppy eyes.

“We’re not taking it.”

Sighing, Kara lifts the puppy to tuck it under her chin.

“Can you at least take a picture?”

Lena pulls her phone out without hesitation, taking a few more pictures then entirely necessary.

“Look at how cute we are!” Kara looks over Lena’s shoulder at the photo. “Let’s get one with you too!”

Kara takes the phone from Lena before she can protest. Hooking her chin over Lena’s shoulder as she holds up the phone in front of them. Placing the puppy in Lena’s lap so she can wrap her arm around Lena’s waist.

Kara snaps the photo while Lena’s distracted looking down at the puppy.

“We look good.” Kara whispers in her ear, making Lena jolt as she holds the phone for Lena to see.

“I think you like him.” Kara teases gently, pressing her nose into Lena’s hair as Lena stares at the photo with a small smile.

“Go ask them for the adoption papers.” Lena whispers before she can change her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	53. Bad Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Supercorp - How about post reveal, they're on good terms. Lena tells Kara that it's funny she thought her secret identity was so hidden and pokes fun at all the times Kara slipped up in front of her, much to Kara's dismay and amusement :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started out with the intentions of this being a humorous piece and somehow turned into a quiet love confession? I don’t know. It’s not like I’m the one in charge here

Lena can’t help thinking about it. That is what she does best after all, fixate, overthink.

Her mind swirls in time with the amber liquid in her glass, reviewing the last four years. Every conversation she and Kara ever had, looking for signs she missed. Which turns out to be a lot now that she thinks about it.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

“Kara.” Lena smiles to find the blonde hovering in the door of her office with a greasy paper bag in hand.

“I saw your light on and thought you might be interested in company…and donuts?” Kara lifts the bag in offering, only stepping forward when Lena waves her inside with a smile and starts to move to the couch, leaving her drink behind.

“What were you thinking so hard about?” Kara asks again around a mouthful of pink frosting and sprinkles.

“You.” Lena confesses as she tears a piece of donut free and pops it in her mouth, barely able to keep from moaning.

“Me?” Kara’s forehead crinkles as Lena smirks.

“Mhm.” Lena hums as she tears off another piece and points it in Kara’s direction with a quirked eyebrow. “I was thinking about how you didn’t hide your secret from me as well as either of us thought.”

“Wha-What?!” Kara immediately sputters, coughing slightly on her donut. “I did too!”

Lena smirks grows in amusement as she lets the blonde squirm for another moment. “Like the time you told me you flew to L-Corp in a bus?”

Kara flushes a pretty shade of pink as Lena pulls at another piece of donut.

“Or the time you told me that Kara Danvers sent you to save me?”

“Or the time-“

“Okay!” Kara laughs, as she pulls a second donut from the bag. “I get your point. But in my defense, you never did figure it out.”

“Only because I was distracted.” Lena huffs good naturedly as she cleans her fingers on the napkin in her lap.

“Distracted? By what?” Kara asks, head tilted as she watches Lena push back her hair and turn to casually prop an elbow on the back of the couch in the way Kara’s grown so used to.

“I thought that would be rather obvious by now.” Lena says softly as she maintains eye contact with Kara, lifting an eyebrow. Kara’s brow only furrows in response, making Lena smile wistfully as she inhales deeply and brushes her knuckles against Kara’s knee. “I was distracted by you, Kara.”

“You…were distracted, by me?” Lena watches Kara blink slowly as she digests Lena’s quiet confession. “But, why?”

They stare at each other for a moment before Lena sees a small flicker of recognition.

“Oh.” Kara breathes, her cheeks burning as she turns away slightly to smile to herself.

“Is that, is that okay?” Lena asks quietly, torn between wrapping her hand around Kara’s knee to draw her attention back to her or retract her hand altogether to keep from getting hurt.

Her decision is made for her when Kara turns back towards her, a hand dropping to rest over Lena’s.

“It’s more than okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	54. Cufflinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a prompt - I saw this [Clois post](https://legendarydreamer4ever.tumblr.com/post/634521761399095296/one-of-my-favourite-moments-of-the-series-the) and couldn’t stop myself from writing Lena teaching Kara how to put on cufflinks when they go their first gala together as a couple

_Doors unlocked._

Lena sends the text moments before she hears Kara calling her name in the other room.

“I’m in the bathroom.” Lena calls out, knowing full well that Kara can hear her perfectly.

“There’s a box on the counter for you.” Lena adds as she finishes her lipstick and gives her dress a once over before she goes in search of Kara.

Lena’s heart beats a little faster when she finds Kara standing in front of her floor to ceiling windows, haloed by the setting sun. She looks devastating in slim-cut pants pressed into a perfect crease over a pair of shiny loafers. A matching jacket pulls tight across her shoulders where her dress shirt sits unbuttoned just low enough to give a peek of tanned skin.

Her hair is half pulled back and curled around her shoulders. Lena’s chest tightens as it falls forward when Kara bends her head to fiddle with her sleeve. No doubt trying to put on Lena’s gift. A set of delicate silver cufflinks cut into a sharp square with a brushed surface and a small crest stamped into the corner. So tiny that Lena knows no camera will be able to pick up the small detail, but one that Kara will love.

“Do you need some help?” Lena offers. Her voice a low purr as she watches Kara inhale deeply before admitting defeat.

“Please.” Kara turns towards her, eyes widening momentarily as she takes in Lena’s dress.

“ _Wow_.”

“You like?” Lena smiles victoriously as she turns slowly for Kara.

She knows she looks good in the long sleeves, and that the fabric clings in all the right places before it pools around her feet. But it still feels good that she can feel Kara’s eyes on her. She’s pinned her hair back over one shoulder to show off the plunging back with small gold chains that drape across her shoulder blades. A small detail she can tell Kara appreciates when she hears her sharp inhale. 

“You look stunning.” Kara tells her honestly, warming Lena’s cheeks as she steps forward.

“You don’t look too bad yourself.” Lena tells her girlfriend as she sidles up against her.

_Girlfriend._

Lena’s heart flutters at the word.

_Kara Danvers is her girlfriend._

Lena carefully takes the cufflinks from Kara’s open palm to give herself something to focus on besides Kara’s big blue eyes, soft pink lips, and criminal outfit.

“It’s easiest if you feed the smaller side through first, one buttonhole at a time.” Lena instructs as she demonstrates feeding the cufflink through the first buttonhole while trying to ignore Kara’s heavy gaze.

“Push it through with your thumb, while you hold the opposite side with your index and middle finger. Just, like, so.” Lena feeds the cufflink through the following three buttonholes with ease before she looks up at Kara, blue eyes much closer than before.

“Were you evening listening?” Lena whispers. Her eyes dropping down to Kara’s lips, breath hitching as Kara’s tongue darts out momentarily before she meets Kara’s eyes again.

A laugh bubbles in Lena’s chest when Kara shakes her head without looking away.

“Would you like me to do your other one?”

“Please.” Kara croaks, blushing lightly.

Lena turns in Kara’s arms, shoulder brushing against her chest.

This time Lena takes her time feeding the cufflink through Kara’s shirt. Purposefully brushing her fingers along the inside of Kara’s wrist just to feel her shudder. Slowly making a show of straightening the square to sit in line with Kara’s cuff before she finally let’s go.

“Perfect.” Lena pauses, dragging a thumb across Kara’s pulse.

“Thank you.” Kara whispers as she presses her lips against Lena’s temple. “They’re beautiful.”

“You’re welcome.” Lena replies quietly as she turns to face Kara, enjoying the feel of warm hands settling low on her waist.

“Ready?” Kara asks softly, the real question hanging heavily between them. A silent opportunity handed to Lena without judgement.

Lena’s heart clenches when she realizes what Kara’s giving her. A chance to change her mind. The opportunity to keep their relationship to themselves just a little bit longer.

“Since the day we met.” Lena’s says as she pretends to brush a piece of lint from Kara’s shoulders. “You?”

Kara smiles so bright that Lena can’t help but smile along with her. “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	55. Driving through thunderstorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Supercorp - road trip one shot or in a thunderstorm and one of them is scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hit on a head canon near and dear to my heart, and that is that Kara is afraid of thunderstorms. So I tried to combine the two ideas!

Lena leans forward, trying to see the road as she carefully navigates through the pouring rain. It doesn’t rain often in National City, but when it does it’s like the skies open.

“Shit.” Lena hisses as the car bounces in a pot hole, and quickly chances a look over at Kara with her eyes slammed closed.

“I’m sorry.” Lena pries a hand away from the steering wheel to try and give Kara’s knee a comforting squeeze. “We’re almost in the city, we’re almost there. I promise.”

Kara nods, flinching at a loud clap of thunder. Her hands wrapping around the belt across her chest, her knuckles turning white.

Lena takes her hand back as she glances worriedly at Kara again. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

There’s no answer.

Lena glances in the mirror and sees Kara jaw flexing as she clamps her teeth together.

“Does it help when I’m talking?” Kara nods jerkily.

“Okay.” Lena breathes, happy to be tasked with something, anything, that might distract Kara. To make her feel better about being stuck in this tin box as they finish the last leg of their trip in the pouring rain.

“I have no idea what to talk about.” Lena admits after a moment of silence, smiling momentarily when she hears Kara snort.

Lena taps her fingers along the steering wheel as she thinks.

“You know I thought I was going to hate this.” Lena says. Somehow, it’s easier to admit when she knows Kara isn’t going to reply. “When you blew out your powers in Metropolis I got so scared, and then I got so angry.

Which is unreasonable, I know.

Then you suggested we drive back instead of flying and I could’ve murdered you.” Lena laughs, glancing over at Kara when she hears her huff. Her knuckles aren’t quite as white, but she still has her eyes closed.

“I hate flying, but at least it’s only a couple hours and I can distract myself with work. I never understood the appeal of road trips. Driving for days, eating nothing but fast food, staring at fields.” Lena inhales sharply when the car drifts slightly and lifts her foot from the gas. When she feels the tires grip the road again, she looks over at Kara, her chest tightening with sympathy when she sees Kara’s shoulders up around her ears.

Lightning flashes off to their right and Lena nearly jumps when Kara suddenly grasps her knee.

“Almost there.” Lena lays a hand over Kara’s squeezing it firmly before she continues again. “I should have known that I would enjoy this though. Days of uninterrupted time with you. Listening to you sing to your favourite songs. Stopping in random towns and watching you eat off bizarre menus.”

Lena leaves Kara’s hand on her knee to clutch at the steering wheel. “I should’ve known better because you, Kara Danvers, never fail to make my life a little brighter.”

“It’s why I love you.” Lena breathes out, hands tensing. Chancing another quick glance towards Kara, Lena is meant with blue eyes staring at her before she has to look back at the road.

“Did you-“ Kara’s voice cracks, from fear or a lack of talking Lena’s not sure. “Did you just tell me you love me for the first time?”

“I did.” Lena chuckles, not daring to look over. “Is it helping to distract you?”

“Yes.” Kara’s hand flexes on her knee. “I love you too, you know.”

“I know.” Lena replies, her voice almost drowned out by another clap of thunder. “As soon as we get back to my apartment, we’ll curl up under a blanket and I’ll read to you. How does the sound?”

Lena looks at Kara in the mirror, eyes closed again as she nods. Patting Kara’s hand one last time Lena concentrates on trying to get them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


	56. I love you. I know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara finds out Lena is a massive Star Wars nerd. Shenanigans ensue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that its not supercorp sunday but I'm just happy I wrote something and wanted to give you guys something bc it's been awhile. I hope you like the fluff. They are certified geniuses and I'm sure they can come with a way to make themselves a lightsaber even if I don't have a clue how they would do it.

“I love you.” Kara whispers into Lena’s hair as she wraps her arms around Lena’s waist and presses into her back.

“I know.” Lena whispers back, shifting a spatula from one hand to the other so she can cover Kara’s hands with her own.

Lena’s lips twitch as she feels Kara stiffen behind her, Kara’s nose coming into view over her shoulder as her fingers flex against her hips.

“Did you just,” Kara's breath stutters as she turns to look at Lena the best she can while they’re standing this close, “quote Star Wars?”

Lena hums, smiling in full force now. “I always did like Han Solo.”

Hands tighten on Lena’s waist, her only warning before she’s being spun around.

“But,” Kara looks at her with narrowed accusing eyes, “you always pretend like you don’t know what I’m talking about!”

“Do I?” Lena lifts a perfectly manicured brow at her girlfriend.

“You- you- you- _liar_.”

Both Lena’s eyebrows lift in surprise as Kara flushes.

“Liar seems a bit strong.” Lena tries to wrangle in a laugh as she drags her hands down Kara’s arms in a soothing gesture.

“Am I a liar? Or am I simply a woman who likes to listen to their _highly_ intelligent girlfriend get so invested in a conversation that she forgets to hide how smart she is?”

“Lenaaaaa.” Kara blushes with guilt as she hides her face in Lena’s shoulder.

They stay like that for a moment, Kara pressed against Lena’s shoulder as Lena rubs circles on her lower back.

“Does this mean you’ll finally help me make real a lightsaber now?” Kara breaks the silence, her voice muffled by the wool of Lena’s sweater.

“Kara…” Lena’s voice is weary with previous conversations on the topic.

“Pleeeease.” Kara tries, still not lifting her head. “I promise I’d let you win sometimes.”

“ _Let_ me?” Lena leans back, simultaneously pushing at Kara’s shoulders to force her backwards so she can look her in the eye.

“Superpowers.” Kara reminds gently, looking a little sheepish.

“Olympic level fencer.” Lena throws back with a quirked brow.

“That’s not the same as fighting with a lightsaber.”

“And flying is?”

Kara puffs up her chest as Lena crosses her arms. “I have literal superpowers, Lena. There’s no way that you could win.”

Lena hums, hand flexing around her arm as her mouth twists slightly. “We’ll see about that.”

\---

It takes a little over a week for them to build, Lena editing some of Kara’s old outlines for the project and the two of them huddling in Lena’s lab into the wee hours of the night.

Kara is the one that suggests the DEO training room. Confident that their sparring will attract little to no attention even if they have actual lightsabers.

It’s Alex that catches them trying to sneak in, immediately catching onto Kara’s lies.

“No.”

“Please.” Kara begs, giving her sister her best puppy eyes.

“Absolutely not.” Alex shakes her head as she continues to stand between Lena and Kara and the training room. “You can’t just use the training room for personal reasons. Not to mention how ridiculously dangerous this idea is.”

“Would it help if I told you that I made one for you too?”

Alex and Kara’s heads both snap-in Lena’s direction.

“You did?” They ask at the same time, and Lena has to fight to contain her laugh.

Lena hums and pulls out the hilt of a lightsaber from the bag she carries, offering it to Alex. “It’s blue.”

Alex stares at it for a moment before accepting.

“Fine.” Alex steps out of the way as Kara bounces excitedly on her toes. “But I’m supervising.”

“Are you sure?” Lena asks as she kneels to tighten the laces on her shoes. She came dressed for the occasion in the old training clothes she wore when she used to fence daily. “I was hoping for more of a challenge.”

The room turns an eerie shade of red before Kara can argue.

“Hey!” Kara wheels on her sister.

“Just making this a fair fight.” Alex echoes the words she said to Kara the first time she showed her the room. It had been filled with Kryptonite then, not the light of the red sun.

“You planned this.” Kara accuses, wheeling on Lena next.

“You’re the one that suggested the DEO, darling.”

Kara glowers as Lena pulls another lightsaber from the bag. An electric buzz filling the air moments before a purple beam.

“Purple, really?” Alex comments.

“It seemed fitting.” Lena admits as she twirls the lightsaber, enjoying the sounds it makes as it cuts through the air.

“Ready?” Lena stands in perfect form as she watches Kara, waiting.

“Fine.” Kara grumbles as her own green lightsaber comes to life.

The fight starts and ends within moments. One moment they are facing each other, the next moment Lena is flicking her wrist and sending Kara’s lightsaber clear across the training room forcing Alex to dodge out of the way.

Alex does better. She parries Lena’s blows for longer before she eventually meets the same fate.

“The force is strong in this one.” Lena jokes with a serious face and a pointed chin.

“You can’t say it about yourself!” Alex laughs as Kara tilts her head with a smile.

“Rao, I love you.”


	57. Kara.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a prompt. I wrote a post about an alternate reveal you can find [here](https://mrsluthordanvers.tumblr.com/post/642576898102362112/alternate-reveal-lenas-first-time-at-the-deo-she). Which led to a little one shot. Enjoy!

Lena moves to National City for Supergirl. She’s drawn to the hero. Not just because of the issues between her brother and Superman. She feels a strange connection with her. A woman trying to do good in the world. A woman trying to make a name for herself outside of the men in her family.

She never expects Kara.

Kara is the one that she connects to. Kara is the one that works her way into Lena’s life. Offering warmth and friendship and unwavering loyalty and support. Kara is the one that starts to fill her life with food and laughter, game nights and movie marathons, and _people_. Because when Kara enters her life, so does everyone she loves it seems.

Suddenly Lena has a whole group in her life. Friends that ask her about her projects with genuine interest. Friends that stop by her office because they actually were just in the neighbourhood and wanted to see her, maybe even see if she had time to grab a coffee.

It’s Kara that stands at the center of them all. Holding them together like glue. Lena doubts any of them would have ever become friends without her. That they would stay friends without her. There’s a magnetism Kara has about her that draws people towards her, that draws Lena towards her. That makes Lena search her out in a crowded room, that makes her absence so blatantly obvious.

“Where’s Kara?” Lena asks. It’s her first time in the DEO and she’s somewhat surprised. She had expected Alex to be there, she had suspected J’onn. But James and Winn take her by surprise. The whole group seems to be there, except for one notable person.

That’s really the most surprising. Lena’s never seen the whole group together _without_ Kara. And frankly, it just doesn’t feel right. Not to mention it’s Kara’s name that seems to be on the byline of over half the Supergirl articles in National City. Lena has known for a while that Alex is the connection between the crimson cape and the cub reporter so it feels weird that she’s not here now. Given that they’ve all come together _because_ of Supergirl.

As soon as the question leaves her mouth Lena can feel the tension in the room. There’s a growing knot in her stomach as she looks from worried face to worried face.

“Did something happen?” Lena demands. But all she’s met with is an uncomfortable silence as everyone drops her gaze.

“Can we have the room?” Supergirl asks, the last to join the group. Her tone makes it sound more like a directive, but no one questions it as they leave. Only Alex looks behind her as she departs.

Lena’s stomach plummets as Supergirl circles around her.

“Did something happen to Kara?” Lena’s voice is much softer this time. “You’re worrying me.”

“Kara’s fine.” Supergirl fidgets in front of her. “But there’s something I need to tell you.”

It takes a long moment for everything to sink in.

“Why?” Lena breathes, heart pounding in her chest. “Why tell me now?”

“Because I need you to know, without a doubt that I trust you.” Kara smiles tentatively. “Are you mad?”

“No Kara. I’m not mad.” Lena smiles. “This is incredible. _You_ are incredible.”


	58. Timelines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex tells Lena that Kara tried to change the timeline to fix their relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a big one today. I mostly just felt like filling a prompt today. Alex and Lena becoming friends and having more of a sisterly relationship is something I've wanted from the show for a long time now. I hope I kinda got those vibes in here

“I’m glad you and Kara are…figuring things out,” Alex admits quietly, breaking the slightly uncomfortable silence that encompasses them.

“You are?” Lena tries not to sound surprised but she’s been staring into a microscope for the better part of the morning and her voice cracks from disuse.

Alex taps her pen on a pad of paper a couple times as she turns her stool slightly in Lena’s direction, one booted foot hooked on the bottom rung.

“Yes,” Alex says genuinely. “You mean a lot to her and she’s miserable without you in her life.”

The soft snort Lena releases is completely reflexive. She knows Kara was miserable. She knows because _she_ was miserable. She knows because she tried so hard to make Kara hurt as much as she hurt.

She knows that Kara was miserable.

But still she snorts, and Alex’s face darkens momentarily at the reaction making Lena move back to the microscope. It’s easier then trying to explain that there’s still a small tiny part of herself that rears its ugly head once in awhile. That makes her second guess if this tentative new relationship she and Kara have struck is real. That makes her second guess if Kara really was miserable without her.

“She was,” Alex says a little more forcefully this time, and Lena can feel her eyes baring into the back of her head.

“Kara struggles with her feelings sometimes, especially when it comes to Supergirl. And honestly, it’s not entirely her fault,” Alex acknowledges reluctantly.

“Your relationship isn’t the only one that’s been hurt because of it,” Alex whispers, as she stares down at the toe of her boot and wills herself not to imagine Kara’s face pulsing with red veins.

“But Kara is someone who will try to do everything in her power to help make things right again.” Alex finally looks back up at Lena, now sitting straight with her arms locked protectively around her middle as she stares at a DEO branded notebook. “When she finally knew how hurt you really were…she tried, Lena.

“She stood up for you when everyone doubted you. She refused to believe you were working with Lex. Even after everything with Barry, she tried to change the timeline.”

Lena shifts her head towards Alex at that, her chin jutting out slightly when their eyes meet. “She tried to change the timeline?”

Alex nods. “She thought if she went back and told you sooner that it would make things right.”

“Did it?”

“No,” Alex admits. “No, it didn’t.”

Quietly Alex tells Lena everything Kara told her between shedding tears and spoonfuls of ice cream as they sat under a blanket on her couch. She tells her how Kara died without the anti-kryptonite suit. She tells Lena that she died in Kara’s arms trying to help defeat Reign. She tells her that she got kidnapped because she knew Supergirl’s identity. She tells her what her life would be like without Kara in it at all.

“I might not have always liked it, but somehow you two make each other better. I think it terrified her that she couldn’t fix this alone. She needed you to want to fix it too, and it made her miserable that you didn’t want to.”

“Why are you telling me this now?” Lena croaks and Alex shrugs.

“You and Kara have been tiptoeing around each other for weeks like the floor is going to fall out from under you. I guess I thought it would help.”

They only have a moment of quiet before Kara is entering the lab, all cape and bright smiles. Both falter slightly when Kara halts, taking in the two women before zeroing in on Lena.

“Is everything okay?”

Lena simply nods as Alex stands. “I’ll leave you two to talk.”

She only pauses when she feels Lena reach for her.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


End file.
